


Problems of a Double Life

by HappyCamper41



Series: Miraculous Double Life [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 65,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCamper41/pseuds/HappyCamper41
Summary: A dangerous new villain forces Ladybug and Chat Noir to face the reality that the way the two of them approach this whole mess might have to change...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that as I write in a character's perspective, I don't necessarily agree with everything they say. I'm just surmising how THEY might think.

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me...” Alya sighed, more than tired of her best friend’s excuses, “Isn’t this the _fifth_ time your uncle’s gotten himself married this year?” She swatted away a bee that was making a dive for her ice cream cone.

 

“Well…” Marinette’s awkward voice answered through the phone, “It’s a… different uncle?” A loud _crash_ rumbled resonated through the connection, prompting Alya to frown.

 

“Everything okay over there?” Alya asked hesitantly, and didn’t get a response right away.

 

“No- _Yes!”_ Marinette’s voice insisted, “Everything is just _peachy,_ I will call you back as soon as I take care of-”

 

“Fine.” Alya sighed, hanging up before the girl could finish. She looked around, shaking her head as she saw couples and friends happily enjoying themselves, while she was stuck on her own. It was always _something_ with Marinette. And today was the _third_ time this week that the two of them had tried to hang out, only for Marinette to cancel last minute. Alya grumbled inarticulately to herself as she licked the strawberry cone, unable to keep bitterness out of her mind as she remembered cancelling a date with Nino to hang out with Mari today.

 

She stared at the frozen snack again, shifting out of anger and into sadness, as she realized that her and Marinette seemed to be drifting further and further apart. Strawberry had always been her favorite flavor, but Marinette loved _peach_ of all things...

 

An aggressive buzz coming from her phone alerted Alya to an akuma attack that had just been spotted, but Alya really wasn’t in the mood to run halfway across town right now for a recording. Instead, she just sat there, and _tried_ to enjoy her treat. Tried and failed, as more and more bitter thoughts about her best friend continued to stew. It’d be one thing if Marinette had believable excuses, but this constant stream of _crap_ Marinette thought up was almost unbelievable. If Alya was being honest with herself, her friendship with Marinette was probably-

 

“Rough day?” A pleasant voice interrupted her thoughts, and the aspiring reporter turned to see none other than the new girl, Lila, offering her a sympathetic smile.

 

“Of sorts.” She agreed, with a polite nod. Lila seemed to take this as an invitation to sit down across from her, despite not having any ice cream of her own, “Just stuff with... my _friend_.” Alya explained, not wanting to get too specific, since she didn’t know Lila very well, but the Italian girl was quick on the uptake.

 

“You’re having problems with Marinette, aren’t you?” Lila guessed, and Alya couldn’t hold back a wince. Lila’s eyes, an almost _violent_ green, seemed to pierce her, and Alya found herself feeling subconscious as she took another lick of her ice cream. It was as if Lila was a child playing with a new toy: disassembling Alya in her mind to understand how she worked before putting her back together. An uncomfortable silence fell between the two of them, before Lila finally decided to continue.

 

“Would you consider us friends, Alya?” There seemed a genuine note to her voice, as though Lila was truly _invested_ in how Alya answered this.

 

“We don’t know each other very well.” Alya dismissed quietly, not wanting to come off as rude, but also wanting to be left alone. At Lila’s arched eyebrow, Alya couldn’t help but feel like that answer wasn’t good enough, so she added, “...but we seem to get along- _”_

 

“I couldn’t agree more!” Lila cut in excitedly, “And for what it’s worth, I consider you my friend too.” Alya found herself confused, as she realized that Lila still hadn’t gone up to order anything.

 

“Was there something you wanted?” The red-haired girl inquired, and Lila’s face suddenly took on a far more serious expression.

 

“Yeah, it’s…” Lila trailed off, as though searching for the right words, “...it’s about Marinette, actually, if that’s okay to talk about?”

 

Alya bristled, both at the mention of her reliably unreliable friend, and at the timid way Lila brought her up. It had been weeks since Lila joined their class, and Marinette was _still_ convinced that Lila was this awful person. Lila had been nothing but friendly to anybody, clearly just trying to make friends, but Marinette’s jealousy seemed to know no bounds. Sure the new girl could be _intense_ at times, and always seemed to know a bit more than she let on, but Alya couldn’t detect anything _malicious,_ not even slightly.

 

Lila seemed to take Alya’s silence as yet another “yes,” and continued a moment later, holding eye contact.

 

“It’s just that with everybody else, I seem to have made quick friends.” Lila explained, “Obviously some more than others, like how Adrien and I seem to be _really_ hitting it off these days, but with Marinette…” Lila sighed, sadness evident in her tone, “I just don’t seem to be getting _anywhere_ with her.” The Italian girl began to fidget with a bracelet on her wrist briefly before continuing, “I’m almost afraid to ask, _but…”_ Lila paused awkwardly, looking at Alya for permission to continue.

 

“Go ahead.” Alya nodded, silently cringing as she worried about the girl’s next words.

 

“Does Marinette… not _like me?”_ Lila asked, a certain vulnerability apparent in her expression, and the girl just looked so _sad_ at the possibility, that Alya couldn’t help but feel awful for her, “I just can’t help but feel like she didn’t want me to come back here after my trip around the world.” Alya managed to contain her wince, desperate to keep up appearances for her friend’s sake.

 

Because while Alya may not have agreed with Marinette about Lila, she still wasn’t about to throw her best friend under the bus. Mad as though she may be about the constant excuses, the two were still _close,_ and Alya couldn’t talk bad about her while she wasn’t there.

 

“What makes you think _that?”_ Alya tried in vain to sound surprised, “Marinette can be a bit, well, _aloof_ with people she doesn’t know very well, but I’m sure she’ll come around. She just needs… time?” For the briefest moment, Lila’s eyes seemed to narrow, and Alya found herself _squirming_ in her seat under the scrutiny. In that instant, it was as if a facade had dropped, and those _cold_ eyes were staring straight into her very soul. Those eyes didn’t buy Alya’s act for a second, and wasn’t inclined to play along, either. But the moment passed, and Lila went right back to her warm self.

 

“Oh, well that’s good to hear.” Lila laughed, but there was a certain vigilance in her eyes that kept Alya on the edge of her seat, “I was worried for a moment there, but you, _Alya,_ have convinced me otherwise. I knew you were a real friend!” And with that, Lila quickly left, rushing down the street to catch a bus that was about to depart.

 

And in that moment, Alya felt truly awful, her full range of emotions seemingly encapsulated in the thick goo of the melted strawberry cone she had neglected to finish in the heat of conversation...

 

**********

 

There was no smoking allowed in _Le Grand Paris_ , one of the most luxurious hotels in all of Paris, as was the case in every building available to the public. Andre Bourgeois, the owner of said hotel, had been fully opposed to this policy when it was passed, himself a smoker for many years, but firm _advice_ from his campaign advisers made it clear that this wasn’t a hill worth dying on.

 

But for whatever reason, Hawkmoth’s newest pawn, _The Scorcher,_ didn’t seem to care about this policy, or any other. Consequently, _Le Grand Paris_ was currently standing in only a shadow of its former glory, ruined by countless fireballs shaking the building to its very core. And unfortunately, there hadn't been a warning beforehand, leaving nearly one hundred guests stranded inside as the situation grew to look grimmer and grimmer...

 

“Everybody move!” Chat Noir rushed crowds of distinguished guests away from the fire, nervously looking behind him as the fire spread further and further down the hallway. He knew better than to face the villain alone, after all. Unfortunately, the Scorcher himself wasn’t as much of a threat right now as the destruction he left in his wake.

 

Trapped on the fifth floor, the feline hero weighed his options. The elevators were down, and the stairwells blocked, but firefighters had been raising their ladders last he’d seen. Maybe that could be a safe escape route?

 

A sudden vibration on his baton meant a call from Ladybug, one that he hastily answered.

 

“Great to see you, M’lady, but we’re in a bit of a _purr_ -carious position inside the hotel!” Chat quickly announced, but was surprised at how _quiet_ her response was.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that…” She said, and her voice strained, clearly in pain, “But I _need_ you on the roof, as soon as you can…”

 

“Are you hurt?” Chat demanded, “You’re not trying to fight him alone, are you?” But the call cut out before she could respond. The feline swore, looking between the mass of desperate civilians approaching the windows, and the path to save his partner.

 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” The impatient voice of Chloe Bourgeois snapped him back to reality. She was standing, cross armed, right in front of him, an annoyed look on her face. She growled at the hero’s confused face, before exclaiming:

 

“Go save Ladybug!” She gestured back at the civilians, “I’ve got them, _she_ needs you _now!”_

 

Impressed would be an understatement in how surprised Chat was to see the usually pretentious Chloe Bourgeois actually _stepping up_ during an akuma attack. But unless his eyes were deceiving, there she was, guiding the civilians over to a less known staff stairwell to escape.

 

Moments later, Chat burst onto the roof to see Ladybug getting pushed further and further back by what appeared to be The Incredible Hulk’s red brother. Only less muscular, and more _flammable_ , complete with a disgusting mess of hair ablaze on top of his head, and a seemingly endless supply of fireballs to throw at his opponents. Ladybug was doing her best to match him, successfully catching most of his punches, but each hit seemed to slow her pace, and her entire face was singed. Anger swelled in the young hero at the sight of his partner in such a state.

 

“Hey, abominable fireman!” Chat called out, desperate to steal the villain’s attention.

 

“That’s _Scorcher_ to you! _”_ The monster kicked Ladybug backwards, and turned to face his new opponent, “And you’re going to give me that ring, right _now!”_

 

“Or what?” Chat scoffed, sneaking a glance at Ladybug, who was taking a moment to catch her breath. She was doubled over, and gave him a painful smile. One that he didn’t buy for a second, as he realized that he needed to keep Scorcher’s attention for as long as possible, “You gonna sit on me, big guy?”  


“Ha!” The Scorcher’s eyes burst into flames as he grinned, “Don’t tempt me.”

 

“Now I can’t tell if you’re threatening me, or flirting.” Chat laughed nervously, looking around the roof for a solution. The gigantic pool seemed an obvious solution, as it was yet to be emptied, but there didn’t seem to be any way to get Scorcher _in._ Or maybe they didn’t need to bring Scorcher to the pool, maybe they could bring the pool-

 

A loud _crash_ interrupted his train of thought, and Chat turned back in surprise to see that Ladybug had lunged forwards, shattering a small locket containing Scorcher’s akuma.

 

“NO!” The villain cried out desperately, but a black energy washed over him, releasing Scorcher from Hawkmoth’s control and leaving in his place a confused looking science teacher. None of that concerned Chat, however, as he rushed to his lady’s side.

 

“I’m fine!” She insisted as he helped her back to her feet, “Really, it’s nothing, I’m just-” She stumbled, leaning against the roof’s railing.

 

“Almost burnt to a crisp?” He said crossly, “I thought we had a firm policy on _not_ _facing the villain alone?”_

 

Ladybug winced, clearly not wanting this conversation. Because he was right, they had recently decided to avoid facing the villain without their partner’s help whenever possible. Too often had a villain managed to incapacitate one of them (Chat) before they even had both team members. Hence why Chat had been busy protecting the civilians while Scorcher ran loose.

 

“I’m sorry.” She said sheepishly, before throwing her yoyo up to summon her cure and repair the damage caused by the battle, “I know I shouldn’t have…” The magic ladybugs flew all around the hotel, repairing the extensive damage, and healing the burn wounds on Ladybug.

 

“Damn right.” Chat snorted, and shook his head, “If I’d _known_ you were fighting him, I’d have rushed to you right away, and this _wouldn’t_ have happened.”

 

“I know…” She sighed, “And I wouldn’t normally have rushed in like that, it’s just…”

 

“Just?” Her partner arched an eyebrow.

 

“...I had somewhere to be.” She admitted guiltily, “And I was hoping to wrap this one up quickly.”

 

Silence fell between them, and Chat didn’t know what to say. It was a reality of being a hero that neither of them had been prepared for. Unfortunately, fighting supervillains all day led to countless unfulfilled promises and endless missed obligations. It put a strain on all of their relationships, especially since they couldn’t tell _anyone_ about their double lives.

 

“Just promise me you won’t do that again?” He pleaded, looking her straight in the eye. She stared back at him, clearly unsure of what to say.

 

“I’ll _try.”_ She decided, offering him her fist to bump in celebration, before looking nervously over the side of the building, “But look-”

 

“I know, your thing.” He sighed, but offered her a thin smile, “We’ll talk later?” She quickly nodded before turning to rush away.

 

Moments later, it was just Chat and the displaced science teacher on top of _Le Grand Paris._ The two of them waited in silence, Chat staring off into the distance, until the teacher finally mustered the nerve to ask him for help.

 

Shortly thereafter, the heroic Chat Noir found himself vaulting towards a local elementary school, with a large, frightened man clinging to his back for dear life.

 

**********

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Alya have a rough time, while Nathalie thinks she's deduced the source of Adrien's absence.

“She’s… she’s gotta still…” Marinette panted as a mad dash across Paris took its toll on her, “She’s gotta still be there, right?” She stopped at a crosswalk trying to catch her breath before the light changed, leaning on a street lamp for support.

 

“I’m sure she is!” Tikki said brightly from within her charge’s purse, subtly poking her head out, “After all, it hasn’t been  _ that  _ long since you called her.”

 

“Right…” Marinette agreed nervously, but still quietly worried. After all, she was skating on thin ice with Alya these days, and she knew it.

 

She finally arrived at Alban’s ice cream stand, not terribly far from her family’s bakery. She frantically looked around, searching for any sign of her best friend, but she wasn’t able to spot Alya among the small crowd of patrons. Her emotions swelled for a moment, as she remembered just how  _ angry _ Alya had sounded on the phone, and she worried that her friend had left when Marinette failed to show.

 

“Hey, Marinette.” She was both relieved and terrified when Alya tapped on her shoulder from behind, a somewhat bemused expression on her face.

 

“Alya!” Marinette jumped, hugging the girl despite the situation, “I was worried-”

 

“Oh,  _ you _ were worried?” She arched an eyebrow, gently, removing Mari’s arms and fixing her with a stern expression, “ _ Girl.  _ This is the fourth time  _ this week _ you’ve pulled something like this on me.”

 

“I know…” Marinette said sheepishly, “Something popped up, and I couldn’t-”

 

“Look.” Alya cut in, raising her hands, “I get that you’re busy, but it’s not fair for you to spring something like this on me all the time. I cancelled a date with Nino just so the two of  _ us _ could hang out.” Alya shook her head.

 

Marinette remembered that. Alya and Nino were going to go see the new Marvel film together, since Alya loved superheros so much.

 

“I’m really sorry.” Marinette said softly, hanging her head a little bit, “I’m going to do my best to fix my crazy schedule-”

 

“Can you just promise to tell me you won’t make it somewhere? You know,  _ before _ I’m there waiting for you?” Alya offered her hand to shake, offering a warm, forgiving smile.

 

The silence between them quickly became awkward when Marinette didn’t instantly shake her best friend’s hand or agree to her words.

 

Because how could she? Marinette could feel frustration boiling inside her as she realized that she could  _ never  _ guarantee something like that. As hard as she might try, and as much as she might care about her friendship with Alya, Hawkmoth could akumatize somebody at  _ any  _ time. And unfortunately, that meant dropping  _ whatever _ she was doing, and rushing out to fight the villain. It wasn’t  _ fair. _

 

“I’ll… I’ll  _ try.” _ Marinette said hesitantly, and Alya’s face fell. “I mean, I’ll-”

 

“Oh for  _ fuck’s sake _ .” Alya snapped, cutting her off, and turning around to walk away, “Can you at least tell me the  _ truth?”  _ She stopped just shy of leaving, and turned back around, her expression demanding and harsh.

 

The red haired girl’s eyes bored straight into Marinette’s soul, demanding an answer. One that Marinette was strictly forbidden to provide, to the detriment of their friendship. And in that moment, Marinette realized just  _ how much _ her double life was taking a toll on their relationship. That this wasn’t just about today, it was about Marinette’s constant bailing out on their outings that had lasted for their entire friendship. 

 

And in that moment, the raven haired girl stood, paralyzed. She was torn between her need to protect her identity, and the want to restore Alya’s trust.

 

Because really, what would it hurt? Alya was already a part-time superhero, ever since Marinette had trusted her with the Fox Miraculous. Telling Alya would save  _ everything _ in their friendship, since the girl would  _ definitely _ understand, having to conceal such a secret herself. She’d have an ally she could fully trust to cover for her in civilian life, and an anchor that she could truly tell  _ everything. _

 

She could have all of that, if she just  _ dropped _ all of the secrets.

 

“Well?” Alya demanded, folding her arms across her chest, “What’s it gonna be?”

 

But instead of just telling her,  _ ending _ the lies, Marinette stood there like an idiot, gaping at her best friend in the whole world. And finally, after what felt like ages, Alya seemed to give up, just shaking her head and sighing yet again.

 

“ _ Fine.” _ She muttered, “I guess the silent treatment works, too.” And with that, Alya walked away, leaving Marinette in stunned silence. 

 

**********

 

“Adrien?” Nathalie called, entering Adrien’s room after knocking more than a few times and getting no response.

 

But the room was mysteriously empty. He wasn’t on his bed, asleep like she suspected, and he wasn’t on the second floor, either. She had wondered if he might just be playing a game with his headphones in, but his desk was currently unoccupied as well. Nathalie could feel panic swelling inside of her, as Mr. Agreste had demanded his son’s presence  _ immediately, _ and there would be hell to pay if Adrien had gone missing again.

 

The bathroom door was closed, so the assistant rushed over, knocking on it with a certain dignified urgency that made it clear she was in a hurry, but maintained her usual, professional demeanor.

 

“Adrien?” She asked, but was again denied an answer. She twisted the doorknob, attempting to enter, but the bathroom was locked.

 

_ Strange. _ That meant he was still in there. Her eyes widened, as she began to fear what Adrien might be doing that left him unable to respond. She began to frantically found on the door, calling out his name with an urgency that was distinctly  _ undignified _ this time. 

 

“Adrien!” She yelled, fumbling to get the bathroom key, but a sudden sound from inside the bathroom caught her off guard, and she dropped the key with a  _ clang _ as it hit the ground. It sounded as if something large had landed on the bathroom floor…

 

“Nathalie?” Adrien’s voice called from inside, and she could hear the lock being undone, “Is that you out there?”

 

The door opened, and sure enough, the younger Agreste stood before her, staring at her with a mixture of fear and concern. Nathalie realized that she had allowed her face to take on a more panicked expression, an emotion Adrien  _ never _ saw on the stoic assistant. Suddenly awkward, Nathalie cleared her throat before speaking.

 

“Adrien, I called for you almost a dozen times.” She said crossly, “What on Earth were you doing in there?” She was not oblivious to the look of panic that crossed the boy’s face when she asked.

 

“Oh, I was just uh…” He looked around, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “You know, taking a shower?”

 

“Just go see your father.” She sighed, and at Adrien’s surprised look she warned, “Not for a good reason, I’m afraid…”

 

After Adrien rushed away, she stepped into the bathroom to examine Adrien’s claim. To say that she wasn’t convinced the boy was taking a shower was an understatement. It was a straight-up  _ lie, _ and she didn’t appreciate it. There was no fog on the mirrors. The entire shower apparatus was completely dry. His shampoo bottle was still unopened. His towel was also completely dry (she washed her hands after touching that). More than just evidence to the contrary, Adrien had no evidence to suggest that he  _ was _ taking a shower.

 

Which left her with the uncomfortable question of what the boy  _ was _ doing? Her initial fear of the unthinkable seemed unfounded, as the whole bathroom looked untouched. Moreover, she would like to think that there would’ve been signs of that well ahead of time. A sudden realization struck her, and immediately horrified her.

 

She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she considered a much more plausible scenario for what a teenage boy might be doing after locking the bathroom door, and felt suddenly nauseous as she decided that  _ yeah,  _ that’s probably what was going on in here. Completely inappropriate, but nothing of concern to the boy’s safety, either. 

 

…. _ definitely _ something she wasn’t going to tell Mr. Agreste about, lest they all lose any sense of dignity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean... what would you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and his father butt heads, while Ladybug is conflicted.

“ _ Seven.” _ Gabriel Agreste said, the word carrying a certain malevolence that one would’ve never expected from a mere number.

 

“Seven what?” Adrien asked nervously, doing his very best to not feel like a kid in the principal’s office as he squirmed in his seat. He held back a snort as he realized that the comparison really wasn’t  _ that  _ far off.

 

“Really?” His father stopped staring at the portrait of Mrs. Agreste, and instead fixed his fiery gaze straight at his son, “That number doesn’t have  _ any _ meaning to you right now?” At Adrien’s silence, Gabriel’s annoyance seemed to only grow, “ _ None?” _ Something about the way his father threw that at him struck a nerve in the boy. Maybe it was his time as Chat Noir, or his experience in school seeing how normal kids acted, but Adrien managed to swallow his fear, and found himself becoming more than a little snarky.

 

“There’s seven days a week I suppose.” Adrien shrugged, “Legend says it’s the number that ate nine.” Feeling particularly bold, he added, “It feels like it’ll be seven  _ years _ until you just tell me what I should know about it.”

 

“Don’t be smart with me.” Mr. Agreste growled, shaking his head in disgust, “ _ Seven, _ Adrien, is the number of lessons you’ve missed already this  _ month.” _

 

“I guess I lost count after the first few.” Adrien muttered in a way that was barely audible, but his father had keen hearing, and shot him a scowl.

 

“Keep up that attitude, and your punishment will be far more severe, young man.” Gabriel warned, “You clearly have no respect for the amount of money and time that is invested into giving you the best education possible.” Gabriel sat down at his desk, shaking his head yet again, “I haven’t even mentioned your sudden disappearance in the middle of the  _ Numéro _ photoshoot last week, something that took countless hours to reorganize-”

 

“There was an akuma,  _ Father.”  _ Adrien said, exasperated, “Did you want me to just sit there and get turned into an ice cream cone like everybody else?”

 

“And yet, the moment trouble arrives, you seem to be running  _ away  _ from your bodyguard as opposed to  _ towards _ him.” Gabriel removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose as he reached for an aspirin, “Which begs the question: where did you go during the attack?”

 

“I hid.” Adrien said simply, but his father didn’t look convinced. Probably because it was a lie, but that was neither here nor there.

 

“To me, it appears that you’re making an opportunity of that sort of chaos to spend time with your so-called  _ friends.” _ Mr. Agreste countered, “Most likely people like that hooligan Nino Lahiffe-”

 

“Hey!” Adrien snapped, “Don’t talk about my friends like that!” Adrien and Gabriel’s eyes both widened, for Adrien never yelled at his father, but the boy wasn’t about to back down.

 

A tense silence fell between them, as the two Agrestes sated at each other with considerable malice. Adrien could handle being called irresponsible, and he could handle his father’s nagging. After all, he had more or less earned it given the way his time as Chat Noir forced him to rush away at seemingly random times, but Adrien was  _ not _ about to sit there and let his father talk badly about Nino, or any of his other friends.

 

For Gabriel, this was becoming more and more of a wake up call. It seemed as though Adrien was growing up faster than he realized, to the point that the boy was beginning to talk back to him in a substantially more dauntless fashion. And while Gabriel might’ve normally simply attributed this to outside influences, such as letting the boy attend public school, he realized that there was more to it than that.

 

“I apologize.” Gabriel said, and Adrien’s jaw dropped his father actually said the words, but the man wasn’t finished, “Blaming somebody else for your actions was inappropriate and rude.”

 

“Um, okay?” Adrien blinked, not quite sure how to take that.

 

“I understand that akuma attacks are chaotic events.” Gabriel admitted moments later, and Adrien could’ve sworn that he saw in his father’s eyes something resembling  _ guilt _ , “But I’ll need you to  _ stop _ just abandoning your lessons as you’ve made a pattern of lately. I need you to stay near your bodyguard, as he is a man who is paid full-time to keep you  _ safe _ in these types of situations. Do I make myself clear?”

 

Accepting such a proposition would be dangerous, as Adrien didn’t have a way to guarantee it, but he figured there was no other way forward right now.

 

“Yes.” Adrien nodded, “Perfectly clear.”

 

**********

 

“Hey kitty.” Ladybug said without turning around.

 

Because after all, who else would’ve landed behind her like that from this high up? She was standing on a perch most of the way up the Eiffel Tower, staring down at the city, deep in thought. Not only that, but the two of them  _ always _ met on Friday nights at eleven, to talk about strategies and the never-ending hunt for Hawkmoth. Discussions Chat Noir never seemed to take seriously until recently, in the aftermath of Hawkmoth’s first public appearance on Heroes’ Day. 

 

Having been nearly defeated by the man himself had put both of them on edge, to say the least, and it was shortly after that they had agreed on not facing supervillains alone.

 

“M’lady.” He said, offering a cheesy bow, but it was clear that his heart wasn’t into it this time.

 

“You ever wonder…” Ladybug asked softly, staring at the distant Dupain-Cheng bakery, “If this will ever end?”

 

Rather than immediately answering, Chat walked next to her and joined her at the railing. Together, they both observed the sprawling metropolis below, as they both considered the difficult reality of being a superhero forced to face a villain that had exactly  _ one _ public appearance.

 

“Sometimes.” He admitted eventually, “But in the end, I  _ love _ being Chat Noir. It’s an escape from my own boring life.” She looked over with an amused smile at that.

 

“What are you, then?” She asked jokingly, “Some kind of Disney Princess?”

 

He snorted at that, and rolled his eyes, but it was clear he was entertained as well. They fell into a comfortable silence, and neither one of them wanted to break it. Eventually, Ladybug decided to go for it, and confide in her partner.

 

“I think I lost a friend today…” Ladybug said softly, “Deserting her to fight the Scorcher might’ve been the last straw.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Chat Noir fixed her with a sympathetic look, and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, “You don’t think there’s anything you can do to salvage it?”

 

“I wish…” Ladybug sighed, smiling at her kitty’s warmth, “But no, I don’t think so. She basically asked me to promise it won’t happen again, but we both know how  _ that _ would turn out.”

 

“I get what you’re saying.” Chat nodded, looking back out at the cityscape, “Just today, my father and I got into an argument about all of the absences this stuff is causing. I ended up basically promising to fix it, but it’s just  _ not _ going to happen.”

 

A question was brewing inside of Ladybug, one that Chat Noir would almost certainly agree to. After all, Chat used to ask to reveal identities  _ all the time _ after they first started. He’d eventually given up on convincing her, but it was pretty clear he still wanted to know. And it wasn’t just Chat she felt like telling, obviously. She wanted to tell Alya, mainly, as well as Nino most likely and maybe even her parents. 

 

But she couldn’t do it. Tikki had made it abundantly clear from the very beginning that her identity couldn’t be told to  _ anybody. _ Master Fu was the only real exception, since that was unavoidable, but nobody else could know.

 

Because it was safer that way. To the detriment of her personal life, her family and friends were far safer thinking that Marinette was just an inconsistent mess. And if it cost her friendship with Alya to keep Alya safe… that was a price she was just going to have to pay. Because even though the girl was Rena Rouge sometimes, she was ultimately still a  _ civilian. _

 

The question still pulled at her mind though...

 

“Hey Chat?” She asked, deciding to go for it, “Do you ever think- well, I know you’ve always wanted to reveal identities, but…”

 

“You want to tell me who you are?” Chat turned in surprise, a suddenly hopeful look in his unnaturally green eyes.

 

“Yes- no! I mean…” She stammered, and his face fell, “I mean, why do you think we should reveal ourselves?” She decided to ask, “Why isn’t our safety more important, in this instance? Why should we change the way we’ve always done things?”

 

Chat Noir looked deeply perplexed by the question at first, and then thoughtful. He got a distant look on his face, first staring at her, and then back down at the city below. There was a certain sadness to his expression, like he didn’t think this conversation would change anything, but also a subtle hope.

 

“The way we’ve always done things…” Chat mused, finally looking back at her, “Unfortunately, change is unavoidable sometimes.” After a brief pause, he continued, “Hawkmoth is changing, after all. He’s getting more aggressive with his akuma, and he actually appeared in  _ public _ for once.” Ladybug’s brow furrowed as she considered his words.

 

“Not to mention his feathery friend.” He added a moment later, referring to Mayura, “If we know  _ who _ we’re working with, we’ll be better prepared to deal with whatever he throws at us.” Chat was beginning to get excited, as he said “We’ll be better partners, we’ll be able to get in touch with the other whenever we need to, and-”

 

“I get it.” Ladybug said softly, “But Chat, Hawkmoth has already brainwashed you at least four times that I can remember. If you knew my name, you don’t think you’d end up saying it?”

 

She was given only silence in return on that one, as sadness once again took over her partner’s features. Chat’s inner turmoil was evident, even with a mask to cover a large chunk of his face. She could tell he wanted to deny the charge, offer some kind of reassurance that  _ no, _ that wouldn’t happen.

 

But he couldn’t do it. Because in the end, her argument was  _ valid. _ Times he had become brainwashed and directly antagonistic to her such as Dark Cupid were still fresh in their memories. While Ladybug’s identity wouldn’t have been blown in most of these instances, the risk of it happening was  _ exponentially _ higher if Chat was in possession of that knowledge. Or anybody else, for that matter.

 

“You’re right,” Chat admitted solemnly, “I  _ can’t _ guarantee that something like that won’t happen, if we do this.” He looked back at her, a determination in his eyes, “But that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t do it. I think that ultimately, the reward outweighs the risk on this one. There’s  _ so much _ that would be better if we knew each other’s names. Enough that I think it would be worth a try.” He took her hand in his, reassuringly.

 

And for the second time that day, Ladybug found herself unable to offer an answer to a close friend on the topic of her identity. First with Alya and now with Chat Noir… It was becoming painfully obvious to her that she  _ really _ wanted to do away with these secrets, but couldn’t bring herself to do it, at least not  _ yet. _

 

“We can talk about this next week.” Chat Noir said kindly, “I think it’s something we both need to think about a lot… rushing it wouldn’t do us any good at all.” He set her hand back at her side with another soft smile that made her stupid heart race traitorously.

 

“Y-Yeah.” She stammered in spite of herself, clearing her throat before continuing, “ _ Yeah. _ Time to think would be… good.”

 

And with that, the two superheroes parted. Ladybug rushed back the Dupain-Cheng bakery, desperate to speak with Tikki about all of this, while Chat went… wherever he lived. The reality that she might soon learn exactly  _ where _ he was going was more than a little bit jarring.

 

She realized quietly that it wasn’t something she would be opposed to. Not at all. After all, she cared about Chat Noir a lot, and getting to know his civilian self, becoming his friend in that life too… it was something she  _ wanted. _

 

In a strictly platonic fashion, of course.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still in the establishing chapters right now, but I promise drama will begin soon enough.
> 
> Constructive criticism (or nonconstructive I suppose) welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette returns to school, while Gabriel and Nathalie brood...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I flagged this fic for having some graphic violence in it. This chapter is still clean, but starting next time I will not be able to guarantee that.

_ Miserable. _ That’s how Marinette felt while walking to school on Monday. Despite the warm smiles of classmates that trusted her, Marinette couldn’t help but feel strangled by the growing number of enemies she had within the walls of Francois Dupont. It reached the point that she found herself paralyzed at the entrance, staring inside and wondering…  _ was it really worth it? _

 

“Do you mind?” She heard Chloe’s voice snap, edging past her with a certain aggression that caused Marinette to almost fall over in surprise. She didn’t fall, but her bag wasn’t so fortunate, causing all of the books to spill out.

 

“Need a hand?” Marinette looked up to see none other than Nino bending over to pick up a folder that had slid further than the rest of the stack.

 

And while she was happy to see him (Nino was her friend, after all), Marinette couldn’t help but feel more than a little bit weary of his presence, given that he was Alya’s boyfriend, and that drama wasn’t a can of worms she wanted to open right now. Especially after her conversation with Tikki...

 

“Thanks.” She acknowledged solemnly, accepting the folder and sticking it back in her bag as dozens of other students passed the two of them by. And just like she feared, Nino didn’t leave, and started to walk alongside her.

 

“Look, Marinette…” Nino said awkwardly, clearly feeling obligated to say something, but Marinette really didn’t want to hear it.

 

_ “Don’t.” _ She said, and immediately felt bad for how rude it sounded, “No! I mean-”

 

“It’s okay, dude.” The boy laughed softly, “I get it, this isn’t a good situation for  _ anybody-” _

 

“Understatement.” She almost growled, but it was clear that her frustration wasn’t directed at him. Nino laughed again in agreement.

 

“I’m sorry I cancelled your date…” Marinette said dejectedly, “And then didn’t even show up for Alya…” Nino simply waved his hand dismissively, clearly unbothered. 

 

“For what it’s worth,” Nino began, “I’m going to talk to her. I don’t think I even begin to understand every little thing in you guys’ friendship,” He smiled warmly, “But I don’t think whatever you’re fighting about now is worth not being friends anymore.” After a brief pause, he added, “It almost  _ never _ is.”

 

It kind of  _ was _ though. This time at least. Because like Marinette had considered, and Tikki affirmed last night, Alya’s safety as a civilian was worth  _ more _ than their friendship. And as much as Marinette hated to admit it, she had no way to fix that. No way that she could remain Alya’s close friend without making an even  _ bigger _ web of lies than she’d already spun. And Marinette wasn’t sure she even  _ wanted _ wanted a friendship like that…

 

Suddenly considering Nino’s words, Marinette arched an eyebrow in surprise.

 

“What? Have you and Adrien been having problems too?” She asked, concern bleeding into her voice, to which Nino shook his head.

 

“Nah, I pretty much gave up on holding Adrien to a schedule a long time ago.” Nino said seriously, “Between his photoshoots and all the other crazy things his Dad makes him do, we rarely get to hang out, but that’s okay.”

 

“But it has to get in the way of your friendship a little bit, right?” Marinette pushed, not convinced or comforted by his words.

 

“It did at first.” Nino admitted, “Back in the days, I even got akumatized because I just  _ couldn’t  _ accept the way that Adrien was being treated. I’d been suspicious that Adrien was just a flake before that, but I couldn’t have been more wrong.” An annoyed look crossed the part time DJ’s face as he continued, “As soon as I met that complete  _ asswipe  _ he calls his fath-”

 

“You know...” Adrien’s laughing voice interrupted their conversation, prompting Marinette to nearly drop her books a second time, “He can be nice  _ sometimes.” _

 

“Uh-huh.” Nino rolled his eyes in a playfully sarcastic manner, “Maybe in the way Ms. Mendeleev announces her quizzes beforehand  _ sometimes.” _

 

Suddenly out of place among the two friends, and horribly subconscious about being near her crush, Marinette’s face turned bright red. She was about to excuse herself and rush to the bathroom just to avoid them, when Adrien fixed her with an intense gaze, instantly locking her in place as she stared back at him.

 

“Hey,” He said softly, “I heard about your problems this weekend, and I wish there was some way I could help…”

 

“Old curry.” She said quickly, and at the boys’ confused looks, rushed to correct: “I mean  _ don’t worry! _ I’ve got in under control, I just…” She couldn’t even complete the lie, and the boys looked even more sympathetic, to the point that she was beginning to feel even worse for worrying them.

 

“Well, if you’d like,” Adrien offered politely, clearly not buying into her denial, “Nino could sit with Alya today, that way you and Alya could get some space.” His eyes seemed to sparkle at the suggestion, and the girl almost didn’t catch the underlying idea.

 

“Wait,” Marinette’s eyes widened, as the full meaning of such a proposal immediately caught her attention, “But that would mean-”

 

“As long as you don’t mind sitting with me!” Adrien cut in, suddenly looking embarrassed himself, “I mean… I could move if you needed, it’s just-”

 

“Yes!” Marinette near-shouted, prompting all of them to flinch, including her, “I mean, that’s fine with me, right.” She coughed in an attempt to play it off.

 

“Cool!” Adrien beamed, kindly ignoring her outburst, and Marinette could feel her pessimism about today vanishing faster than an ice cube in Death Valley. 

 

**********

 

“Hey babe!” Alya looked up in surprise to see Nino snagging the seat next to her instead of Marinette like usual.

 

Well,  _ surprise _ was a bit of an exaggeration. Nino had been made fully aware of the controversy between her and Marinette right now, and it wasn’t in the boy’s nature to not try and help in one way or another. It was that sweet sentiment that ended up drawing her to him in the first place, after all. He wasn’t particularly tall or muscular. Nothing that made him stand out from a crowd really, and he was even a bit socially awkward. But Nino Lahiffe had a certain  _ lovable _ quality that Alya couldn’t escape at this point even if she wanted to, and his courage was downright unbelievable, having taken on an akuma without superpowers when she was captured.

 

There was also the small matter that they were both part-time superheroes, but that was just icing on the cake.

 

“You don’t have to play referee with us girls.” Alya chided him lightly, “We’re both mature enough to keep the peace for at least the school day.”

 

“I know you are.” Nino laughed, “But wouldn’t you rather sit with your amazing boyfriend anyway?” He reached out to put an arm around her shoulder in an overly dramatic fashion, but ending up slipping and nearly falling out of his chair in the process. Alya couldn’t help but laugh as she helped the embarrassed teen adjust back into his seat.

 

Marinette entered the room moments later, walking side-to-side with  _ Adrien,  _ making it Alya’s turn to near fall from her seat in shock. The two made eye contact, a definite  _ guilt _ making its way onto Marinette’s face in spite of her embarrassment from being around the boy, and Alya couldn’t stop herself from giving an approving wink.

 

“Somebody looks happy.” Alya whispered to Nino, genuinely happy for Marinette despite their fight on Saturday.

 

“Which one?” Nino snorted, gesturing towards the ever-growing grin on Adrien’s face as the pair sat down in front of them.

 

**********

 

“Oh  _ please.”  _ Marinette shook her head in disgust, “Those games peaked at Mecha Strike III, IV just wishes it had anywhere near the same level of depth and balance.”

 

“You  _ did not _ just  _ say that.” _ Adrien said in exaggerated horror at her words, causing her to quickly find herself laughing, “Mecha Strike IV has twice as many characters,  _ far _ better graphics, and an interface that shames the rest of the  _ genre, _ never mind the rest of the series.”

 

The school day had ended, and despite Adrien’s waiting driver, the boy was standing just inside the front doors, still talking with Marinette. Things had begun awkwardly, sure, but with time Marinette was beginning to realize that Adrien really wasn’t  _ that _ hard to talk to. Sure, she let her customary awkwardness through more times than one, but those episodes were becoming less and less as time went on. And given that Alya and Nino had been joined at the hip since this morning, there had been  _ a lot _ of time for the two of them.

 

Marinette was about to rebut Adrien’s nonsense opinions about things he didn’t fully understand, when the boy’s eyes widened suddenly, and she froze.

 

_ “Wait.” _ Adrien almost whispered, “I know what  _ this _ is about…”

 

“W-What?” She stammered despite being almost certain the boy was joking with her.

 

“I bet that  _ somebody _ here is just mad that they didn’t make the cut for this year’s Mecha Strike IV tournament.” Adrien shook his head crossly, but he was unable to hide his teasing smirk, “I think she wants to blame the game when in reality-”

 

“Oh  _ can it.”  _ Marinette regained her nerve and was able to roll her eyes at that one, “You  _ know _ I was absent that day, and would’ve completely kicked your rear if I was there.”

 

“I was too, you know.” Adrien laughed, and then frowned, “I can’t remember  _ why, _ but I guess that’s pretty standard for me.”

 

“You had a photoshoot.” Marinette said before she could stop herself, and flushed from embarrassment as Adrien fixed her with a surprised look. Damn her and her obsessive need to not only  _ have  _ his schedule written down, but to  _ memorize _ it. In her defence, the  _ Numéro  _ photoshoot had been a pretty big deal.

 

“You’re right.” He nodded in agreement, and then laughed again, “Careful there, or you might just put Nathalie out of a job.” And despite her slipup, Marinette couldn’t help but giggle along with him. 

 

“I think there was an akuma that day too.” Marinette remembered,  _ “Ice Scream _ was his name…”

 

“Turned people into ice cream cones.” Adrien snorted, “He got my stylist, and my cameraman.”

 

“The  _ spaghetti _ one?” She remembered, smiling again at the memory of the intense Italian man constantly yelling at Adrien’s photoshoots.

 

“Let it never be said that he settled for anything less than greatness.” Adrien looked almost wistful as he added, “That’s how you get ahead in the industry…”

 

The courtyard was almost empty now, but neither teen seemed to notice, both engrossed by their conversation. Adrien’s driver was beginning to text impatiently, and a small voice in the back of Marinette’s mind reminded her that she was supposed to help out at the bakery today after school as soon as possible. But getting to talk to Adrien at all, much more about something that  _ mattered _ to both of them wasn’t an opportunity she was going to miss.

 

“Do you like modelling?” She wondered, and Adrien tilted his head in consideration.

 

“Sometimes.” He admitted, “But at the end of the day it is work, so it’s hard to enjoy. I think I really started to keep my parents happy, and never really stopped…”

 

While her name hadn’t been directly said, hearing Adrien reference his mother, even in passing, was a rare occurence to be sure. Marinette had gone to the theater with Adrien the day Gorizilla attacked, and he’d talked about her quite a bit then, but other than that… almost nothing.

 

_ Not quite true. _ She remembered, as Adrien had also confided in Ladybug about his missing parent. Under neither circumstance had she learned anything  _ concrete _ about her disappearance, other than the time frame: about two years ago now. It had been somewhat major news when it happened, but at the time Marinette had paid it little attention, not knowing all that much about the Agreste family. Asking Adrien more about it didn’t feel right, either, since they didn’t know each other very well.

 

“The problem is…” Adrien said softly, “I don’t think my father’s  _ ever _ going to be truly happy, and I don’t think it has anything to do with me.” Unsure of how to respond, Marinette gracefully stared at him, until the boy continued.

 

“Losing my mother, it changed him.” Adrien explained, “He was always a bit cold, and never the most approachable, but she was his  _ anchor, _ in a lot of ways.”

 

**********

 

“It’s definitely dangerous.” Nathalie agreed, but was growing tired of Mr. Agreste’s refusal,  _ “Dangerous, _ but capable of achieving  _ everything _ you want.”

 

“I made a decision a long time ago…” Gabriel shook his head, “People such as this  _ Raphael Ancel _ are a level of unstable that I am not prepared to control. I will not jeopardize the safety of my own son in such a manner.” The image of Gorizilla holding Adrien thousands of feet off the ground flashed through both of their minds, but Nathalie was unimpressed.

 

“Gabriel,  _ you _ would be in control the entire time.” She insisted, “And if M. Ancel stops obeying you, or causes more damage than you’re comfortable with-” Nathalie was cut off by a somewhat maniacal laughter from her boss.

 

“It’s more than just that, Nathalie.” Gabriel said firmly, “I’m not only worried about Adrien, I’m worried about  _ myself.” _

 

“Whenever I akumatize somebody,” Gabriel explained, “The two of us share a deep emotional link unlike anything else. They take on my goal of seeking the Miraculous, but it’s a two-way street.” He looked at Nathalie before adding, “Something  _ you _ undoubtedly experienced when using the Peacock’s power on me.”

 

“If I was to akumatize somebody like  _ Raphael Ancel…” _ Gabriel reasoned, taking her silence as a reason to continue, “I would be exposing my mind to the unhinged  _ id _ of a man that butchered no less than  _ seventy _ young girls in the nineties. Somebody so deranged that his arrest prompted a protest movement aimed at resurrecting the death penalty specially for him.” Gabriel shook his head in disgust before continuing, “If I was to connect with him… the Gabriel Agreste that comes out  _ wouldn’t _ be the same, that’s for sure.”

 

Nathalie arched an eyebrow, wanting him to continue, but Mr. Agreste didn’t even look at her. He simply continued to work on his computer, adjusting designs for an upcoming show. Feeling especially bold today, and completely unsatisfied by his answer, Nathalie reached forward and paused the man’s work.

 

_ “Nathalie.” _ He warned,  _ “Don’t.” _

 

“Aren’t you tired of losing, sir?” She pleaded, forcing him to look her in the eyes, “For a  _ year _ now we’ve  _ tried _ and we’ve  _ tried _ to get those Miraculous. But as time goes on, our opponents get stronger, and our goals more far-fetched. If we aren’t willing to take risks… to do  _ whatever _ it takes… how do you intend to bring Emilie back?”

 

Unable to answer, Gabriel simply stared at his assistant. First with malice, that quickly dissolved into a painful guilt, as thoughts of Emilie often provoked such a feeling. But finally, a sense of deep  _ longing _ crossed his face, and Nathalie knew that she was getting somewhere.

 

But more importantly,  _ Emilie _ might be getting somewhere soon.

 

“What of Ladybug and Chat Noir?” Gabriel whispered, “They’re just children… they don’t deserve to die by the hand of such a… _ lunatic.” _

 

“Once you control absolute power,” Nathalie said simply, “That  _ won’t matter. _ You can do  _ anything. _ You can restore them along with Emilie, and it’ll be like none of this  _ ever _ happened.”

 

Silence sat between the designer and his assistant. Despite being a man who liked to keep his emotion in check,  _ conflict _ was written all over Gabriel’s face. His desire to save his family was being set directly against what remained of his fractured moral code, something Nathalie was not insensitive to. But the woman had already decided, a long time ago, that bringing back Emilie was more important than playing nice. That the rewards outweighed the risks on this one. Gabriel could call back the akuma if necessary.

 

“You’re  _ strong, _ Gabriel.” She insisted, fully believing it, “Raphael Ancel may be a dangerous man, and he’ll make an akuma like no other. But he’s  _ nothing _ next to your will, just like everybody else you’ve controlled.”

 

Silence sat between them as Gabriel Agreste fingered the Miraculous pinned to his chest. A small purple kwami,  _ Nooroo, _ looked between them, fear in his eyes, but he was forbidden to interrupt. But the fear in Nooroo’s eyes paled in comparison to what appeared on Gabriel’s. It was then that Nathalie realized that the man really did doubt his ability to control this one. Nathalie was about to intervene, and concede the issue. If Gabriel truly didn’t believe he could handle it, then maybe-

 

But as Gabriel turned around, facing the portrait of his wife, Nathalie knew he had been convinced...

 

**********

 

La Santé Prison was among the most famous of French prisons. It was well known for housing high-profile inmates from throughout French history, such as the infamous Paul Gorguloff, who murdered a French President in 1932. Dangerous terrorists and serial killers were among the current occupants of the facility, the types of people that could  _ never _ be released upon the public again, and even the guards were nervous around.

 

But for all of the facility’s truly abhorrent people, none carried anywhere  _ near _ the reputation that Raphael Ancel did. Having been arrested for the senseless killing of seventy-five girls, ages ranging from thirteen to twenty-four. No two were killed in the same way, and there was no evidence of any sexual abuse like one might expect. All killed on Fridays, to the point that nineties Parisian nightlife was nearly stopped at one point.

 

Though perhaps the most frightening detail was the way in which said murders came to an end. Rather than being captured, or making a mistake, Ancel simply walked into the police station, during broad daylight and introduced himself at the front desk as the man behind the killings. He was subsequently prosecuted and sentenced to life in prison, his only justification for his crimes being that he “was bored.”

 

Kept in his own personal cell, Ancel was generally only seen by the guards at mealtimes. A special mechanism allowed food to be put in the room without trapping anybody with the misfortune of being near him for longer than strictly necessary. A small, one-way window gave the guard a view of the killer from outside the cell, but today was different.

 

For on this particular Monday afternoon, rather than seeing the sadly-familiar face of one Raphael Ancel, the guard was instead greeted by the alarming sight of an empty cell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nah, Raphael Ancel isn't real. Don't worry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A loose serial killer with super powers is unaccounted for, while Marinette has a confrontation with one of her least favorite people.

“Feeling better I see.” Marinette frowned and turned as she heard an unfortunately familiar voice behind her, and was greeted by the smirking face of Lila Rossi. Having left Adrien only moments ago, Marinette was more than a little bit weary of the Italian girl’s presence. The boy had needed to rush over to his driver, leaving Marinette alone at the school’s entrance.

 

“And you’re asking… why?” Marinette arched an eyebrow, and fixed Lila with a decidedly unimpressed expression.

 

“Just worried about a friend of a friend.” Lila held her hands up in mock surrender, “I heard about Alya not wanting to be your friend anymore…”

 

_ “Excuse me?” _ Marinette balled her free hand into a fist as she clutched her bag more firmly with the other, feeling genuinely afraid despite the lack of a true physical threat.

 

Her conversation with Adrien had lasted long enough that the area was almost completely abandoned. There was nobody Marinette recognized in the courtyard except for Ivan, who was casually sitting on the stairs, clearly engrossed by whatever he was listening to on his headphones.

 

“The two of us had a good talk on Saturday,” Lila explained smugly, in a way that made Marinette want to  _ hit _ her, “I was going to get ice cream by myself, but lo and behold,  _ Alya _ was waiting for her friend, nearly reduced to tears.” Lila gave a fake-innocent look before adding, “You wouldn’t know anything about that… would you?”

 

“I’m not  _ stupid, _ Lila.” She snapped, holding a brave face, “And my friendship with Alya is  _ none _ of your business.”

 

But privately, Marinette was  _ rattled. _ How did Lila know about  _ any _ of this? The only way would be if Alya had actually told her, an idea poignant enough to send fear coursing through Marinette’s veins. Sure, she and Alya had been growing further apart lately due to Marinette’s time as Ladybug, but things couldn’t be that bad…

 

“Oh,  _ my bad.”  _ Lila snickered, “I guess next time I see an upset classmate, I’ll just let them  _ stew. _ Never mind the fact that Alya could’ve been  _ akumatized _ by what you did.”

 

“Like  _ you  _ would care about that.” Marinette spat, and turned to leave, but Lila put a hand on her shoulder, halting her progress.

 

“I told you this was  _ war.”  _ Lila said softly, “I promised I’d isolate you from your friends… that you’d be all alone at the end of this…” She laughed before continuing, “...I just didn’t think it would be this  _ easy.” _

 

Marinette froze, refusing to look at the Italian girl as tears welled in her eyes. Every insecurity she had about her relationship with Alya…. They were being dragged out by the person she hated most (other than Hawkmoth), with nobody to help. Alya and Nino had already left, Adrien had rushed out to his driver, and her other friends were nowhere to be seen-

 

_ “Stop.” _ Both girls turned in surprise to see none other than  _ Ivan, _ glaring straight down at Lila with a fire in his eyes Marinette hadn’t seen since the day he became Stoneheart,  _ “Leave. Marinette. Alone.” _

 

The tension in the scenario, already at astronomical levels, seemed to  _ double _ when Lila glared daggers at the gigantic boy towering over her. And for a moment, Marinette actually thought Lila would attack Ivan, like some kind of unhinged animal, but that passed quickly as Lila seemed to shrink a bit.

 

“What did you hear?” Lila demanded, “Because you must’ve heard Marinette threaten-”

 

“I heard  _ more than enough.” _ Ivan growled, “What the  _ hell _ do you mean, you’re gonna separate Marinette from her friends?” Panic appeared in Lila’s eyes, and Marinette realized that maybe, for once, something might be going right with this Lila mess.

 

**********

 

“So what the heck was all that about?” Plagg’s somewhat nasal voice demanded the moment Adrien closed the door to his room.

 

“What the heck was all  _ what _ about?” Adrien frowned, not at all sure what the kwami was on about this time, and not terribly concerned about it, either. After all, Plagg had once ended up lecturing Adrien for not  _ asserting dominance _ over a somewhat unruly alley cat they had passed. An ordeal that had lasted nearly twenty minutes.

 

“Pigtails!” Plagg almost shouted, flying right in Adrien’s face as the boy tried to unpack his school bag, “Here I was thinking your conversations with that headphones kid were awful, but I hadn’t seen  _ anything _ yet, apparently.”

 

“I take it you’re referring to  _ Marinette _ and  _ Nino.” _ Adrien snorted as he opened up his chemistry textbook to the day’s homework assignment, not really interested in what his companion had to say. He had a fencing lesson in just under an hour, and getting his homework done  _ before _ then would give him a lot more time later.

 

“I totally called it, you know.” Plagg laughed, and at Adrien’s questioning glance, he quickly explained, “From the first time you met her, that day in the rain, I told you that pigtails would make a great  _ girlfriend _ for you. You didn’t believe me then, and yet here we are.”

 

“Marinette’s my friend, Plagg.” Adrien shook his head dismissively, sighing as he realized he must’ve left his chemistry notebook at the school, “Any chance you saw where I left my notebook today? I can’t seem to find it…”

 

“Uh-huh, sure.” Plagg snickered, “Go ahead and change the subject on me, see what good that does.”

 

“I’m  _ serious,  _ you know.” Adrien snapped, “If I’m going to get this work done, I could really use my notebook.”

 

“You know, you  _ could _ just call pigtails for help.” The kwami teased, and was disappointed when Adrien didn’t get mad at him for it.

 

“You know  _ what?”  _ Adrien smiled back at him, “I think I  _ will, _ since that’s what  _ friends _ do for each other.” Suddenly feeling a bit bad, Adrien decided to add, “Look, Plagg. I like Marinette, I really do. She’s smart, she’s gorgeous, and she’s great to everybody. But right  _ now, _ I’m still stressing about this whole business with Ladybug. For the first time  _ ever, _ she didn’t just say no to revealing herself. In fact, she’s the one that brought it up this time… which means she’s taking pretty much  _ all _ of my attention when it comes to my love life right now.” An enamoured look crossed the boy’s face as he mentioned his crush, and he looked fondly at his screensaver themed after the girl.

 

“Keep dreaming kid.” Plagg snorted, “She’s already rejected you  _ twice _ now you know. I don’t think holding on is going to change that.”

 

“Maybe not.” Adrien admitted, “But you saw what happened last time I tried to move on. That wasn’t fair to Kagami, and you  _ know _ that.”

 

“Oh,  _ right.” _ Plagg said, somewhat derisively, “You’re seeing that one today too, aren’t you?”

 

“Fencing at 4:30.” Adrien affirmed with a nod, deciding to start with Geometry instead of Chemistry since he still didn’t have the notebook, “Maybe I’ll call Marinette when I get back about the notes.”

 

“I never did like that one.” Plagg growled, “She’s so  _ arrogant, _ acting like she’s allowed to tell you what to do with your life-”

 

“Her name is  _ Kagami, _ like I just said, not  _ that one.” _ Adrien made finger quotes as he mocked Plagg’s… nickname? “And last time I checked,  _ you’re _ the one trying to tell me what to do with my life right now _ , _ while I  _ try _ to get my work done.”

 

“Damn it.” Plagg sighed dramatically, “Just had to give me a nerd, didn’t you Fu?” Plagg had to fly quickly to avoid a flying notebook from an annoyed teenager moments later, causing the kwami to burst out laughing.

 

**********

 

_ “None  _ of it?” Ivan asked incredulously, as Marinette quietly sipped her coffee. The small diner Ivan had taken her to was quite the cozy little place, and Marinette found herself wondering how she had never discovered it, especially given how close it was to her parents’ bakery.

 

“Not a word.” Marinette sighed, nodding to confirm Ivan’s charge, “Ever since she’s showed up, it’s been  _ lies, lies,  _ and more  _ lies.” _ The girl found herself almost  _ growling _ as she added, “And yet  _ nobody _ seems to have the faintest idea.”

 

“Well, now I do.” Ivan reassured with smile, “And once I’ve convinced Mylene, I’m sure it won’t take long-”

 

“You’ve seen how that worked out.” Marinette said grimly, “Every time I try to call her out, she just adds a bit more to the story and makes me look like a petty  _ bitch _ for questioning her.” She sighed again before adding, “And besides, Adrien already knows too.”

 

“Wait,  _ Adrien _ knows?” Ivan frowned, “Why hasn’t he told anybody, then?”

 

“He doesn’t think that a fight like that is a good idea.” Marinette shrugged, “He figures that she’s lying because she’s new… she wants to impress people.” She shook her head a bit before adding, “And if we call her out over it, and expose her, it’ll just make her get ostracized by  _ everybody.” _

 

It wasn’t completely without merit, she had to admit. If Lila got exposed for all the self-elevating lies she’d told in the last couple of months, she would become absolutely  _ loathed _ by her classmates. They’d shun her in one way or another, probably turning Lila into an even worse person, one  _ definitely _ bitter enough to become an akuma.

 

“Does he know about what happened in the bathroom?” Ivan demanded, “About how she  _ threatened  _ you?”

 

“Well… no.” Marinette admitted, “But why?”

 

“Then  _ tell him!” _ Ivan exclaimed as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, “Tell Adrien about that! He’ll understand then, and he’ll help us! What she did was not okay!”

 

Marinette almost laughed at that, given the scale of threats she faced nearly daily from Hawkmoth’s supervillains, but she had to admit that Ivan did make a point. Regardless of her superhero status, she needed to stand up for herself. Whether she fought Lila on her own, or brought Adrien, Ivan, and Mylene into the fray. She cringed as she remembered Alya’s reaction the last time she tried to call Lila out.

 

She had little doubt Adrien would take action if he learned the full weight of Lila’s actions, like Ivan said. She smiled a bit, remembering the way Adrien had even called out his oldest friend,  _ Chloe, _ when she was being rude to Marinette.

 

But she couldn’t do that. Marinette had  _ far _ too much on her plate right now as it was. Between working in the bakery with her parents, the regular burdens of school life, and the added bonus of being Ladybug… going after Lila was too much. Especially when considering the need to fix her friendship with Alya, something that was going to take even more  _ time. _ She hadn’t even  _ thought _ about designing lately, much to her dismay.

 

“Look, Ivan…” Marinette trailed off softly, placing a reassuring hand on his, “It’s sweet that you want to help, and I  _ really _ appreciate it.” She looked him in the eye before adding, “But I think Adrien might be right about this one. Starting a fight with Lila over schoolyard drama… it just isn’t worth it.”

 

The large boy looked dismayed at that, and stared off into space at her words. Ivan had always been a friend of hers, ever since grade school, even though they were never close. She always did her best to support him in everything he did, including his crush on Mylene last year, and Marinette could tell that Ivan  _ really _ wanted to do the same for her.

 

“If…” Ivan shook his head, growling in frustration, “If you really want to let that… that  _ liar _ keep on doing this…” Ivan finally sighed in defeat, “Then I guess I trust you Marinette.”

 

“Thanks, Ivan.” Marinette beamed at him, standing up to pay for her coffee, “I’m sorry that you had to get involved in all of this-”

 

“And I’m sorry I didn’t get involved more.” Ivan interrupted, “But yeah, you take care Marinette.” He said glumly, before getting up to leave as well. Suddenly overcome with emotion, Marinette rushed forward, and pounced on the boy with a warm hug, one that he accepted begrudgingly before eventually removing her and leaving.

 

Marinette stayed for a moment longer, staring off across the diner, wondering if things would ever change, if she would  _ ever _ end up actually challenging Lila. It didn’t seem likely at this point, but it was good to know that people like Ivan were there for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a Marinette x Ivan story, don't worry guys :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariette is stressed, Adrien has a midlife crisis, and Gabriel keeps making bad decisions.

“That was really nice of Ivan!” Tikki said joyfully as soon as the two of them were alone in Marinette’s room, “Who knew he’d be so eager to help?”

 

“Not me, that’s for sure.” Marinette flopped down on her chaise, not even wanting to _think_ about all of the homework she had this evening. Although her time with Ivan had _definitely_ helped, she was still mentally exhausted from talking with Lila.

 

“And you saw Alya’s little wink!” Tikki added brightly, “She might be mad, but I bet the two of you will be friends again in no time!”

 

“Yeah... I definitely hope so.” She nodded, not even looking at the kwami. Marinette loved Tikki to death, but she really wasn’t in the mood for her unconditional optimism right now. Especially not after Tikki had shut down the possibility of revealing identities. And _especially_ not while she was so  _busy._ She was supposed to be downstairs right now, helping in the bakery, but her parents fortunately hadn’t noticed her entry.

 

Marinette quietly sat back up, after feeling a buzz on her phone. It was an alert from the city, something about _kidnappings._ It didn’t look like anything akuma-related, much to her relief. While Ladybug _had_ helped in regular affairs like this before, she couldn’t right now. She audibly winced at the possibility of another attack today. Even though Hawkmoth had done one on just Saturday, it was still a very plausible scenario.

 

Either way, however, hearing about people getting kidnapped wasn’t good. She silently promised that if it got bad enough, and she managed to get caught up, Ladybug _would_ help out.

 

**********

 

Having suited up for fencing several minutes early, Adrien was happy to see the team’s only fencer in bright red, Kagami, sitting by herself near the entrance. He promptly rushed over to say hi, given that the two of them were still friends. After their less than impressive date several weeks prior, Adrien had been worried that their friendship wouldn’t survive, but the girl had been more than gracious.

 

“Adrien.” She acknowledged his presence with a nod. Something that might’ve come off as cold or unapproachable to somebody unfamiliar with her, but in reality was just her formal upbringing rubbing off on her.

 

“What’s up, Kagami?” He smiled warmly, sitting down next to her, “Did you have fun in Prague this weekend?” He referred to a fencing tournament she had entered.

 

“Maybe _at_ the contest.” Kagami snorted, as she continued to prepare her equipment, “But a six-hour ride each way takes it toll, even in a one of Mother’s luxury vehicles.”

 

 _“Tell_ me about it.” Adrien agreed with an eye roll, and the two fell into a comfortable silence.

 

Despite their _completely_ different attitudes, Kagami and Adrien had realized the more and more they spoke that they two of them lived quite similar lives, really. Adrien had always thought that his father was strict, until he heard about Kagami’s mother. And while Adrien’s fame as a model was certainly more mainstream, Kagami had been making more and more waves in the world of fencing as the young, foreign, prodigy taking the French competitions by storm.

 

“You know, you could’ve come with me yesterday.” Kagami teased lightly, “After all, you’re one of the better fencers I know, and I could’ve used a training partner.”

 

 _“Yeah,_ right.” Adrien snickered, “Go ahead and add _even_ _more_ embarrassing defeats to my record.”

 

“Don’t sell yourself short.” She said seriously, “It’s rare I encounter somebody as naturally gifted as you. With more tournament experience, you could absolutely compete on the same level as me, or perhaps even better. Give it four years, and we’ll both be Olympic medalists.”

 

“Especially when you consider who won our first match.” Adrien chuckled, nudging her as he said it.

 

Kagami rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her water, nudging him right back. There was little doubt in either of their minds that Kagami had been the better fencer that day, but Adrien had been the one declared the winner when Marinette wasn’t sure. He smiled fondly, thinking about that day, remembering how Ladybug had saved him as Adrien, and the way he’d managed to make up with Kagami immediately afterwards.

 

“If you really need to feel better about yourself,” Kagami smiled slyly, “I guess we could always… oh, I don’t know… have a _piano_ competition or something else more suitable for a _delicate_ supermodel such as yourself.”

 

“Hey, I _resent_ that.” Adrien turned bright red, much to his own annoyance, “I’ll have you know that this _delicate_ supermodel can…” He trailed off, unsure of how to make himself sound more macho without referencing his time as Chat Noir.

 

“Nothing?” Kagami teased, patting him on the back in mock comfort, “Well, that’s okay. I’m sure your fangirls love you all the same.”

 

“Yeah, yeah…” Adrien shrugged it off with a smile, but was more than a little alarmed by his lack of findings.

 

There had to be _something._ He used to play basketball, back before he went to public school, but he hadn’t been very good at it. He kept in shape, obviously, both as a result of his superhero adventures and his fencing class, but he didn’t really _do_ anything with it in his civilian life. His rock wall in his bedroom hadn’t been used in _years._

 

Practice went about as well as could be expected. For the most part, Adrien was paired with Kagami, since the two of them were the best on the team, but he was occasionally sent to work with some of the less experienced fencers as well. Teaching people was something Adrien did genuinely enjoy, and wouldn’t have minded making a career out of, in all honesty. Unfortunately, his father would be unlikely to approve of such a plan.

 

 _Whatever._ Adrien audibly sighed as he easily trounced the newest team member. He had long since resigned himself to his father’s will in regards to… well, _everything._ Everything besides his time as Chat Noir was pretty strictly under his father’s control, or Nathalie’s, who was really just a proxy for the busy designer.

 

But at least his superhero life was different. Whereas Adrien Agreste had to _obey,_ Chat Noir was _free._ Chat Noir had pretty much free reign of the city, he could be goofy, and he actually _helped_ people in a way appearing on magazine covers just _didn’t._ Whereas Adrien _sold_ his face to adoring fans, Chat Noir got to _give_ his _actions._ Which life was better wasn’t even a question, really, to him.

 

He smiled broadly, thinking about how Ladybug wanted to reveal secret identities. He still hadn’t seen her since then, and was getting more and more excited about it the more he thought about it (which was a lot). And while Plagg definitely had a point, about her rejecting him _twice,_ Adrien certainly had reasons to be optimistic. Once identities were out… the two of them would be closer than ever!

 

 _“Agreste!”_ Mr. D’Argencourt barked, noticing the way Adrien’s attention seemed to be lapsing.

 

“Sorry, sir!” Adrien apologized, quickly snapping back into position.

 

And while he’d earned that one, the boy couldn’t help but add it to the list of ways Adrien Agreste didn’t stand up for himself.

 

Briefly, Adrien wondered what Ladybug thought of him. The _Adrien_ him, not Chat Noir. His face had been all over the city, so she’d _definitely_ seen him. That was even ignoring the times they’d interacted when he was a civilian, against Simon Says and Gorizilla, to name a few. Did she find him attractive? Or did she think of him as a shallow supermodel? The suspense was killing him.

 

He looked around for Kagami as the practice came to a close. He couldn’t spot her distinct red costume among the crowd of teammates, and figured she must’ve left early. While her schedule didn’t involve such movement as often as Adrien’s did, it certainly wasn’t unheard of for her, either. He felt a pang of sadness as he realized he was going to be stuck waiting for his driver himself today, and that she wouldn’t be joining him.

 

It was as Adrien opened his locker to set his helmet and other equipment inside that he noticed a _man_ standing near the locker room exit, staring right at him. He was tall, with faint blond hair, and toned muscles. His face was clean shaven, and his hair was in an almost _military_ style. His attire was highly formal, with a full tuxedo and even a decorative hat that hid most of his hair.

 

“Can I… help you?” Adrien asked with a frown, meeting his gaze. For it was highly unusual for _anybody_ to be in the locker room at this hour other than the fencing team, _especially_ an adult such as this man.

 

“Maybe.” The man shrugged, and walked right out the door, leaving Adrien inexplicably _chilled._

 

“Who was that guy?” Plagg asked tiredly from inside Adrien’s bag, clearly having just awakened from a camembert-induced slumber.

 

“I… have no idea.” Adrien admitted, gently pushing Plagg back out of view, still uncomfortable about the encounter. He looked behind, to see several of his teammates packing up as well, but none of them seemed to have noticed the man. A glance at the door left him feeling even more anxious, as it was like the man had never been there.

 

**********

 

Nathalie paced Mr. Agreste’s office anxiously, checking the time on her phone. Gabriel was supposed to have returned from his lair by now, having been supervising the villain for nearly _four hours_ now. He had a video conference with several suppliers in just under half an hour, one that he couldn’t afford to be late for…

 

In all honesty, however, Nathalie could care less about the meeting. She was worried about _him._ Gabriel had made it abundantly clear that controlling the new villain was _very_ taxing, and the possibility certainly remained that something terrible had happened.

 

Fortunately, her concerns were soothed when the entrance to the lair opened, and one tired-looking designer emerged the elevator. There were bags under his eyes, and he looked like a meeting with the incompetent buffoons he worked with was the _last_ thing he would want right now, but he _had_ to keep up appearances.

 

“Mr. Agreste.” She said formally, but he simply held up a hand, dismissing whatever she was about to say.

 

“He’s… _dangerous.”_ Gabriel said, panting as he slumped into his desk. “I’ve fortunately stopped him from _killing_ anybody, but I haven’t been able to guarantee everybody’s safety.”

 

“As with _every_ akuma.” Nathalie nodded, “Nothing that can’t be fixed.”

 

“Yes, but this is _different.”_ He sighed, grimly examining the notes Nathalie had prepared for him regarding his meeting, “Whereas with other akuma I’ve prevented what really amounted general mischief… M. Ancel seems _intent_ on murder.” He spared Nathalie a somewhat _aggressive_ look before continuing, “As was to be expected from a _bloody_ serial killer, but I digress.”

 

“What _has_ he done?” Nathalie asked, knowing that whatever it was, it hadn’t been enough to catch media attention just yet. Or the city’s superheroes, for that matter.

 

“Abductions.” Gabriel said quietly, _“Seven_ teenage girls at this point. He has them locked up in an abandoned building west of the city. He wants to slaughter them, but I’ve demanded he provide me the Miraculous first.”

 

“And this strategy seems to be working?” Nathalie asked, somewhat unnerved. At Gabriel’s nod, she added, “-Then I don’t see the problem just yet.”

 

“Probably because you’re not the one with _him_ in your head.” The designer sighed. “Staying in contact like this, I’ve found myself _wanting_ the kills as much as he has. Fortunately, I’ve been able to control the urges, but I’m going to _need_ breaks like this.”

 

And with that, the clearly exhausted designer returned to his notes, obviously dismissing his assistant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes!
> 
> Criticism welcome as always.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien learns some horrifying news, and Alya makes a foolish decision.

It was late in the evening when Marinette was again disrupted by her phone’s buzzing. She was at first annoyed to hear it, and worried that it might be another attack, but her heart nearly burst out of her chest when she saw that it was an incoming call from  _ Adrien. _ She fumbled the phone, nearly dropping it, but managed to recover before the expensive unit hit the floor. Marinette made a mental note to install a special ringtone for Adrien, that way she wouldn’t get caught off guard like this again.

 

“H-Hello?” She coughed heavily to cover her stammer, “Adrien, is that you?”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to catch you while you were sick?” Adrien’s concerned voice answered, and she silently cursed herself for worrying him.

 

“Just a uh…” Marinette trailed off eloquently,  _ “Yeah, _ just a  _ bit!” _ She cringed internally and turned bright red, “I am just a bit sick, but still completely capable of talking to you, Adrien, because you’re my… my  _ friend!”  _ She had no idea what she was about to say instead of “friend,” but it couldn’t have been good.

 

A tired feeling swept over her, as Marinette was getting sick of her inability to talk normally with Adrien. She had handled it just  _ fine _ earlier, even teasing him back a little bit, so what had changed? She decided it was probably just the product of her being surprised to hear from him right now.

 

“Oh, well I hope you feel better soon!” The boy said hastily, “I was wondering if you had the notes from Chemistry today, but I can ask Nino if-”

 

_ “No!” _ She cut in abruptly, desperate not to lose him, “I mean… I can help, no problem!”

 

“Are you sure?” Adrien’s voice sounded even more concerned, “I don’t mean to be a bother.”

 

“Adrien, you could  _ never _ be a bother to me.” Marinette said with a sudden confidence.

 

Silence answered her, and she began to internally panic. It hadn’t been a love confession,  _ especially _ not with this boy, but it was still a fairly aggressive flirt. She should’ve known better than try something right now! Adrien was just asking for help on his homework, and yet here she was acting like some kind of weirdo...

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear what you said?” Adrien’s voice was suddenly strained, “I think I’m going to have to call you back, Marinette. It looks like the  _ police _ are outside of my house. Hope you feel better soon, bye!” He hung up abruptly, and Marinette frowned in confusion. Tikki looked over from one of her dressers expectantly.

 

“Why would the  _ police _ be at Adrien’s house?” Tikki asked, clearly perplexed.

 

“I have  _ no _ idea.” Marinette admitted, staring at the now blank screen of her cell phone.

 

**********

 

“I’m afraid I can’t let you in.” Adrien walked downstairs to see Nathalie at the door, speaking to several uniformed officers, blocking their entry.

 

“This looks  _ juicy.” _ Plagg mumbled, glancing out curiously from within Adrien’s shirt, prompting the blond boy to gently push him back out of view, “Think your father’s in for regular old tax evasion, or is the company involved in insider trading?” 

 

“Hopefully none of the above.” Adrien muttered as he walked up to the door, and next to his father’s assistant.

 

There were two policemen in total, and one of them was Roger Raincomprix, Sabrina’s father. Both had  _ very _ serious expressions, and looked distinctly worried. Definitely  _ not _ the expressions of men coming to enforce the French tax code, Adrien had to figure. Meaning if there was something going on here, it was probably far worse than that…

 

“Adrien!” Lieutenant Raincomprix exclaimed upon seeing him, as if seeing him was the only good news he’d encountered all day, “We need to ask you a couple of questions about this afternoon-”

 

“You will  _ not.” _ Nathalie insisted, “Not without an attorney present-”

 

“What do you need to know?” Adrien demanded, cutting her off, and while gesturing at the two men, added, “What is all of this about?”

 

“You’re not in any trouble.” Roger reassured, holding up his hands diplomatically, “We’re just conducting a missing person investigation.”

 

Now  _ that _ was news. Adrien had heard whispers of some kidnappings this afternoon, but nothing connected to him or anybody he knew. He briefly considered the possibility of getting Chat Noir involved to help, but decided it would be wise to see what the police had to say, first. 

 

“A missing person?” Adrien asked, and Nathalie seemed to tense a bit as well. But the assistant was quick to reclaim her professional facade.

 

“Yes.” Roger nodded grimly, the moonlight reflecting off of his face in a decidedly chilling fashion, “I understand that she’s a friend of yours… a Ms. Kagami Tsurugi?”

 

Adrien’s entire world froze in that moment. Kagami, while obviously not his girlfriend or anything like that, was one of his closest friends besides Nino (and Chloe). The possibility of her being in danger… it was enough to make him want to transform right then, consequences be damned. The fact that he’d seen her just  _ today _ only added to the horror. She’d left fencing early, he remembered that...

 

Adrien didn’t immediately answer the question, his eyes widening as he remembered the mysterious man he encountered at the practice, and the fact that he never actually  _ saw _ Kagami leave. His jaw dropped, and both the officers and Nathalie arched their eyebrows in surprise. Nathalie looked between Adrien and the police, clearly about to intervene, but Roger managed to speak first.

 

“Did you see something?” He almost begged, “We have next to  _ nothing _ at this point, and  _ anything _ would help.”

 

“There… there was this  _ guy…” _ Adrien managed, and both police officers immediately looked alarmed, “He was just  _ standing _ there, but he didn’t look like he belonged. Not at  _ all.” _

 

“This was at your fencing practice?” Roger inquired, and the other officer began quickly taking notes. At Adrien’s nod, he continued, “...And you spotted an unidentified adult man  _ inside _ of the building?”

 

To put it so plainly left Adrien with an unbelievable amount of  _ guilt. _ Partly because it was the truth. Adrien had spotted a man he didn’t recognize inside of the building, after school hours, and he hadn’t said  _ anything _ about it. He had no idea if it was superhero arrogance shining through, or just a lapse in judgement.

 

“I figured he must’ve been allowed in for  _ something.” _ Adrien tried to justify, but Roger set a gentle hand on his shoulder.

 

“Just tell your story, son.” He said calmly, “We’ll worry about the rest later.”

 

So Adrien quickly moved to describe the incident after practice in as much detail as he could. Nathalie, to her credit, didn’t say anything for the entire story, instead glancing anxiously between Adrien and the door to Mr. Agreste’s office, as though worried about him coming out and seeing this conversation unfolding. Why his father would ever care about such a thing was beyond him, but Adrien had long since given up on understanding that man.

 

“Do you guys think you’ll be able to find her?” Adrien asked anxiously after finishing his story, and then cleverly thought to add, “Are Ladybug and Chat Noir helping you?”

 

“No, but between you and me…” Roger’s voice dropped nervously, “If we really are looking at  _ Raphael Ancel _ on the loose again, we’re going to need all of the help we can get.”

 

**********

 

“I thought we agreed on you acquiring the  _ Miraculous.” _ Hawkmoth’s disgruntled voice spoke to Raphael Ancel, now the  _ Reaper, _ prompting a sigh from him as he continued to polish and sharpen several daggers in his lap.

 

“It’s becoming clearer and clearer that you’ve never killed anybody before, have you?” The Reaper mocked, taking Hawkmoth’s silence as affirmation, “It’s more complicated than just  _ deciding _ you want a kill… there’s a lot of patience involved.”

 

“As much as I  _ appreciate _ the lesson,” Hawkmoth’s voice seemed to sneer, “It’s no substitute for results,  _ Reaper.” _

 

The Reaper simply shrugged, and continued his work. A quick glance to his left confirmed that all of his captives, now  _ eleven _ in total, were still securely tied to the exposed pipework of this area in the sewers beneath Paris. His annoyance at Hawkmoth’s incessant  _ nagging _ only grew as he considered the  _ unique _ ways he intended to kill each and every one of them. For whatever reason, Hawkmoth had insisted that the Reaper provide him the Miraculous  _ before _ anybody was harmed.

 

“Do you  _ at least _ have a plan yet?” Hawkmoth demanded, and the Reaper gave a smug smile.

 

“The beginnings of one.” He explained, and silently noted that Hawkmoth could  _ not _ read his mind like a book, as the supervillain had initially claimed. For if he could, he would’ve surely known the answer to his own questions. There was clearly  _ some _ connection, though, as Reaper was picking up on some of the man’s frustration as though it were his own, a detail that piqued his curiosity  _ immensely. _

 

“I’m listening…” Hawkmoth said tiredly.

 

“Give me more time.” The Reaper answered, “I’ll need a few more  _ guests, _ before the plan can really take off.”

 

“You mean  _ captives.”  _ Hawkmoth remarked dryly, “And  _ how many _ more are we talking about?”

 

“Definitely a few.” He grinned, and his perfectly white teeth  _ glowed _ in the pale moonlight shining through a broken window in the complex. “But what I have now is a good start, especially  _ this one.” _ He fidgeted with a license card he’d stolen from a girl at fencing practice… Japanese by the looks of her, but he figured she could be pretty much  _ anything _ for all he knew. Or cared, for that matter.

 

“Why her?” Hawkmoth seemed to whisper, and the Reaper noted the almost  _ personal _ attachment he seemed to have to this one.  _ Interesting. _

 

“Fame.” The Reaper shrugged, “Prestige.” He quietly added, “Once the authorities learn that the young fencing prodigy Kagami Tsurugi has gone missing, it won’t take long for your dear Miraculous wielders to pay me a visit. And the sooner that happens, the sooner I can have my fun.”

 

“Of course.” Hawkmoth said hastily, as if  _ desperate _ to make the Reaper believe it to be true. Which, if the Reaper’s suspicions were correct, meant that it probably wasn’t. It meant he would have to devise an alternative method of achieving his goals, one that didn’t involve Hawkmoth if at all possible.

 

**********

 

After what was actually a good day at school, Alya was ready to go to bed, but was unfortunately still a captive of the education system. As a future journalist, Alya was obviously more invested in writing and other language arts, causing her to struggle quite a bit with the chemistry work Ms. Mendeleev had assigned. No amount of textbook reading or Youtube lecture viewing seemed to help, and she just  _ couldn’t _ seem to get it done.

 

Although she was trying to get work done, her mind started to wander and she ended up reflecting a bit more on the situation with Marinette. She had to admit that her anger had mostly dissipated over the whole affair. After all, Marinette couldn’t help that she was a bit of a mess at times. It was just a part of who she was.

 

She briefly wondered if she owed her friend an apology, but decided against it. After all, whether she meant to or not, Marinette had flaked on her  _ four times _ last week. And instead of just admitting to oversleeping or whatever the truth was, the girl had been rude enough to just make things up every time. Because Alya wasn’t  _ stupid. _ She knew that Marinette’s cat hadn’t contracted the swine flu, like the girl had said last Wednesday. Largely because,  _ well, _ Marinette didn’t even own a cat.

 

The excuses were so far fetched that Alya struggled to feel insulted by them. There was  _ no way _ Marinette  _ actually _ thought they would fool anybody, especially not a journalist like herself. These were the jumbled words of a girl forced on the spot, unable to think of anything plausible as an excuse.

 

Which begged the question: why was Marinette even lying in the first place? And why was she forced into a position where she wasn’t able think of something convincing? Alya sighed, deciding to tune in for some nightly news on her TV before getting back to work.

 

“This just in,” Nadja Chamack’s moderately annoying voice resonated through the bedroom, “Authorities report that the infamous serial killer, Raphael Ancel, was  _ missing  _ from his cell this morning.” Alya was surprised to see that Nadja was visibly  _ shaken _ at this report.

 

“But even more concerning,” Nadja added somewhat nervously, “Is the dramatic spike in missing persons reports filed this afternoon,  _ all _ of them teenage girls aged from fourteen to seventeen. Police have yet to name Ancel as the person of interest, but it seems unlikely that the two events aren’t connected...”

 

Alya didn’t immediately recognize the name, _Raphael Ancel,_ but she had to admit it did sound vaguely familiar. She tapped her pencil thoughtfully, allowing herself a break from the painful Chemistry assignment, before taking out her phone and researching as much as she could about the recently escaped convict. Meanwhile, Nadja was warning all citizens to stay inside, and remain vigilant until Ancel was captured again.

 

“Allllya.” The high-pitched voice of her younger sister Ella called from the kid’s bedroom, much to her annoyance, “It’s sooo hot in here!”

 

“I can’t fix that!” She called back, not even taking her eyes off of her phone. She was becoming more and more uncomfortable with each detail she uncovered, and was beginning to wonder why she hadn’t heard more about this guy, especially since his rampage really wasn’t  _ that _ long ago.

 

“...Chat Noir…” Alya blinked as she heard the hero’s name on the TV, and looked up to see that the leather-clad feline had indeed been spotted on the prowl tonight, apparently searching for Ancel just like the police.

 

“We just need to rescue these girls as soon as possible.” Chat said after being approached by a reporter, “I won’t take any more questions tonight, but listen to Nadja, everybody. It’s  _ not _ safe out here right now.” Alya frowned, struggling to remember the last time Chat Noir had looked this  _ frightened. _ She had encountered him dozens of times while working on the Ladyblog, and even a few times as Rena Rouge. And on all of those occasions, Chat had seemed unfazeable, and courageous to a fault. Things must be  _ really _ bad if he was this worried.

 

She wondered if she would be well served going out to get some footage for the Ladyblog. There wasn’t an akuma, but the presence of any superhero could make for a good story. Ladybug might even come out and join him, which would  _ definitely _ raise her view count. Not only that, but Alya found herself wanting to see Ancel’s arrest firsthand, given the amount of hype building around his escape.

 

_ Probably not a good idea. _ A small voice in the back of her head protested, but Alya was already double checking her phone’s battery to make sure it wouldn’t die on her, not terribly concerned about the danger. A journalist that wasn’t brave enough for a little danger wasn’t a very good journalist, after all. She checked where Chat Noir had last been spotted, and quickly set out for that location. Before leaving, she made sure to grab a can of pepper spray her mother had purchased for her.

 

Better safe than sorry, after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I wanted to joke about Alya going out in the middle of the night while a dangerous criminal roams, it really isn't the most dangerous thing she's done when considering the canon show.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's late night search doesn't quite work out, while Alya grows impatient.

“Kid, I think you know what I’m about to tell you…” Plagg said, eyeing his charge warily.

 

For a long moment, Adrien said nothing, struggling to keep his eyes open as he panted. It had been nearly six hours since his hunt for Raphael Ancel and Kagami had begun, and he hadn’t found a  _ single _ clue to their whereabouts. He had searched dozens of old abandoned buildings in the industrial district, thinking that it was a logical place to start, but had come out empty handed. He’d found plenty of crackheads, and even stopped an assault in progress, but no kidnapped teenagers or insane psychopaths. Having all but spent his energy, he’d set down atop an old steel mill, out of sight from the street to detransform for a moment.

 

Chat Noir could go almost indefinitely without recharging, so long as he didn’t use his  _ Cataclysm, _ but that didn’t mean he  _ should. _ Extended transformations took a toll on Plagg, usually leaving the kwami in an extremely foul mood whenever they happened.

 

This time, however, Plagg just seemed  _ worried. _ Adrien knew why; it was getting  _ ridiculously _ late, and there was no sign of him even getting close. Staying out like this wasn’t going to help anybody, least of all Kagami and the other captives. Adrien knew this, but he couldn’t bring himself to head back. Not while Ancel was still active.

 

“Just… just eat… just eat your cheese.” Adrien managed to say through his exhaustion, handing the black kwami a slice of his favorite camembert.

 

To add insult to injury, there had been  _ another _ kidnapping since Chat Noir had begun his search. This girl was another he’d met before, a model he’d paired with on a shoot not terribly long ago. Her name was  _ Marie, _ he remembered grimly, and she’d been nicer than most in the industry. It led Adrien to briefly wonder whether or not the killer  _ knew _ he was Chat Noir, and was intentionally targeting people close to him, but quickly realized that the theory didn’t have much backing, really.

 

He was almost certain that the man he’d seen at fencing was his guy. After seeing a picture of Raphael Ancel from the nineties on his phone, he was positive.

 

_ “Adrien.” _ Plagg said forcefully, “You  _ need _ to go home!”

 

“Not while Kagami’s still in this clutches of this  _ freak!” _ Adrien spat, mustering the strength to rise back to his feet, “I can’t go back empty handed.”

 

“You  _ can, _ and you  _ will!” _ The kwami hissed, flying right up into Adrien’s face, “If you show up to face the nutcase looking like  _ this, _ you might as well just say goodbye to those girls now!”

 

“It’s not like Ancel has powers…” Adrien shot back, “If I can just  _ find  _ him-”

 

“You _don’t_ _know_ _that!”_ Plagg snapped, interrupting his chosen, “This guy has managed to kidnap a _dozen_ people in less than _two days!”_ The kwami looked almost fearful as he continued, “Does that seem like something a regular guy can do? We have _no_ idea if this guy’s drinking butterfly kool aid, or if he’s just a regular old freakshow. Either way, I’ll be _damned_ if I let you face him looking like _this!”_

 

The tension in the air was thick, as Adrien considered his response. As the human wielding the ring of the Black Cat, Plagg was ultimately beholden to Adrien’s will. Meaning that if he wanted to, Adrien could  _ force _ Plagg to transform, and continue his search. There was nothing a kwami could do to stop that, hence why Nooroo hadn’t done anything to rebel against Hawkmoth over the last year.

 

But both boy and kwami knew that Adrien  _ wouldn’t _ do that. Not because he couldn’t, but because it was just  _ wrong. _ Calling for a transformation while Plagg was being lazy was one thing, but openly overriding his free will was something else entirely.

 

_ “Fine.” _ Adrien finally relented, “But as soon as I can walk tomorrow, I’m calling Ladybug, and I’m getting  _ right _ back out here and kicking this guy’s ass!”

 

“That’s the spirit.” Plagg actually smiled at that, “Now let’s just-” Plagg stopped mid sentence, squinting over Adrien’s shoulder suspiciously, until his eyes widened in shock,  _ “-move!” _

 

Adrien  _ immediately _ whirled around, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he took cover behind the rooftop’s large AC unit that was fortunately near where he was sitting. Plagg followed moments later, quickly cramming the camembert down his throat as fast as possible. Panic surged through the boy, as concern about his identity potentially being blown became an immediate problem.

 

_ Footsteps. _ Not very quick ones. They started out very faint, causing Adrien’s heart to pick up, but the way they seemed to grow  _ louder _ was enough to make the tired boy lose all of his fatigue  _ instantly. _ Fortunately, Plagg have him a frantic nod moments later.

 

“Claws out!” Adrien called, and quickly whirled back out from behind his cover as soon as the power of the Black Cat finished engulfing his body and protecting his face. He drew his baton immediately, and prepared to face...

 

_ Nothing. _ Chat Noir blinked, looking around in all directions for the intruder.

 

_ “Chat Noir…” _ A somewhat bemused voice called from the shadow of the service stairwell entrance ahead of him.

 

“Show yourself!” The hero shouted, only barely making out the faded form of a man in a large trench coat. Chat’s eyes widened in confusion and fear, as he realized that his enhanced night vision wasn’t working like it was supposed to for whatever reason. And no night vision meant forfeiting one of his only real advantages in a fight like this…

 

“Frightened, aren’t you?” The man teased, obviously not obeying Chat Noir’s command, “You’re worried about what I saw… what I  _ could’ve _ see.” Every muscle in the feline’s body seemed to tense even more at that, and he silently cursed himself for assuming that this rooftop was safer than anywhere else in the city.

 

“Well, you’re _right_ to be afraid.” The mysterious figure chuckled, “And before you ask, _no,_ I am _not_ Raphael Ancel… At least, _not_ _anymore.”_ Not-Ancel paused, as though deep in thought, before continuing, “Now, I go by _The Reaper,_ though I must say I’m _less_ than impressed with Hawkmoth’s creativity.”

 

“It’s a bit much.” Chat Noir agreed, trying to buy himself time to  _ think,  _ “And  _ besides, _ aren’t you missing the scy-” But before he could finish, he sensed something  _ fast _ emerging from the shadows ahead.

 

Chat turned at the last second, just narrowly avoiding as something pitch black flew past him, truly testing his reflexes. In the brief second he had to look at the projectile, Chat realized that it was literally made of  _ shadow, _ and sharpened to a fine point that could penetrate his leather suit with relative ease. And judging from its height off the ground, the projectile had been heading straight for his chest. 

 

The reality that he could’ve  _ died, _ and that he would’ve failed both the missing girls and Ladybug was enough to freeze him in place.

 

“Impressive…” The Reaper mused, as the flying blade stuck the roof behind Chat Noir with a clatter, “You’re quicker than I thought.” This jarred Chat back to reality, and his face contorted into a snarl.

 

“You let those girls go,  _ Ancel, _ or I swear-”

 

“Or what now?” The Reaper taunted, finally stepping out of the shadows,  _ “You’re _ going to make me?”

 

He wore a black cloak, with a hood that was currently pulled down to reveal his neat blond hair, the same as earlier that day. He was, however, far  _ taller _ than Adrien remembered, easily seven feet high, and most likely even taller. His arms were also substantially more  _ muscular, _ and he most certainly hadn’t been carrying a scythe earlier, either. A gigantic, glistening scythe that was completely black besides the shining silver blade.

 

Chat Noir had never felt so small, so  _ weak, _ in comparison to a foe before. He’d met villains that were stronger than him, to be sure, but never to this degree that The Reaper absolutely  _ oozed _ power. Combined with the reality that this akuma clearly wasn’t as  _ stupid _ as his predecessors, and Chat Noir was quite possibly looking at his most dangerous enemy yet.

 

_ I thought we had a firm policy on not facing the villain alone? _ His own words to Ladybug, a mere two days ago in the battle against Scorcher, taunted him in his head. Here he was, tired and alone, against a mysterious new enemy that he couldn’t even properly deal with even  _ if _ he somehow emerged triumphant. Purifying an akuma wasn’t within his power set, unfortunately... 

 

“Now, my dear kitten,” The Reaper grinned, perfect white teeth now glistening in the moonlight as he spun his scythe, “I suggest you give me that ring, before things get  _ unpleasant.” _

 

**********

 

Alya’s night was turning into a disaster. She’d been out for  _ hours _ now, and she hadn’t been able to catch up with Chat Noir, or run into Ladybug like she’d hoped. Instead, she found herself stranded in a dangerous part of town, in the middle of the night, by herself. And while Alya’s self-preservation instincts were certainly a bit lacking at times, even  _ she _ could tell this wasn’t a good situation.

 

Her only small success came when she encountered a young woman apparently rescued from an assault by Chat Noir minutes before. Her name had been  Cecile, and Alya had been fortunate enough to get an interview with her, and upload it to the Ladyblog. It wasn’t the story her fans  _ wanted, _ but it would certainly placate them for the time being.

 

She had just finished the upload when a glance at the time caused her to gawk: it was nearly four in the morning! She’d been out here for almost  _ five hours _ on a  _ school night.  _ She still needed to finish her Chemistry work, and a few other assignments, but school was starting in just a few hours. She’d had late nights before, but this was getting ridiculous… She decided to rush home immediately, and quickly turned to leave the industrial district.

 

But lo and behold, she was greeted by the sight of Chat Noir,  _ sprinting  _ towards her at full speed, a panicked look in his unnaturally green eyes.

 

_ “Alya, run!” _ He shouted, landing in front of her and breathing heavily, “It’s Ancel… he’s still after me…”

 

“Has he been akumatized?” Alya demanded, quickly opening the camera on her phone again, not quite hearing the hero’s warning, “Have you seen what he looks like yet?”

 

_ “Alya.”  _ He rasped, glaring at her,  _ “You need to leave.” _ She bristled, annoyed by the insinuation that she couldn’t take care of herself.

 

“I’ve seen you fight villains before.” She said defiantly, “And if anybody here should be worried about the villains being dangerous, I’d check  _ your _ track record.” Chat’s eyes narrowed, but Alya wasn’t quite finished.

 

“And while we’re at it, where’s Lady-  _ hey!” _ She cried as Chat Noir snatched her off the ground where she stood and vaulted straight into the air on his baton.

 

The two of them began to vault across the city, and out of the industrial district. Alya was about to give him a piece of her mind for grabbing her without warning like that, but the words died in her throat when she looked behind them. Alya gaped at the sight of something  _ flying _ after them, with a black cape flapping in the wind. Moments later, something black seemed to launch straight from the figure, and at the two of them.

 

_ “Look out!”  _ Alya called, but it was too late. The projectile impaled Chat Noir, right through his chest, causing him to lose his grip on the baton and begin freefalling.

 

Alya couldn’t help it; she started  _ screaming. _ The two of them fell further and further, Chat Noir seemingly unable to act, his body dangling limply as she held onto him. Blood was pouring out of the wound on his front and back, as the shot seemed to have gone straight through. The hero’s baton, now abandoned, fell in a different direction entirely, still fully extended.

 

“Chat Noir!” She cried, shaking him desperately, trying to get  _ anything  _ out of him.

 

At what was seemingly the  _ last _ moment, the feline’s eyes snapped back open. Seeing the predicament, he immediately wrapped his body around Alya’s and rolled so  _ he _ would be the one taking the brunt of the impact, hopefully protected by his Miraculous transformation. Alya closed her eyes, silently thanking Chat and praying with every fiber of her being that they could survive this…

 

Hitting the ground hurt…  _ a lot. _ Alya’s glasses fell off of her face immediately, probably breaking the moment they hit the concrete. Chat Noir, while shielding most of her body, was unable to protect every inch of her flesh, leaving her left arm to scrape against the street in an explosion of sheer  _ agony. _ She and Chat Noir both cried out, sliding across the pavement and sprawling onto the sidewalk. Alya tried to move, but the pain was just too much. She instead cried out even more, cradling her now bleeding arm.

 

Moments later, a large  _ thump _ came from the street. Alya’s vision, not quite as strong without her glasses, was still adequate for seeing that their mysterious pursuer (probably Ancel) had landed several meters away.

 

“Well… what have we here?” The man chuckled a bit, examining the fallen hero and injured journalist, “Hawkmoth always did believe in me, but I never thought it would be this  _ easy.” _

 

“Leave us alone!” Alya cried, mustering the strength to  _ get up. _ She cradled her left arm against her chest, and fixed Ancel with as much malice as she could muster. Brave as she was, Alya knew what Ancel had done before, and that was  _ without  _ superpowers. And for all her courage, that  _ terrified _ her. She looked back at Chat Noir, but he was back in an unconscious state.

 

“Perhaps a good old bleed out…” The killer mused, fixing Alya with an almost  _ studious _ expression, and quickly explained, “I’ve pulled off literally  _ dozens  _ of different murders. I never repeat a method… but I’ve never had somebody simply run out of blood before. I’ve tried it before, mind you, but it ends up taking longer than I enjoy, so I  _ always _ end up settling on something else.”

 

Her arm hurt like hell. Her entire body felt horribly bruised from the whole tumble, and she was scared out of her mind. Alya realized that Ancel, as one of Hawkmoth’s akuma, would most likely let her go to take Chat Noir’s Miraculous if she just  _ ran. _

 

But she didn’t. Maybe it was her time as Rena Rouge kicking in. Maybe it was a certain  _ guilt _ from slowing Chat Noir down with her recklessness. Maybe she just didn’t feel like running. But whatever it was, it was  _ powerful. _ So instead of fleeing, and potentially living on, Alya Cesaire stood her ground. She raised her one good arm, and clenched it into a fist.

 

“You should go back to Hawkmoth while you  _ still can.”  _ She growled, but the threat felt empty. She knew she couldn’t follow through, of course, but maybe Ancel would be intimidated?

 

“You think you can beat  _ me?” _ Ancel gave a derisive snort, “Even before I had these strange abilities…” To make his point, the shadows around him began moving. One demonstrated a hanging, another the electric chair. Others showed death so  _ unspeakable _ Alya couldn’t force herself to look at them, “...I could’ve subdued you with one hand. So  _ please, _ do us all a favor and  _ cut the act _ before I grow tired of it.” Alya’s eyes widened as a  _ scythe _ appeared in his hands, and he casually began to approach.

 

_ What was she doing? _ She felt tears welling her eyes, both in fear and shame, as she reviewed the last few minutes. She’d gone out  _ alone, _ in the middle of the night, and her actions had potentially gotten her  _ and _ Chat Noir  _ killed.  _ Funnily enough though, she found that her biggest regret didn't have nearly as much to do with those. Instead, she found herself saddened that she was about to die having never made up with Marinette...

 

“She’s  _ not alone.” _ A familiar voice said, and they both looked down the street in surprise.

 

Standing on top of a parked taxi, partway down fifth  arrondissement, was the Miraculous Ladybug, in all her glory. Chat Noir’s baton was in one hand, and she was clutching her yoyo tightly in the other, spinning it a bit to make a shield. What stood out more than anything though was the sheer  _ rage _ in her expression. She looked between her fallen partner and the injured Alya, and a certain  _ fire  _ seemed to light in her eyes. An anger Alya had never seen before, and was honestly  _ terrified  _ of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should have another one up by the end of the weekend. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains sequences of intense action followed by heavy angst. Read at your own risk...

“Some partner you’ve got there.” The Reaper said, an almost  _ curious _ note to his voice as he gestured to the unconscious Chat Noir. He stepped closer to Ladybug as he continued, “Good reflexes, decent at fighting… but not terribly hard to bring down, either.” His grip on the scythe tightened, and his eyes narrowed, before he continued, “Though if I’m to believe Hawkmoth,  _ he’s _ not the one I should be worried about… is he?”

 

Ladybug said nothing, sizing up her opponent and the surrounding area. Alya was injured, and Chat Noir was  _ completely _ down. Panic rose in her chest when she realized that her partner was  _ bleeding, _ to the point that the sidewalk around him was stained a violent red. There was a real chance that without serious medical attention, she could lose him. A reality she’d faced before (Timebreaker came to mind), but she was  _ never _ prepared for.

 

“It’s strange…” The Reaper mused, unbothered by Ladybug’s lack of a response, “I always pictured that you’d be  _ taller, _ or at least a bit more physically imposing in some way.” His face contorted into a nasty  _ sneer _ before adding, “But you’re nothing like that, are you? Both you and your feline friend…” He gestured to the fallen Chat Noir again, “...You’re not heroes, and you’re not the saviors Paris thinks you are. You’re just  _ children _ in flashy costumes, aren’t you?”

 

“Don’t you talk like that!” Alya spat, “She  _ is _ a hero! Ladybug is the bravest person I’ve ever  _ seen!” _ Alya looked the spotted heroine in the eye with something resembling adoration before continuing, “Don’t listen to him, Ladybug! He’s just trying to get inside your head!” Ladybug was immediately worried for the girl’s safety, as she openly defied the Reaper, but the fear seemed unfounded as the villain in question didn’t  react.

 

Rather than hurt Alya, or verbally retort, The Reaper simply arched an eyebrow, looking Ladybug straight in the eye, as if  _ daring  _ her to agree with Alya’s claim.

 

Truth be told, Marinette had no idea  _ what  _ to feel. On the one hand, Alya’s praise was comforting, and clearly genuine. Marinette knew first hand that Alya worshipped the ground Ladybug walked on, and thought the world of her. In her mind, there was  _ no chance _ Ladybug would lose a fight like this.

 

But on the other hand, Alya really  _ didn’t _ believe in Marinette. Sure, Alya  _ liked  _ Marinette, clearly, as they were friends, but she didn’t  _ believe _ in her. The Marinette of Alya’s mind couldn’t have been more different than Ladybug. To Alya, Marinette is an awkward girl who needs help to talk to the boy she likes. She’s a total mess that can’t show up to anything she commits to. Marinette is a jealous idiot for not trusting  _ everything _ Lila says without question. The list went on.

 

So instead of answering either of them, Ladybug merely slid off of the taxi she was standing on, defiantly facing the Reaper. In one hand, she continued to spin her yoyo, and in the other she held Chat Noir’s baton. It had been lying on the street when she found in, its owner having dropped it in confusion after being hit. She pressed on the bright green paw print, immediately extending the metallic weapon to a reasonable length, and clutched it like a sword.

 

The Reaper, in turn, grinned maniacally, and spun his scythe around menacingly. 

 

“Well…” He grinned, as though he could read the doubt in her mind, “I suppose we’ll find out who is right together then, won’t we?”

 

**********

 

_ Pain. _ It was all Adrien could feel as he groaned, not sure where he was, or why everything  _ hurt _ so much. He moved slowly, clutching at his chest, and felt something warm through the clawed glove of his leather suit. He blinked, opening his eyes and frowning as he realized that he was transformed, for whatever reason. Still sensing something warm on his chest, Chat Noir raised his hand, inspecting the limb for its source, and immediately gasped.

 

_ Blood _ was pouring from a hole in his chest. A lot of it, too. He squirmed frantically, panicked by the sight of the injury… He’d been hurt before, hit with all sorts of negative status effects by various akuma, but never in such a  _ physical _ sense. Mind control hurt, but in the end it was more of a blow to his ego if he was being honest. 

 

“Chat Noir!” A voice cried, and he looked up to see that Alya was standing over him, panic in her eyes as well. Memories seemed to flood back, as he remembered where he was, and the power of the Reaper.

 

“I…  _ what?” _ Chat tried to stand up, but immediately felt dizzy and slumped right back into a puddle of his own blood. Alya grabbed his arm, trying to support him, but it was to no avail. He wasn’t getting up anytime soon.

 

“Ladybug saved us!” Alya explained, “She arrived just in time to stop him from killing us, and she’s still fighting him now!”

 

The realization that Ladybug was alone with that guy was all Adrien needed to hear. Moments later, Chat Noir was limping straight towards an old factory where Alya directed him. Apparently, Ladybug had been flung through one of the windows, and the Reaper had dove in afterwards.

 

**********

 

“Your partner is dead.” Ancel taunted, twirling his scythe as he closed in on Ladybug, “Your devoted follower will soon be left with a broken pedestal where you once stood, and this city will have to face the reality that its alleged  _ saviors _ were nothing more than a pair of  _ idiots _ with far more power than they ever deserved-”

 

 _“Shut..._ _Up!”_ Ladybug snarled viciously, finally landing a kick on her assailant. The Reaper, in turn, fell backwards off of the steel walkway and down onto the currently inactive assembly line below with a _crash._ A fall that would’ve killed any normal man, Ladybug realized, but she didn’t expect it to have anywhere _near_ that effect on Ancel. After all, her opponent had already proven several times over that he could take a few hits.

 

Her suspicions were confirmed, moments later, when a volley of dark projectiles shot from below, sparking as some of them collided with the walkway. Most, however, were aimed  _ just _ right, so they went through the cracks in the platform, nearly striking the frightened Ladybug. She dodged, running across the walkway, but the Reaper followed her progress with relative ease.

 

Left with no other options, as the black blades came closer and closer to hitting her, Ladybug jumped off the walkway, and down onto the assembly line below.

 

“Kind of you to join me…” The Reaper taunted,  _ far _ closer to her than she realized. 

 

She stepped back just in time to avoid a swipe from the villain’s scythe. The silver blade came within  _ inches _ of her ear, and nearly clipped the precious source of her power. Her panic over nearly losing had to be ignored, however, when Ancel quickly followed up with another swing. This time, Ladybug managed to catch the deadly weapon on her partner’s baton, but the Reaper’s raw strength was enough to force her a step backwards, especially since she was only able to clutch the weapon with one hand.

 

The Reaper stepped backwards, and flung  _ even more _ of his projectiles. Ladybug spun her yoyo this time, managing to block the entire volley.

 

“I like you.” The Reaper grinned, his smile even more maniacal now, “My guests have  _ never _ put up this much of a fight before…”

 

_ “I’m just getting started.” _ She said through gritted teeth, before chucking her yoyo into the air a moment later,  _ “Lucky Charm!”  _ An explosion of red light illuminated the entire facility, confirming the use of her greatest power.

 

_ “Nullify.” _ The Reaper smirked, snapping his fingers with barely concealed amusement. And much to Ladybug’s horror, the red and black polka-dotted flamethrower that had appeared above dissipated  _ instantly. _

 

“W-What?” She stammered, her eyes widening in fear.

 

“Upset?” The Reaper asked mockingly, “Well you shouldn’t be. A magical handout doesn’t make for a very fair fight, now  _ does it?” _ He laughed at his own joke before continuing, “Let’s see what you are without your little  _ party trick.” _

 

Ladybug was frozen in spot,  _ paralyzed. _ Her Lucky Charm had been disrupted before, on a couple of occasions. Robustus had stolen it, Sandboy had interrupted its activation… but nobody had  _ ever _ just destroyed it like that before. It was her one indisputable advantage in every fight, and it  _ always _ gave her what she needed to turn the fight in her favor. But against the Reaper, it just  _ didn’t work. _ How Hawkmoth could create a villain that strong was beyond her, but she didn’t have time to worry about that.

 

What mattered was that now she was  _ alone, _ in an abandoned building in the middle of the night, up against a  _ psychopath _ that made Sandboy look like an absolute  _ joke. _ Her eyes widened even more when the familiar  _ beep _ of her Miraculous signalled that she had only minutes left. Apparently the failed move still counted...

 

“It seems that the girl…  _ Alya,  _ isn’t it?” The Reaper snickered, “It would seem that her faith in you was misplaced, my dear Ladybug.”

 

“We’ll see about that!” Both parties turned in surprise to see that Chat Noir had entered the scene, clutching at his chest but still very much  _ alive. _ His eyes held a powerful rage, all directed at one Raphael Ancel.

 

“Back so soon?” Ancel laughed, not at all concerned by the newcomer, “I must say I’m impressed.” 

 

Ladybug wasn’t sure she’d  _ ever _ been so glad to see the cat. Suddenly able to think clearly again, she scrambled her mind, looking around  _ everywhere _ for anything she could use. She considered her opponent’s power, and particularly his ability to remove their powers. It was something that was apparently tied to his  _ finger snapping, _ of all things… An idea struck her, but Chat Noir would have to understand her directions without words.

 

“Chat Noir!” Ladybug called, managing to regain her composure,  _ “Catch!” _ She tossed him his baton, which her partner promptly snatched out of the air moments later. He snuck her a glance, to which she subtly closed her hand and reopened it, signalling that her partner should call for his power as well...

 

_ “Cataclysm!” _ Chat yelled, lunging straight at The Reaper with a vengeance. Ancel was unfazed, however, and simply raised his right hand to remove the attack...

 

Only for Ladybug’s yoyo to  _ smack _ his wrist to the side, stopping him mid-snap. The calm poise on the man’s face vanished in an  _ instant, _ and for the first time since she laid eyes on him, The Reaper looked…  _ frightened. _ Something Ladybug took no small amount of satisfaction in, as Chat Noir swung the crackling black energy of his cataclysm straight at the villain.

 

Their victory was short-lived, however, as Ancel managed to block the total destructive power with his scythe, causing the weapon to turn to ash but also spare his life. Chat quickly followed up with a jab, sending the baton straight into the Reaper’s stomach. Ladybug lunged after him,  as well, flinging her yoyo at him. Hopefully she could use the rope to restrain him...

 

But the panicked villain suddenly vanished in a puff of black smoke, leaving the superhero duo alone in the haunting darkness of the old factory.

 

**********

 

Alya was beginning to doubt her decision to send Chat Noir after Ladybug. His injuries had looked downright  _ awful, _ and the last thing he needed was to face the Reaper again. He was barely walking when she let him go, after all. Her fears were proven unfounded, however, when the entrance to the factory opened moments later...

 

“Ladybug!” Alya called out in excitement and relief as her idol stepped back onto the street, supporting Chat Noir as she walked. One of his arms was wrapped around her, and the two of them were limping in painfully slow fashion. Alya quickly rushed to the feline’s other side, helping Ladybug bring him to a fortunately empty bus stop bench nearby.

 

“The Reaper, is he…” Alya began, but Ladybug held up a hand, stopping her from finishing that sentence.  _ Anger _ was written all over the heroine’s face.

 

_ “Not now.” _ Ladybug growled, “Just… just give me a moment.”

 

After taking a quick second to catch her breath, Ladybug stepped backwards, and promptly threw her yoyo straight up into the air. With a quick call of  _ Miraculous Ladybug,  _ magical ladybugs quickly swept over the scene, engulfing Chat Noir’s chest and Alya’s arm, instantly restoring both of them to their original condition. Alya, despite the stress of the situation, immediately let out a sigh of relief as her pain finally stopped. Her glasses, now completely restored, appeared right back on her face, also to the journalist’s immense relief.

 

“He got away…” Ladybug said defeatedly, clearly exhausted from the fight as she slumped down on the bench next to her partner, “He all but beat me in the fight, and he would’ve  _ killed _ me, if Chat hadn’t gotten involved too.” Tears were brewing in the spotted heroine’s eyes, a definite  _ terror _ taking the place of her anger for the moment, as she stared right into Alya’s eyes, “This guy… he’s more powerful than  _ anything  _ I’ve seen. I don’t think… I don’t think I’m going to be able to beat him!”

 

Alya blinked, not sure of how to respond to this. The scene before her seemed a blatant contradiction to  _ everything _ she thought she knew about Ladybug. First, her idol didn’t  _ lose. _ She  _ always _ came out on top, no matter what she was fighting. And second, Ladybug didn’t act like this, either! The heroine she knew didn’t  _ have _ a defeatist attitude. She didn’t need help from  _ anybody,  _ except  _ maybe _ Chat Noir, and that was only sometimes. 

 

“We’ll get him.” Chat Noir said confidently, still poking at the spot on his chest where there had previously been a gigantic hole, “He’s tough M’lady, no doubt, but we managed to get the upper hand on him tonight, and we’ll do it again!” It seemed as though being in the presence of Ladybug was all it took to restore him to his old self. “You  _ always _ find a way.” What should’ve been high praise, however, seemed to only deepen the hurt on Ladybug’s face.

 

“You mean… he’s  _ still out there!?” _ Alya’s eyes widened, the full ramifications of Ladybug’s words sinking in, “You weren’t able to save any of the hostages, or send him back to jail-” The rest of the sentence died in Alya’s throat when the rage returned to her idol’s eyes.

 

_ “Hey!”  _ Ladybug snapped, “Last I checked,  _ you  _ were the reason my partner almost  _ died _ on the street a few minutes ago!” She stood back up, still shorter than the red headed reporter, but Alya cowered nonetheless, “So don’t act like  _ I’m _ the one that failed here! If you had just  _ stayed out of the way-” _

 

“Ladybug!” Chat Noir interrupted, standing back up and getting between the two girls and holding up his hands diplomatically, “It’s okay, she made a mistake, we all do that someti-”

 

“And  _ you!” _ Ladybug growled, “Wasn’t it just  _ two days _ ago that you were telling  _ me _ off for  _ fighting the villain alone!?” _ Shame immediately filled the boy’s face, to the point that when he opened his mouth to respond, nothing came out. Instead, both Alya and Chat Noir just stood there, staring at Ladybug like two kids sent to the principal’s office. Tonight, they had both failed the person they respected the most…

 

“I saw your  _ fucking _ blog post!” Ladybug screamed at Alya, “That’s right, I’m a subscriber! Imagine my  _ shock _ when I’m woken up at  _ four in the morning _ by one of your posts! I came out here to make  _ you _ get off the damned street!” She shook her head, stopping briefly to wipe the tears from her eyes, “And  _ then,  _ I saw that my  _ partner  _ was out here too! I can’t believe the two of you would do this!”

 

For Alya, the whole situation was like getting hit by a truck. Ladybug, the girl she admired more than anybody else, was sobbing in front of her, all because of what  _ Alya _ had done. Ladybug, the ultra-famous celebrity that had nurtured  _ her _ blog in particular. Ladybug, who had picked Alya out of the crowd to fight by her side when she need an ally. And if Alya had just stayed at home tonight, like a normal person, Chat Noir might not have gotten hit. Ladybug might not have been pushed into a one-on-one battle with the most deranged man Paris had seen in  _ decades. _

 

“Because,  _ guess what!?” _ Ladybug hollered, looking between the two of them, “I’m one of the unlucky sacks of shit that  _ care _ about you guys!” Ladybug was trembling, and she looked back at Chat Noir before continuing, “I thought I was going to lose both of you… You  _ both _ could’ve  _ died _ out here…” 

 

If Alya had just  _ stayed home, _ Ladybug and Chat Noir might have managed to rescue those missing girls, and return that lunatic to prison where he belonged...

 

“What I  _ need.” _ Ladybug sobbed, tears still flowing from her eyes despite her rage, “Is to go to bed… I need to sleep, I need to get my homework done, and I need…” She trailed off, rubbing her head tiredly, “I need a partner I can count on-” Chat Noir’s eyes widened, full of a  _ hurt  _ untold, “-and a teammate who doesn’t run straight  _ towards  _ the trouble whenever she gets the chance-” Ladybug’s stopped mid sentence, and her eyes widened, as she realized what she’d just revealed.

 

Chat Noir, while sometimes a bit slow on the uptake, was no idiot. He blinked, first in confusion, and then in surprise, as he looked between the two girls frantically. Recognition was clear in his eyes as he fixed Alya with something regarding contempt.

 

“You’re  _ Rena Rouge, _ aren’t you?” Chat Noir asked quietly, and Alya could only nod.

 

She wasn’t sure what to make of that one. Ladybug had been  _ very clear _ that keeping her identity a secret war of the utmost importance. But it wasn’t like it had been blown to the public, as Chloe’s had. This was just Chat Noir, Ladybug’s  _ partner. _ Surely him knowing wasn’t going to a problem… was it? There was a layer of  _ disgust _ on the feline’s face. But it seemed to collapse a moment later, when his head turned sharply in surprise.

 

“Ladybug!” He called, but she was already running away, into the night. He started to vault after her, leaving Alya alone on the street behind him.

 

And as the heroes abandoned her, Alya wasn’t sure if she had  _ ever _ felt so  _ miserable. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the physical damage was all repaired, our heroes' first battle with The Reaper has left emotional scars that are hard to measure...

“So much for your  _ plan.” _ Hawkmoth’s voice said in his mind, and the  _ sneer _ in his voice was immediately evident.

 

“Calm down.” The Reaper said with a sigh in his voice, “That wasn’t our only chance at getting the Miraculous. Another opportunity is certain to present itself soon.”

 

“You were  _ arrogant.” _ Hawkmoth chided him, “You underestimated Ladybug…  _ toyed _ with her for longer than necessary. You gave her enough time to turn the tables, and now  _ I _ am the one who has to wait even longer for my Miraculous! Meaning  _ you _ will not be allowed to have your  _ fun _ just yet, either.” Ancel spared a glance for the captive girls.

 

He counted them off, eleven in total, pleased that they were all still here. Even though their faces were concealed by blindfolds and other restrictive articles, Ancel reeled in the knowledge that they were beyond  _ terrified. _ In a world where so many things existed outside of his influence, it was comforting to know that  _ he _ was the one who made the choices here. They would all die eventually, a consequence of the human condition. But  _ how _ that death came to pass… that was up to him now.

 

The Reaper eyed one girl in particular, a blonde model he’d kidnapped despite the  _ thousands _ of euros invested into her personal bodyguard. Her skin, usually well-maintained with a variety of products, was now pale with fear.

 

“You overstate her value.” The Reaper said in reference to Ladybug, waving a hand dismissively despite Hawkmoth not being able to see him, “For somebody whose powers run on  _ emotion, _ it impresses me how little you understand  _ people, _ Hawkmoth.” He chuckled at his own joke.

 

“Do not  _ insult _ me.” Ancel found himself smirking at the annoyance in the villain’s voice. “I will not be  _ lectured _ on the intricacies of human interaction by a man who spent the last two  _ decades _ in a prison cell for mass murder.” Hawkmoth paused, before adding, “Ladybug is a capable enemy, something you should  _ not _ soon forget.”

 

_ Frustration. _ The Reaper could feel it radiating off of Hawkmoth in large amounts at the mention of his opponent. More than just frustration, though. Ancel concentrated, focusing on his newfound link with the supervillain. Hawkmoth apparently carried a degree of  _ respect _ for Ladybug as well. Like earlier, Ancel was surprised to find that he was able to detect, and even  _ share _ Hawkmoth’s emotions. It was…  _ strange. _ For more reasons than just the supernatural nature of the connection.

 

Namely, Raphael Ancel couldn’t remember any time in which he’d felt emotion this…  _ potent. _ Not since a  _ very _ long time ago… in times he refused to think about. For years, Ancel had adopted a much more  _ detached _ way of handling himself. To the point that real  _ emotion _ seemed to be almost unattainable. Feeling it from Hawkmoth, and in such great amounts… it was almost as addicting as his kills, if he was being fully honest.

 

“Ladybug is capable  _ only _ in that she wields great power.” The Reaper finally retorted, “Take away the shiny earrings, and the girl under the mask will be no different than any of my  _ guests _ here tonight.” He gestured to his hostages once again, “I looked this girl in the  _ eyes, _ Hawkmoth. In her eyes I saw fear beyond measure…” He smiled, relishing in the memory, “You will soon see just how  _ fragile _ she really is…”

 

**********

 

It was  _ always _ a difficult choice, as Tikki remembered. And no two Ladybugs dealt with failure in the same way, making the aftermath testing no matter what.

 

She could be direct with Marinette. Tear the bandage right off, and get straight to the point. Tell the girl that the way she exposed Alya’s identity to Chat Noir was foolhardy, and the way she insulted the both of them was several steps too far. They need to work  _ together, _ all  _ three _ of them, if they’re going to bring down The Reaper. It’s okay to be emotional, especially in stressful situations like this, but there are some things, like secret identities, that she  _ must _ keep a lid on, no matter  _ what _ the circumstances…

 

...But as Marinette detransformed, and Tikki got a look at the sheer  _ misery _ on her face, she realized that this was a lecture her charge had already given herself. Probably several times, given the tears in her eyes. It was clear that all the girl wanted right now was to bury herself in her sheets, and forget tonight ever happened.

 

Which left Tikki with the other approach. The  _ softer _ approach.

 

Instead of calling out everything that went wrong in the last half hour, Tikki simply curled up against her chosen’s face as she crawled into bed. And as Marinette sobbed, Tikki softly whispered words of reassurance.

 

“It’s going to be okay…” Tikki soothed.

 

“Alya’s identity… what I said to them-” Marinette whispered through her tears, “I just ruined my partnership with Chat, didn’t I?”

 

“Shhh…” The kwami rubbed against Marinette’s forehead, “That doesn’t matter right now. Right now, you just need to get some sleep.”

 

Marinette didn’t argue with that. The alarm clock next to the bed indicated that the time was just about to be five in the morning, with school starting in just a few more hours. But moments later, Tikki allowed herself just one  _ tiny _ smile as her chosen’s tears gave way for the even breathing of a deep sleep. For in sleep, her worries were put on hold. She was at peace, even if it was just for a little while.

 

**********

 

“Don’t you  _ ever  _ do that again!” Plagg’s angry reprimand was quickly undercut, however, as the small black kwami immediately rushed to Adrien’s face the  _ instant _ the transformation expired, embracing him warmly. The boy was surprised to feel something  _ wet  _ on his face, and realized that his companion was actually  _ crying. _

 

Plagg had never been good at showing that he cared. He usually undercut any potentially emotional moment with a cheese joke, and his constant enjoyment from teasing his charge always kept a degree of distance between them. But in that moment, Adrien realized just  _ how much _ the kwami had worried for him. Already upset from Ladybug’s scathing remarks, and reeling from Alya’s identity being exposed, the thought of how  _ Plagg _ must’ve felt to see Adrien bleeding out in the middle of the night was too much to bear.

 

“I…” Adrien opened his mouth to respond, but he instead choked up, tears flowing freely from his eyes. Instead of answering, the boy walked over to his bed, lying on it without even changing clothes. He rubbed a thumb on the back of Plagg’s head, drawing a soft purr.

 

“That was too close…” Plagg mumbled, slowly dozing off as he curled against the bottom of Adrien’s chin, “I’ve lost enough kittens; I can’t lose you too… Not you, Adrien…” 

 

Adrien almost  _ gasped _ at the statement. Despite an entire year of working with him, Plagg almost  _ never _ referenced the past black cats. And when he did, Plagg referenced them so  _ loosely, _ that Adrien had never been given reason to think there was anything irregular. 

 

But Plagg’s words made it obvious… being Chat Noir wasn’t safe. There was no guarantee of survival, and unhappy endings were apparently  _ common. _ And while Adrien had always understood the dangers of his job to some degree, the reality of just how  _ poorly _ it could end was enough to keep him awake despite the hour. Both Plagg’s reaction, and the sheer  _ ruthlessness _ of the Reaper seemed to haunt him as he closed his eyes.

 

Because, seriously, what if Ladybug hadn’t been there? Chat Noir would be  _ dead, _ and Alya would be kidnapped at  _ best. _ His Miraculous, and consequently Plagg as well, would be delivered to Hawkmoth. Ladybug would have awaken to a world where she was stuck without a partner, and Hawkmoth halfway towards his ultimate goal…

 

**********

 

_ “Gabriel!” _ Nathalie’s concerned voice called, interrupting the slumber of the aging designer.

 

But rather than the comfort of his own bed, like he expected, Gabriel was shocked to realize that he was sprawled on the floor of his lair, the butterfly swarm observing him with a chilling  _ interest _ while Nathalie reached down to help him up. He was not transformed as Hawkmoth, but he had no idea  _ why _ he hadn’t just gone to bed.

 

“Nathalie… what?” He blinked, still groggy as he accepted her hand.

 

“You tell me.” Nathalie said, clearly alarmed, “I expected you to be in your office this morning, but my search turned up nothing until I checked up here. You didn’t… fall asleep with  _ him _ in your head, did you?” Gabriel’s eyes widened in fear at the insinuation. If Ancel was in his head while he slept… who knew what information the seasoned killer may be able to glean from his subconscious?

 

“You changed back.” A soft voice interrupted, and both parties turned to see the Butterfly kwami,  _ Nooroo, _ sitting quietly among his brethren. After a quick pause, Nooroo added, “After changing back, you were worried about The Reaper, and what he’s capable of. You must’ve fallen asleep before heading back since it was so late.” While he never raised his voice, there was a definite note of  _ disgust _ to Nooroo’s voice. He was forbidden to directly challenge Gabriel, but the kwami made no secret of his disapproval.

 

“Well…” Gabriel said after a moment,  _ malice _ dripping from his voice with every syllable, as he ignored Nooroo, “It seems as though  _ Ancel _ wasn’t quite the  _ masterpiece _ you envisioned, Nathalie. He injured Chat Noir, but his arrogance ultimately cost him the day.”

 

“With all due respect, sir, that’s  _ bullshit.”  _ Nathalie shot back without hesitation, “Ancel came perhaps closer than  _ any _ of your previous subjects. His battle with Ladybug and Chat Noir did not go unnoticed by the media. Several recordings showed Chat Noir on the brink of death, and Ladybug pushed to the  _ limit _ fighting him.” Gabriel gave her a warning look, but she ignored it, pushing on, “And now, for the first time  _ ever, _ an akuma has escaped Ladybug. For the first time  _ ever, _ Ladybug has to face the city empty-handed, with the menace still on the loose.”

 

“But what has it made  _ me?” _ Gabriel demanded, a fearful expression replacing the anger, “If this level of  _ horror _ yields victory, at the cost of the lives of so many  _ children, _ was it really worth it?”

 

“We’ve had  _ that _ conversation already.” The assistant shot back, her face emotionless, “Now is  _ not _ the time to be having second thoughts.”

 

Silence sat between them at that. Nathalie’s expression bore a  _ ruthlessness _ he wasn’t hadn’t expected, and was uncomfortably close to that of Raphael Ancel, albeit in a very  _ different  _ way. It was clear that to her, it didn’t  _ matter _ what the cost was. If this ended in the restoration of Emilie Agreste, then the price was irrelevant. Something Gabriel was far from comfortable with, but growing ever closer to with each passing day.

 

“No…” He said quietly, “I suppose it isn’t, is it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait on this chapter! I had a really busy week, but I should be up and running again very soon. As always, feedback is welcome!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lot of angst. Honestly, this chapter hurt to write, but it needed to be done.

By the order of Mayor Bourgeois, every public school in the city of Paris was closed. Given the sheer  _ volume _ of abductions having taken place in the last forty-eight hours, and the way that Ladybug had failed to defeat The Reaper last night,  _ or _ rescue any of the hostages, the city couldn’t justify removing any children from the safety of their homes unnecessarily.

 

This came as both a relief for Alya, and also a source of  _ shame. _ A relief because she  _ needed _ to catch up on both sleep and schoolwork after last night’s stint. But a source of  _ shame _ because of her involvement in the battle, and the way she actively  _ impeded _ Chat Noir as he battled the supervillain. Were it not for her badgering… Chat Noir may have never been injured in the first place.

 

And as Alya tried to sleep the previous night, the image of the bleeding hero haunted her. The realization that the man who did it was still at large was almost as bad.

 

It was nearly one in the afternoon when Alya finally got out of bed. She didn’t even  _ look _ at her phone before going to take a shower, knowing full well that it would be practically  _ exploding _ with messages. Nino would be  _ livid _ that she went out at that hour, with somebody as dangerous as Raphael Ancel on the loose. Her parents, if they had checked the Ladyblog, would become aware of that fact as well.

 

“Last time I checked,  _ you _ were the reason my partner almost  _ died _ on the street a few minutes ago!” Ladybug’s voice suddenly cried out in her head, prompting her to drop her shampoo bottle. Alya cried out, as the large unit hit her toes. And as painful as the impact was, Alya couldn’t help but feel  _ far _ more hurt by Ladybug’s rebuke.

 

She thought about Ladybug as she got out to dry herself. Ever since the first day she’d seen the spotted heroine, roughly a year and a half ago, Alya had respected Ladybug more than  _ anybody _ else.

 

That’s because Ladybug was  _ totally  _ awesome. Alya had always been a fan of superheroes, from her childhood favorite Majestia, to all-time classics like The Owl. People, usually no more remarkable than anybody else, wielding power beyond measure and choosing to use it for the greater good, instead of serving their own selfish whims. Having been bullied quite a bit when she was younger, Alya had  _ always _ adored the idea of getting powers of her own.

 

But it had never been  _ real. _ Superheroes, as incredible as they were, were always a  _ fantasy, _ an  _ idea. _ Inspirational, yes, but ultimately servants of the stories they took part in. Majestia was never going to swoop in and rescue innocent civilians during a natural disaster or terrorist attack, and The Owl wasn’t going to beat out organized crime in Paris anytime soon.

 

None of it was real, until  _ Ladybug. _ The day that Ivan, or rather  _ Stoneheart, _ first attacked the city was a day Alya would never forget. She had been one of the privileged few to actually  _ see _ it happen when Ladybug first challenged a supervillain. Stoneheart had Chat Noir on the ropes that day, not so different from The Reaper, and Alya herself had almost been hit in all of the chaos. Just when Alya was beginning to fully consider the possibility of actually getting  _ killed _ by the madness, the situation had done a complete one eighty.

 

Standing above the fray, stepping in just in time to rescue Chat Noir, was  _ Ladybug. _ Triumphantly wielding her signature yoyo, and expertly drawing up a plan to save the day. In a matter of minutes, Stoneheart was subdued, and Ivan returned to them.

 

And from then on, Alya had viewed Ladybug as  _ invincible. _ Somebody ripped straight from a comic book, with all the skill and none of the weaknesses. Alya had spent  _ months  _ fine tuning a platform made specially for  _ her. _

 

“This guy… he’s more powerful than  _ anything  _ I’ve seen. I don’t think… I don’t think I’m going to be able to beat him!” Ladybug had said,  _ fear _ in her eyes that Alya hadn’t anticipated.

 

That couldn’t be true… it just  _ couldn’t. _ Ladybug may have been upset by her fight with The Reaper, but she wasn’t  _ hopeless. _ It wasn’t in her nature. There had been plenty of times before when Ladybug faced a powerful villain, but she  _ always _ found a way. She took command, made sure Chat Noir or anybody else (including Alya) was doing their part, and then just  _ won. _ She could take the most mundane of objects, and spin them into unbelievable victory.

 

_ Maybe she’s not everything you think she is… _ A dark whisper came from deep within, causing Alya to audibly wince. She quickly dismissed the notion, however.

 

“She’ll bounce back…” Alya said to nobody in particular as she entered her bedroom with her cereal, setting it on her desk as she sat down to work on the  _ damn _ Chemistry work. The Reaper was scary, in Ladybug’s defence. Alya had  _ no doubt _ that her idol would be right on back to her old self by tomorrow, and Raphael Ancel would be back in jail where he belonged.

 

_ Yeah. “No doubt…” _ Alya groaned, slamming her textbook shut again in frustration.

 

Alya realized that she needed somebody to talk to… somebody she could tell  _ anything. _ Before all of her emotions about the last night drove her to insanity. Nino fit that role well, given that he was a superhero too, but she wasn’t really in the mood for his scolding. Not that she didn’t deserve it, but she  _ really _ wasn’t in the mood.

 

“Hey.” She nearly fell out of her chair as a soft voice spoke from right behind her. Alya turned in shock to see that none other than  _ Chat Noir _ was standing behind her, the fatigue in his eyes standing out more than anything else. 

 

Of course, that didn’t change the fact that he’d snuck up on her in her own apartment, in her own  _ bedroom, _ no less.

 

_ “Christ!” _ She cried turning quickly and spilling some of her cereal, “What the  _ hell?” _

 

“Oh, sorry!” Chat Noir quickly rushed forward, steadying her and readjusting the bowl, a certain  _ nervous  _ energy that didn’t suit his persona at all. Weirdly familiar, in a strange, nagging way, but Alya didn’t have time to consider it…

 

“What are  _ you _ doing here?” Alya demanded, her eyes welling up at the sight of him, “Shouldn’t I be the  _ last  _ person you’d want to see right now?” She stood up to get some napkins for the spill.

 

“Well…” Chat trailed off quietly, accepting a fistful of napkins and quickly helping her dab them on the spill,  _ “...no, _ you’re definitely not…” He paused again,  _ sadness _ written all over his face, “I think… in all honesty, that would be  _ Ladybug.” _

 

_ “Ladybug?” _ Alya echoed skeptically, arching an eyebrow.

 

“There’s a lot that I… well,  _ both _ of us might need to smooth over with her…” He said awkwardly, looking to her for confirmation.

 

“What do  _ you  _ need to smooth-  _ oh.” _ She blinked.

 

Alya remembered: Ladybug had rebuked Chat Noir pretty harshly last night as well. She had essentially said that she couldn’t count on him, and that she needed somebody  _ better. _ Words that he was probably beating himself up over just like Alya. Words Alya hadn’t even  _ remembered _ at first. She wasn’t sure whether that was a testament to her own emotional stress, or a lack of concern for Chat Noir.

 

_ “Yeah.” _ He almost spat, clearly annoyed by her hesitation,  _ “That.” _ He stood up angrily, snapping out of his nervousness almost instantly. “Sorry to  _ bother _ you, I guess I’ll be going-”

 

_ “Wait!” _ She jumped to her feet, frantically reaching out to put a hand on his arm before he could exit out her window, “Why did you do it?”

 

“Do _what?”_ The hero shot back miserably, hanging his head, “Let you get hurt? Get taken out by a villain for the _gazillionth_ time?” He growled angrily, shrugging her hand off.

 

“No.” Alya said, a very  _ vulnerable _ edge to her voice, “I mean… why did you  _ save _ me?” She remembered the way he'd damn near  _sacrificed_ himself the last night, while they were falling. His first instinct, despite the way she'd just  _insulted_ him, was to help her.

 

It was a kindness she hadn't expected, that was damn sure. But even worse, she found herself doubting whether or not she  _deserved_ it.

 

**********

 

“Honey?” Sabine’s voice, soft yet  _ powerful, _ resonated throughout Marinette’s room, “You have visitors… two of them.”

 

Marinette, in her current state of angst, was not in the mood to see  _ anybody. _ She felt like a  _ failure. _ The way she handled her frustration with Chat Noir and Alya had been unprofessional at best, and was  _ certain _ to have serious long-term consequences for their relationship. Add in the fact that the villain behind the attack was still on the loose, and it didn’t take a mathematician to determine that this was an equation for a very  _ bad _ mood.

 

But, Marinette couldn’t afford to let anybody else down. Not after last night. Whoever was here to visit, they deserved her time as much as anybody else, even herself…

 

“Marinette!” The girl entered her living room, and was surprised to hear Mylene’s voice, with  _ Ivan  _ standing beside her.

 

That brought on a whole  _ storm _ of other emotions that Marinette didn’t want to deal with, either. She was shocked to realize that her conversation with Ivan had been only  _ yesterday, _ despite everything that had happened since then. Marinette could tell; the two of them  _ definitely _ wanted to talk about Lila, and the drama surrounding that.

 

“Mylene… Ivan…” She said groggily, looking between them with a certain weariness.

 

“Ivan told me what happened yesterday!” Mylene exclaimed, rushing over to embrace her friend with a sense of urgency, “I’m so sorry I didn’t get involved sooner…. I can’t  _ believe _ Lila would do that to you!” Usually level-headed, Marinette was surprised to see so much  _ anger _ in the girl’s eyes.

 

That didn’t change the fact that Marinette  _ definitely _ couldn’t afford to open that can of worms right now, however.

 

_ “Right.” _ She gently removed Mylene, “And if memory serves, I told Ivan that there’s  _ nothing _ I want to do about it?” She gave Ivan a somewhat angry look, and the large boy had the decency to look ashamed.

 

“Memory serves.” Mylene confirmed with a nod, “But we’re here to convince you-”

 

_ “Don’t bother.” _ Marinette interrupted with a sigh, “There are far more  _ important  _ fish to fry than Lila conning everybody.”

 

Understatement of the year. Lila was just a liar, and nothing more. When  _ Raphael Ancel _ is out and about, and a  _ dozen _ girls are missing, Marinette couldn’t afford to let her personal life block  _ Ladybug’s  _ job. Not when Lila’s lies didn’t actually  _ hurt _ anybody. They were just that: lies. They boosted her own status, occasionally at the cost of somebody else. It wasn’t worth a war over, and it  _ certainly _ wasn’t worth compromising Ladybug over.

 

“Like  _ what?” _ Mylene frowned, gently sitting Marinette down on the living room couch. A stern look appeared on her face as she added, “Marinette, you  _ can’t _ let her threaten you like that and get away with it!”

 

“I  _ have _ to.” Marinette retorted grimly, “Some…  _ personal  _ stuff is going on right now, and I can’t waste time on Lila.”

 

She immediately regretted the excuse, however, as Mylene and Ivan’s eyes both widened as they shared a very concerned look with one another. Marinette couldn’t help but feel a brief surge of  _ jealousy _ that the two of them had found somebody they could talk to without words, but that was neither here nor there.

 

“Is… everything alright?” Mylene asked, clearly cautious interjecting into something that could be very private.

 

“No… I mean  _ yes!” _ She snapped, anger bleeding into her voice, magnified by the less than convinced expressions of her friends, “Look, I can’t… I don’t want to-”

 

“It’s okay.” Ivan cut in, “You don’t have to share, but that doesn’t change the fact that we  _ really _ want to take down Lila!”

 

If only it were that  _ simple. _ Every fiber of Marinette’s being told her to just  _ agree. _ She wanted more than  _ anything  _ to teach that liar a lesson, but it just didn’t work that way. If she provoked Lila further, there was a very real chance the Italian girl would get  _ more _ involved in her business, something Marinette could not afford under  _ any _ circumstances. Needless to say, maintaining her secrecy was more important than anything else, as Tikki had let her know time and time again.

 

“Could we  _ at least _ get Adrien in on this?” Mylene seemed to beg, “With his help, we’d have Chloe and Nino with us in no time, and probably even  _ Sabrina  _ too!”

 

“We can  _ help you, _ Marinette!” Ivan added, “You just have to accept it…”

 

They didn’t  _ understand. _ They didn’t have anywhere  _ near _ the responsibility she did, and they couldn’t even  _ know _ about her problems. The two of them looked so worried, so  _ invested _ in all of this, while a whole  _ dozen _ girls their age were either dead or captured by a complete  _ maniac. _ Now was  _ not _ the time to be dealing with…  _ schoolyard drama- _

 

“I said  _ NO!” _ Marinette screamed, unable to control the surge of emotions, “Just… just leave me alone!” She stood up, bolting into her room despite the rush of protests the two of them put forward. 

 

As soon as she was safely inside her trapdoor, Marinette bolted the lock. Tears were flowing from her eyes, as she buried herself in her bedsheets, pulling a pillow over her head. Everything  _ hurt. _ She may have had the day off of school, but she felt so damn  _ tired, _ and not just from the adventure last night. The weight of an entire  _ year _ was weighing down on her, an entire year of fighting every battle for the city as the cost of her own happiness.

 

“Not now…” Marinette groaned as Tikki flew over, concern in her eyes.

 

“Are you oka-” Tikki tried to ask, but was cut off when Marinette removed her earrings in frustration, prompting the crimson-colored kwami to vanish into the Miraculous. A decision Marinette would surely regret later, but didn’t care in the moment.

 

It hurt, but Marinette couldn’t afford to be upset like this. She couldn’t afford to take off her earrings like a petulant child whenever things got a little hard.

 

Because in the end, she realized bitterly, the city didn’t need  _ Marinette. _

 

It needed  _ Ladybug. _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(
> 
> Next time, we'll pick up on the Chat / Alya conversation, and hopefully it won't be so angsty. No guarantees though.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Chat sort out their differences, and then the plot takes an unsurprising turn.

“It’s just…” Alya paused as she took off her glasses, rubbing the brewing tears in her eyes,  _ “I _ got you in trouble there… if it wasn’t for  _ me, _ you’d have gotten away from the Reaper, and Ladybug wouldn’t be so upset…”

 

Chat Noir frowned, realizing that he was bothered by the sight of Alya in pieces, almost as much as he was with Ladybug. Alya’s courage was both a blessing and a curse, an unstoppable force contributing to both her greatest successes and her worst failures. Alya was foolish sometimes, no doubt about it, but she held such  _ confidence _ that Chat Noir  _ never _ doubted she would bounce back from failure quickly. To see her without that courage was  _ concerning _ to say the least, and left Chat feeling even more terrified to face the Reaper again.

 

And as annoyed as he was about Alya’s momentary ignorance regarding his feelings, more than anything, he just felt  _ bad _ for her.

 

“Hey.” Chat Noir said softly, “I wouldn’t care if you’d called Hawkmoth himself last night with an  _ exclusive scoop _ on my identity.” He smiled, trying to keep things light, but it came out as more of a grimace, “I don’t care what you did, Alya. Ladybug and I are superheroes, it’s kind of  _ our job _ to save people with bad self-preservation instincts.”

 

“You’re not…  _ mad _ at me?” She asked cautiously.

 

“Oh I am.” He snorted, but quickly reconsidered, “Well…  _ annoyed _ is probably the better term. I’ll always help you, but that doesn’t mean I’m  _ okay _ with you running around the streets at that hour. We can’t have civili-” Chat blinked, realizing that term didn’t apply to Rena Rouge,  _ “heroes without powers _ running around, getting in our way.” He fixed her with a stern expression,  _ “You _ should know about that.”

 

“Right…” Alya trailed off weakly, finally putting her glasses back on, “For the Ladyblog, I thought-  _ well, _ I didn’t think I guess. I wanted to get the footage of you guys taking out the villain, and I didn’t think about how dangerous that was.”

 

“I’d give you an excuse,” Chat Noir said, “and say that being Rena Rouge made you extra reckless, but I think we both know you did this kind of thing  _ well _ before that all began.”

 

Uncomfortable silence sat between them, as Alya clearly  _ struggled _ thinking about what to say next. Chat Noir had been in Alya’s room before, with Ladybug, but he had never really looked around it. He was reminded of just how much Alya loved superheroes when he saw just how many posters she had around the room, an admiration that they both shared, obviously. Even before Adrien had become Chat Noir.

 

“I’m sorry, Chat Noir.” Alya said finally, looking him straight in the eye, “The way I acted was  _ really _ stupid, and  _ you’re _ the one who paid the price for it.”

 

“Not just me.” He shook his head grimly, thinking of Ladybug “And you’re not the only one who screwed up, either.” Chat grimaced, thinking of how easily The Reaper had managed to bring him down.

 

“Right… why were you out there on your own for so long?” Alya asked curiously, before hastily adding, “Not that I have any right to judge of course-”

 

Adrien  _ needed _ to save Kagami, and he was ashamed that he hadn’t. That was the truth. And his urge to do so had put him in the ridiculous position of being on his own,  _ tired, _ against Hawkmoth’s most dangerous creation yet. Not to mention, he had just chewed out Ladybug for facing a villain alone a few days back. Granted, he hadn’t  _ known _ Ancel was akumatized, but his actions really were  _ reckless _ when viewed in hindsight.

 

“I  _ shouldn’t _ have been.” Chat Noir said, not wanting to give Alya any kind of personal information about who he might know, “That’s all that really matters.”

 

“I mean  _ yeah…” _ Alya agreed, “And neither should I, but couldn’t you have just called Ladybug?”

 

“Not exactly.” He said tightly, pursing his lips. “Unfortunately, I don’t exactly have Ladybug on speed dial…”

 

“You mean…” Alya blinked in surprise, “You don’t know who she is...  _ do _ you?”

 

_ Yeah. _ Chat Noir definitely wasn’t supposed to be giving this information out, and he visibly cringed as he considered how Ladybug might react. Truth be told, she might not like Chat talking to Alya in the first place, given that he wasn’t supposed to know her identity in the first place, but he had already crossed that bridge. He needed to talk to  _ somebody, _ after all.

 

“That’s…  _ strange.” _ Alya said, clearly deep in thought as she sat down with a distant look on her face, “I get keeping it from the  _ public, _ that makes perfect sense… but from  _ each other?” _

 

“We’ve discussed changing that.” He said with a shrug, “Recently, actually…”

 

And given the way last night had gone, he  _ sincerely  _ doubted that would be happening. She had pretty much  _ admitted _ that she didn’t trust him, after all. Not only that, but given just how  _ upset _ his lady had been by the Reaper, there was practically no chance that he’d be sending her cat memes on her personal phone anytime soon.

 

“It  _ is _ safer this way.” Chat Noir added tiredly, “After all, we both know that my record is a bit less than spotless when it comes to akuma controlling me.”

 

“I see.” Alya said, with little emotion in her voice. Not an agreement with the argument, simply an affirmation that she understood, “Isn’t that…  _ weird?  _ Risking your life for somebody on the regular, and not even knowing their  _ first name?” _

 

_ “Right?” _ He said, before he could stop himself, “I mean-”

 

“You don’t like it, do you?” Alya said, “The secrets, the lies… not your style?”

 

Chat Noir didn’t need Ladybug to tell him that these were dangerous things to be saying.  _ Especially _ without his partner present. Alya Cesaire, mastermind of the largest superhero news source in the world, was  _ hardly _ the right person to discuss the problems of his partnership with. It wouldn’t be appropriate to vent to her, when his relationship with Ladybug was  _ entirely _ between the two of them.

 

“Let’s just say it’s an ongoing discussion.” He said tightly, before considering another point of annoyance from the previous night, “Oh, and about  _ Carapace…” _

 

“What about him?” Alya asked, somewhat stiffly.

 

“He had  _ better _ be Nino Lahiffe.” Chat Noir said, intentionally adding a threatening note to his voice, “I trust you, Alya, but if I find out you’ve been two timing-”

 

_ “Wait.” _ Alya’s eyes lit up, “How do  _ you _ know I date Nino Lahiffe?”

 

He blinked, caught off guard by the question, and silently cursed himself. In his rush to protect his best friend, Chat Noir had come dangerously close to revealing that he was closer to Alya and her boyfriend than either of them realized. It was stuff like this that made him wish he could just be like Chloe, and have everybody know he Chat Noir. He wouldn’t do anything like that, for certain, but he  _ did _ see the appeal.  

 

“Well…” Chat said, his mind racing, “I keep… tabs on you?”

 

The reporter blinked back at him, clearly not anticipating that answer, and fully  _ bewildered _ by it. Probably because it was a  _ little bit _ creepy, and also because of the questioning way in which he had said it. Fortunately, her confusion as she considered her words gave Chat Noir enough time to concoct a satisfying explanation.

 

“You…  _ what?” _ She asked, obviously disturbed.

 

“You run the Ladyblog.” He said simply, “You have an entire section of your website dedicated to finding out Ladybug’s identity. You don’t think it would be in our best interests to keep an eye on what you’re up to?”

 

“I mean, maybe.” Alya agreed hesitantly, “But why-”

 

“Back to Carapace.” Chat said tightly, interrupting her, “He’s your boyfriend, right?”

 

“Well…” She paused, considering whether or not it was okay to tell him, “Nino is Carapace, yeah. What does it matter?”

 

Chat Noir couldn’t help but smile at that. Nino never stood out as particularly brave, but Adrien had seen more than once that his best friend was capable of tremendous courage. Standing up to Anansi when both Alya and himself were caught in her web was the obvious example, but in truth, Adrien was impressed when  _ anybody _ had the courage to stand up to his father. Something Nino had done without hesitation to get Adrien something as mundane as a birthday party, no less.

 

Adrien couldn’t think of many people he’d trust with a Miraculous, given the opportunity, but Nino was  _ definitely _ on the list.

 

“Just making sure we’re on the same page.” Chat Noir finally answered, “I’ll probably want to talk with  _ both _ of you at some point, since I guess I’m in the know now.” He stood up to leave, satisfied with the answers Alya had given him.

 

“Well,  _ thanks.” _ Alya said quietly, “I just hope Ladybug can forgive me for what happened last night.”

 

“You and me both.” He said seriously, as he reached the window, “You take care, Alya. I get the feeling we’ll be needing you soon, and probably Nino too.”

 

“You really think Ladybug will let me be Rena Rouge again?” She asked dejectedly, “I get the feeling my superheroine days are over.”

 

“Well…” Chat paused, considering it, “I can’t promise anything. But I  _ can _ say that Ladybug has a good heart. I’m sure she’ll forgive you, and I’m going to put in a good word for you too.”

 

“That’s… really  _ generous _ of you.” Alya said, arching her eyebrows in surprise.

 

“Yeah, well, maybe you could make me a section on your blog or something.” He said with a dry chuckle, “But in all seriousness, it’s the right thing to do. You’re clearly sorry about it all, and if we kicked people off the team for one stupid mistake, I’d be about as far from a Miraculous as they come-”

 

“Consider it done.” Alya said seriously, “One Chat Noir tab, coming right up.”

 

“I was just kidding.” He laughed, but she was unmoved.

 

“But I’m not.” She said, “You deserve recognition for everything you’ve done, just as much as Ladybug… it just took  _ me _ a while to notice that.”

 

Chat Noir froze for a split second, completely blindsided by Alya’s words. It wasn’t that he thought of himself as unworthy… he just didn’t expect it. For as long as he could remember, Ladybug was  _ the _ superheroine of Paris, the real inspiration to everybody. While her partner in name, he was much more of a sidekick in practice.  _ Ladybug _ drew up the plans, recruited extra help, and was close with Master Fu. 

 

Chat Noir fully accepted, and even  _ supported _ most of these things. The idea that somebody might view it differently was…  _ strange. _

 

But not in a bad way.

 

After one more confident smile, the feline departed, still demoralized by all that had happened with Kagami and the other victims, but warmed to realize that he wasn’t alone. After all, it wasn’t every day he learned his best friend and his best friend’s girlfriend were secretly his superhero teammates. He couldn’t help but marvel at how incredibly unlikely it all was, especially when considering how Chloe had happened to become Queen Bee as well.

 

Just throw in Marinette, and then his  _ entire _ friend group would be heroes.

 

Thinking about his cute classmate put a smile on his face. Maybe he should put in a good word for her next time Ladybug needed a part-time hero.

 

**********

 

“I don’t see how more captives will help us.” Hawkmoth protested with increasing urgency, “Surely  _ twelve _ is more than enough-”

 

“Do you see Ladybug and Chat Noir?” The Reaper interrupted with a humorless laugh, gesturing to the hero-less streets below. “Clearly they  _ haven’t _ got the message, Hawkmoth. After last night, it will take more reminders of my power to ensure they are kept on their toes.”

 

Hawkmoth couldn’t think of a reasonable counter, and was silent. While these additional kidnappings were clearly a ploy to indulge in the Reaper’s desires, doing so would indeed keep Ladybug and Chat Noir “on their toes.” Probably because they were  _ decent people, _ as a voice in the back of his head scolded, but Hawkmoth was quick to dismiss it.

 

Through his link with The Reaper, Hawkmoth could see and hear everything that Ancel could, an experience that was growing more and more uncomfortable as time passed. It was one thing to be  _ told _ about a kidnapping, but to actually  _ feel _ it happen, and experience it as though he himself was the one perpetrating it was something else entirely. And while Gabriel Agreste had long since compromised his moral code, he was not below feeling immense  _ guilt _ over what his creation was doing.

 

And as Ancel approached an unsuspecting girl, emerging from the shadows inside the safety of her home, that guilt reached an entirely new level. He had created a villain that couldn’t be blocked by any physical boundary, so long as there was a shadow for him to move around. A monster like no other.

 

_ “Uncomfortable?” _ The Reaper chuckled as he slammed the girl’s head against her bed frame, instantly knocking her unconscious. Hawkmoth at first thought that The Reaper was taunting his unconscious victim, but then realized the question was directed at  _ him. _

 

“I’m  _ fine.” _ Hawkmoth said, attempting to sound as casual and apathetic as possible, “I just don’t see how this is  _ necessary  _ to our plan. This all feels…  _ needless. _ Surely there are other ways of getting Ladybug and Chat Noir out of hiding-”

 

“You think I  _ bathed _ Paris in fear twenty years ago because it was  _ needed?” _ Ancel fired back smugly, “None of this is  _ needed, _ Hawkmoth. I do it this way because it’s  _ fun.” _

 

“Yes, well…” Hawkmoth sighed, silently cursing Nathalie for even  _ considering _ using somebody like this, “Just remember our arrangement.”

 

“I remember it well.” The Reaper said, as he slung his latest victim over his shoulder and stepped back into a shadow to leave, “Get those Miraculous, then I can use these new powers to do  _ whatever _ I want.”

 

“Back to what I said though.” The Reaper continued, “None of this is  _ needed, _ for me. I’m just along for the ride.  _ You, _ on the other hand, clearly want something… this is all building towards some greater goal. Something you need Ladybug and Chat Noir’s powers to achieve.”   
  


“Mind your  _ tongue.” _ Hawkmoth interrupted, “My plans are  _ none _ of your concern. Just worry about getting me those Miraculous.”

 

“Of course, of course.” The Reaper said, almost yawning as he reentered his hideout in the sewers, “You want to tell me  _ her  _ name?”

 

A chill went up Gabriel’s spine,  _ “...what?” _

 

“Her name.” The Reaper repeated, the smugness returning to his voice, “You’re doing this for a woman, that much is clear. Tell me, Hawkmoth. What woman costs  _ so much _ that you have to take the powers of  _ superheroes _ to please her?”

 

_ “Shut up!” _ Gabriel shouted, “You don’t know what you’re talking about!”

 

“You know, if you want her that badly…” The Reaper chuckled, clearly pleased by the emotional reaction he had drawn, “...I could always just pay her a  _ visit, _ and she’ll be all yours-”

 

_ “Enough!” _ He roared. This killer, this…  _ freak  _ had no right to talk like that. Emilie didn’t deserve to be spoken about in such a way. She was soft and beautiful. A loving mother and wife, not some…  _ object _ to be disregarded like this! “You will  _ not _ speak of my  _ Emilie _ in such a-” Hawkmoth gasped, realizing what he’d just said.

 

_ “Emilie?” _ Ancel mused, “What a beautiful name…”

 

“Ancel, I’m  _ warning  _ you-”

 

“Warning me of what?” The villain snorted, “You could take my powers away, sure. Where does that leave us?”

 

Gabriel was silent, quickly calculating what Ancel meant by this, and whether or not stripping his powers would be worth it anyway. The Reaper didn’t know a last name, or anything too important. Moreover, akuma victims usually had no memory of the events that transpired while they were akumatized. Ancel had been akumatized willingly, but that should still hold true-

 

“Sure,  _ you’d _ be safe.” Ancel challenged, but looked back at his victims, “But what about them?”

 

“No longer captives of a madman.” Hawkmoth said, “That’s a start.”

 

_ “Wrong.” _ Ancel chuckled, “You would strip my powers, yes. You would leave me in my natural state  _ here, _ among what is now  _ thirteen _ teenage girls to slaughter. I would have no memories of my time outside prison, and no supernatural abilities, but I don’t need those to figure out what to do here…”

 

“You…” Hawkmoth struggled, “You gain  _ nothing _ from this-”

 

“Hello, Hawkmoth?” The Reaper burst out laughing, “We’ve been over this  _ already. _ I don’t give a shit about what there is to gain. I just wanna kill some people.”

 

“You’re  _ sick!” _ Hawkmoth yelled back, “You can’t do this!”

 

“I don’t even need to answer that one.” Ancel sneered, “And  _ now, _ I’m going to do  _ just that. _ I’m going to kill these girls Hawkmoth. There’s  _ nothing  _ you can do to stop me. Take my powers, and I’ll just do it as my regular self.”

 

“Please!” Gabriel pleaded desperately, “They don’t deserve to die for my mistakes!”

 

“I could always be…  _ compensated.” _ Ancel suggested.

 

He didn’t want to hear it. Gabriel began physically shaking as he contemplated what on Earth this truly  _ abhorrent  _ man could _possibly_  want from him. Somebody willing to murder  _ children _ for no reason other than that he felt like it. Somebody that had  _ always _ been like that, and yet Gabriel had decided to use him anyways. He could blame Nathalie all he wanted, but ultimately the decision came down to  _ him. _ This was his fault, nobody else’s.

 

“What you have there,  _ Hawkmoth.” _ Ancel said, “Is the power to influence people’s minds, and even to share in their emotional experiences. It’s a  _ unique  _ ability to say the least, and I have no idea how you use it.” The Reaper sounded  _ bitter _ at that, but continued, “What I  _ want, _ Hawkmoth, is for  _ you _ to leave the picture. As much as I might claim the upper hand,  _ you _ are the one with power over me right now.  _ You  _ are the only one who pulls strings on me. This is hardly an  _ even _ partnership.”

 

“The price is simple.” The Reaper explained coldly, “In exchange for sparing the lives of these girls, I want…  _ your name.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawkmoth is many things, but is he willing to throw away entire lives to achieve his goals? Will Marinette bounce back in time to save the day? Will Alya honor her promise to include Chat Noir content on her blog???
> 
> Tune in next time to find out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkmoth has a bad time, while Lila gets her monologue.

For once, Hawkmoth found himself at a loss for words. Here he was, the most feared villain in all of Paris, and yet his own creation was using what remained of his broken morality to coerce him. It was…  _ ironic, _ in more ways than one. Ironic, and horrifying beyond measure. In sacrificing his moral code to achieve his goals, he was now trapped by the last scraps of that moral code. Gabriel knew, as well as Ancel did, that he  _ couldn’t _ let these girls die… could he?

 

_ Nobody would ever know. _ A dark voice in his mind pointed out,  _ These girls may never be found, but Ancel would be the one doing it, not you. _

 

It was what Nathalie would do, if he had to guess. She would simply bite the bullet, accept that Ancel had snagged the upper hand in this exchange, and escape with what little she could. The girls would die, but his identity would be protected, and Raphael Ancel would be quickly removed from the equation by Ladybug and Chat Noir once his powers were gone. Life could carry on just as it had before.

 

“Go ahead.” Hawkmoth said viciously, “Take those girls, do what you want, but your powers will be gone.” He added, “That’s not something I think you want.”

 

“Oh, that’s not you.” The Reaper said, almost  _ bored, _ “Please Hawkmoth, do me the courtesy of some basic  _ honesty, _ if you don’t mind. I  _ know _ you won’t let this happen. I’ve been in your mind for days now, and I can tell when you’re bluffing.”

 

“I don’t want this… I  _ never _ wanted this… But I can’t give you my name. Those girls matters, but not as much as my identity. I refuse your deal.”

 

The Reaper said nothing, simply pausing to consider the villain’s words. Hawkmoth could feel Ancel  _ probing _ his mind, like no other akuma victim had ever done before, not even Robustus. No other villain had enough  _ interest _ in what Hawkmoth wanted, but Raphael Ancel was clearly  _ unique _ in more ways than one.

 

“Just do it.” Hawkmoth challenged, “Just  _ kill _ them. I’ll take your powers, and you can spend the rest of your life rotting in a cell like you were before.”

 

“I somehow doubt  _ Emilie _ would approve of that.”

 

The words cut deeper than any knife could. They stung, both because they were  _ true, _ and because the moment his wife’s name was brought up, he could picture her emerald green eyes staring at him in abject  _ horror. _ He physically recoiled at the image, for the idea of his beloved hating him hurt more than any injury Raphael Ancel could physically inflict.

 

“She’ll never know…” Hawkmoth said quietly, “I will  _ never _ tell her about any of this…”

 

“She might not know.” Ancel agreed, “But  _ you _ will.”

 

**********

 

Lila sighed loudly, tapping her foot in a mixture of anxiety and irritation as she waited for the barista to get her the coffee she’d ordered nearly  _ seven _ minutes ago. Patience was something the Italian girl prided herself on. Any plan, any  _ idea, _ took time to realize. Rushing in was bound to cause trouble, no matter  _ what _ was going on. Winning over the hottest guy in school, for instance, was turning into a months long operation.

 

But the excruciating wait for coffee was testing even Lila’s patience. Seriously, it wasn’t even like the place was  _ busy,  _ Lila was the only customer right now _. _ Surely it had to be ready soon…

 

Lila frowned, looking out the window of the coffee shop. There was a girl, with dark hair and blue eyes, staring right at Lila with something resembling  _ contempt. _ Lila narrowed her eyes as she recognized it to be none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the insolent girl that lived in the bakery not far from here. The one that saw the need to question  _ everything _ that came out of her mouth, and call out every lie, no matter how minor. Granted, she had stopped recently, but a strong memory was something else Lila prided herself on.

 

“Apologies on the wait, Miss.” A polite young man said from behind the counter, “We’re missing a lot of our employees today, but your drink is ready now-”

 

“Just a  _ minute.” _ Lila said angrily, holding up a hand to cut him off, but quickly replaced her scowl with an exaggerated smile, “There’s somebody I need to  _ talk _ to.”

 

“Of course, I’ll leave it right here.” The employee said, but Lila had already walked away, moving to meet Marinette as she opened the door.

 

“Well, well.” The Italian girl growled, “Look at what the cat dragged in-”

 

_ “Shut up.” _ Marinette brushed past her, walking up to the counter to place an order of her own.

 

Lila took the opportunity to claim her own coffee, and sat down at one of the tables by the door, quietly observing as the Asian girl placed her order. Marinette had a very  _ agitated  _ demeanor, and Lila’s gut said it wasn’t just from running into her. She looked tired as well, and the faint irritation in her eyes suggested that she had been crying recently. Lila couldn’t imagine why, but her curiosity was certainly piqued. And as Marinette leaned on the counter, waiting for the sluggish barista to prepare her drink, Lila decided to find out.

 

“Room for two here.” The Italian girl invited, patting the seat next to her.

 

“And just  _ why _ would I sit with you?” Marinette demanded angrily, folding her arms across her chest with an indignant look.

 

“Because I asked.” Lila snapped, but then relented, “And I’d like to know you a bit better.”

 

“Before or after you steal all my friends?” The girl said, not making eye contact, “Thanks, but  _ no thanks.” _

 

Annoying as it was, Lila had to respect the stubbornness. At the very least, it was  _ fascinating. _ Lila, when faced with an aggressive situation, tended to maintain her poise, and answer in a way that pleased whoever was causing trouble. Throw in a half-truth or exaggeration, and most people would be willing to abandon the fight. It was a strategy that had served her well for many years, and helped her make friends with the most disagreeable of people imaginable.

 

Marinette, however, didn’t do that. Marinette made friends with the people around her through brutal  _ honesty. _ The girl seemed to wear her emotions on her sleeve most of the time, answering Lila’s deceptions with barely concealed  _ malice. _

 

“I know we’re at  _ war,” _ Lila held up mocking quotation marks at the word, “but wars have truces, you know. Doesn’t mean we can’t talk.”

 

“Well, last time we  _ talked, _ you bragged about how Alya was mad at me.” Marinette said, mimicking the air quotes, “I’m not an idiot, Lila.”

 

“That much is clear.” Lila said tiredly, thinking of all the times that the dark haired girl had called her out, “I just need to know why you see the need to challenge me so much. This runs deeper than just you liking Adrien, I  _ know _ it.”

 

Marinette seemed to tense at the mention of the boy’s name. It was a sore spot for the girl, that much was clear. Lila found herself almost laughing as she remembered watching the two of them talk a few weeks ago. Marinette had nearly choked on her sandwich when Adrien politely asked what answer she had gotten on a Trigonometry question.  _ Pathetic, _ really, and a complete anomaly when considering Marinette’s usual behavior…

 

“What else makes you wish I never existed?” Lila pressured, sipping her coffee calmly, “There’s something else, something I’d like to know-”

 

“Ladybug.” Marinette said suddenly, “Why do you  _ hate _ her?”

 

_ Strange. _ Lila found herself surprised by the question. The Italian girl had never pegged Marinette as one to like superheroes. Same with Adrien, if she was being honest, but even less so with Marinette. Individuals like her… they always seemed to be the heroes of their own lives. Sure, Marinette was close friends with Alya, but that alone couldn’t be it… So why would Marinette be concerned about what Lila thought of the bug?

 

In fact,  _ how _ did Marinette know she didn’t like Ladybug?

 

“What do you mean?” Lila asked, forcing some cheer into her voice, “Ladybug and I are-”

 

“-not  _ friends.”  _ Marinette cut in, “I was there that day you lied to Adrien, at the park.”

 

“Fair enough.” Lila conceded, and actually considered her answer to the question. After all, it was a complicated issue, and one that she wasn’t prepared to talk about, “If you were there, then you saw how Ladybug humiliated me, didn’t you?”

 

“You  _ lied.” _ Marinette said, "You have no right to be mad about that when she was just calling you on your crap.”

 

“Maybe not,” Lila said, eyes narrowing, “but that moment says a lot about the apparent savior of Paris, doesn’t it?”

 

“How so?” Marinette demanded angrily.

 

But before Lila could answer, the barista boy returned from behind the counter, bringing Marinette the coffee she’d ordered (a  _ lot _ faster service than Lila had gotten, but whatever). Marinette was startled, but quickly accepted the beverage, fixing Lila with a malicious glare as she took a sip.

 

“Well?” Marinette asked, “Care to elaborate?”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Lila said smugly, “I thought you didn’t want to talk?”

 

The thing about people like Marinette, the weakness of passionate people who didn’t take crap from anybody, is that they aren’t hard to piss off. And for almost a full second, Lila actually thought the girl would lob the hot beverage at her, consequences be damned. Her eyes were narrowed, and all of her muscles tense. She didn’t appreciate the games, the half-truths, the manipulation. It simply wasn’t Marinette’s style. Something Lila was quickly recognizing to be both the girl’s greatest strength and weakness.

 

“Relax,” Lila laughed, and patted the seat next to her again, “if you want to talk about the bug, then let’s have a talk about the bug.”

 

_ “Fine.” _ Marinette seethed, and sat down across from Lila, and not in the seat the Italian girl had suggested.

 

“You see,” Lila said, sipping her drink again, “if you talk to Alya… or Adrien… or  _ anybody,  _ really, they all have the same opinion of Ladybug.”

 

“A high opinion.” Marinette said, and Lila couldn’t help but notice a  _ grimace _ on her features.

 

“Exactly.” Lila nodded, “She’s Paris’s immortal hero, she saves us from Hawkmoth  _ every _ time, no matter how insurmountable the odds. She’s moral, she’s gorgeous, she’s-”

 

_ “I get it.” _ Marinette said angrily, “Could you get to the point?”

 

From the moment her family had arrived in Paris,  _ Ladybug _ had been the talk of the town. Her parents had specifically accepted work here because they wanted to be near the supheroine. Everything about her screamed near  _ perfection, _ and the city seemed almost drunk in their worship of her. Lila had always had her doubts, but the day she had actually met the bug was the day she knew she was right.

 

“I wasn’t  _ hurting _ Ladybug.” Lila explained, “My story to Adrien that day, about knowing her, wasn’t  _ true, _ but it wasn’t  _ dangerous,  _ either. The only reason Ladybug stepped in is the same reason I lied in the first place: she thinks Adrien Agreste is  _ hot.” _

 

“Don’t you get it?” Lila pressed, as Marinette’s brow furrowed, “This whole city puts Ladybug on a pedestal, thinking her perfect, when in reality she’s no different from you or I-”

 

“But what’s  _ wrong _ with that?” Marinette interrupted, almost  _ desperate _ in tone, “Who cares if she’s a girl like you or I? Isn’t she  _ allowed _ to be?”

 

“Not when the city treats her like  _ that.” _ Lila pointed out the window, to the nearby park where she could just barely spy the tip of the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue, “She doesn’t have the  _ right _ to get involved in teenage drama when this entire city is counting on her to keep her head in the game. It’s completely ridiculous.”

 

“Like  _ you’re _ any better.” Marinette said, but most of the venom was gone from her voice. Now, the girl just looked  _ sad. _

 

“I don’t fight supervillains.” Lila snorted, “Or stop people from dating supermodels, for that matter. I don’t treat people like dirt-”

 

“Except for  _ me.” _ Marinette cut in, “Don’t get all high and mighty.”

 

“Oh, you silly girl,” Lila said maliciously, taking another sip of her coffee, suddenly annoyed as she noticed it was empty, “you forget:  _ you _ picked this fight with  _ me.” _

 

“I may not  _ start _ fights, Marinette.” Lila added, “But I do  _ finish  _ them.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait on this chapter, things have been very hectic. I hope to get the next one up sooner, but I can't promise that until my schedule stabilizes. Either way, thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir tries to make an important call, and Hawkmoth has a meaningful discussion with his assistant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait again, everybody. I just kept feeling unsatisfied with this chapter, and eventually decided that this was as good as it was going to get, so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for your patience.

“Well, this is gonna suck…” Chat Noir took a deep breath, before activating the communicator on his baton and opening his contacts. He perched on top of an advertisement board, overlooking the bustling metropolis below, still not home yet from his trip to Alya’s.

 

Calling Ladybug was something he needed to do. She almost  _ certainly _ wasn’t transformed right now, but he could leave her a message, and hopefully meet up with her at some point later, ideally today. They needed to touch base after everything that happened with Ancel last night, and devise some kind of plan to save Kagami and the others. He was…  _ terrified _ of this call, since it would mean owning up to his foolish actions last night. There was no way he’d be able to avoid telling her that he knew one of the hostages personally, he slowly realized.

 

But much to his surprise, Ladybug’s contact wasn’t on the communicator. He closed out and reloaded (always try it once, even with magic computers), but still nothing.

 

It just…  _ wasn’t there. _

 

Chat Noir frowned, because this  _ never _ happened. He should be able to leave her a message whether she was transformed or not, but he wasn’t getting  _ anything _ right now. He couldn’t leave a message with Rena Rouge or the others, since they didn’t keep their Miraculous permanently, but Ladybug  _ always _ wore her earrings…

 

His eyes widened suddenly, as he realized what might have caused this. What if, in realizing she didn’t trust Chat Noir anymore, Ladybug had decided to go handle The Reaper on her own? What if she had failed? If the Ladybug Miraculous had been stolen, then there was a very  _ real _ possibility that Ladybug’s civilian identity was now numbered among Ancel’s victims! Chat’s entire body tensed at the thought of his partner at the mercy of a man that…  _ cruel. _

 

_ Or maybe, she just doesn’t want to talk to you anymore… _ A voice in his head suggested,  _ Maybe, because of you, she doesn’t want to be Ladybug anymore. _

 

“That isn’t true!” Chat said out loud, despite being completely alone on top of the advertisement board. A board he just now noticed featured his own face prominently, “She wouldn’t… she wouldn’t abandon us like that. She wouldn’t abandon  _ me.” _ The false smile of Adrien on the board seemed to taunt him.

 

His words felt hollow. They felt  _ forced. _ Adrien found himself torn at the realization whether Ladybug had quit or been defeated, he was now on his  _ own. _ And if their experiences together fighting villains had shown anything over the last year, it was that Chat Noir didn’t stand a  _ chance _ by himself.

 

But before Chat Noir could panic, he was interrupted by a buzzing coming from his baton. The hero frantically opened the device again, and was surprised to see a call coming from a source he hadn’t seen yet. This caller had a dark blue fan as the profile picture… Chat’s blood went cold as he realized who it had to be. Realizing that this could be his only clue as to Ladybug’s whereabouts, Chat Noir took a deep breath, and accepted the call.

 

“Mayura…”

 

**********

 

_ “I have some conditions.” Hawkmoth said, his voice barely a whisper at this point. _

 

**********

 

Gabriel rushed around his office, moving quickly to find all the evidence of his… less than legal adventures over the last year. There wasn’t that much, really. A contractor had installed the safe behind Emilie’s portrait, before this had all begun. A cleaning service had nearly uncovered the elevator to his lair several months prior. Concerning details, to be sure, but nothing that could pin him as Hawkmoth.

 

Really, the only evidence that anybody could plausibly uncover wasn’t held in paper. It was held in the minds of the only two individuals on the planet who were in on the secret.

 

About to be  _ three  _ individuals, actually.

 

**********

 

_ “Forgive me for not caring.” The Reaper said dryly, drawing a knife as he grabbed a blindfolded Kagami Tsurugi by the hair. He pressed the sharp edge of the blade against the girl’s throat maliciously, drawing the faintest bit of blood... _

 

_ “I have a family!” Hawkmoth pleaded, “I need to know that they won’t be harmed!” _

 

**********

 

“Nathalie!” Gabriel yelled, and his assistant quickly rushed in. Her eyes widened in confusion as she saw her boss moving so frantically.

 

“Sir, what-”

 

“Take the Peacock!” Gabriel interrupted, literally _throwing_ the broach at her, “I need you to protect Adrien, no matter _what_ happens.”

 

_ “Gabriel.”  _ Nathalie tried to speak, but the man was already gone.

 

Gabriel rushed upstairs, pounding on the door to Adrien’s room with as much urgency as he could muster. He  _ needed _ to see his son, at least one more time… He needed to tell Adrien about his extended family, and where he could go for shelter once this was all done.

 

**********

 

_ “They’ll be perfectly safe.” Ancel’s voice echoed, “Just so long as you cooperate…” _

 

**********

 

But the door remained closed. The boy was almost certainly inside, so  _ why _ wasn’t he answering!? He tried the knob, but the door was locked. Gabriel reared back, and  _ kicked _ the door as hard as he was able. It didn’t budge, as the entire Agreste Mansion was built with security as a  _ top _ priority, but Gabriel was reminded of the fact that he had a key to this room. He fumbled for it as quickly as he could.

 

**********

 

_ “Give me time.” Hawkmoth asserted, but his voice was shaky, “Time to cover my tracks, and time to say goodbye-” _

 

_ “I’ll give you ten minutes.” Ancel decided after considering for a long moment, “Ten minutes, and then I’m on my way.” _

 

**********

 

_ “Gabriel!” _ Nathalie’s voice called again, and the woman appeared right behind him before he could open the door, “What the hell is going on?”

 

“It’s Ancel!” Gabriel exclaimed, “He said he’d turn over the hostages if I didn’t reveal my identity to him.”

 

“Wait… don’t tell me you-” Nathalie’s eyes widened as she processed her boss’s words.

 

“Adrien!” Gabriel yelled as soon as the door was open, rushing into the bedroom in a flash of panic. He looked around anxiously, but there was no sign of the boy. The bed was made, the bathroom door was open… it was as if nobody lived here. Adrien’s school bag was unattended on his desk, but beyond that there was  _ nothing. _

 

“Did you tell him… who you  _ are!?” _ Nathalie spluttered.

 

“Where’s  _ Adrien?” _ Gabriel demanded, ignoring the question.

 

_ “Sir!” _ Nathalie’s eyes narrowed.

 

“Not yet…” Gabriel admitted, “But I will, just as soon as you and Adrien are out of here. I have maybe eight minutes left until he kills them.”

 

A wide variety of emotions flashed across the assistant's face for a brief moment, before returning to its regular, stoic mood. Nathalie stared straight at him blankly, her face an enigma, but Gabriel didn’t need it to pick up how she was feeling. Disappointment was  _ radiating _ off of the woman, at a level he hadn’t anticipated. Her posture was even stiffer than usual, and her grip on her tablet tensed as well.

 

“Promise me Nathalie… promise me you’ll get him to Marseilles.” Gabriel pleaded, “My parents, David and Edith Agreste, they live there. Just keep him safe until you get there, and then you can do whatever you want.”

 

“Where is Ancel  _ now?” _ She asked coldly, “You said he was in the sewers, if I’m not mistaken.”

 

“Why does it matter?” Gabriel said defeatedly.

 

Rather than answering, the assistant removed the Peacock brooch from her pocket, pinning it on her uniform. After quietly whispering the transformation phrase, Nathalie Sanceour became  _ Mayura, _ staring at Gabriel Agreste with the same blank expression. Gabriel was about to protest, when Nathalie activated the communicator on her fan.

 

“All we have to do,” She said, “is tell Ladybug and Chat Noir  _ where _ Ancel is hiding. Anything that happens after that is in her hands...”

 

**********

 

_ “Mayura.” _ Chat almost  _ spat,  _ “It’s been a while…”

 

“Not long enough.” The blue villain said tightly, “What happened to Ladybug? Her Miraculous appears inactive.”

 

“Like you don’t know anything about that.” His eyes narrowed, “Tell me what happened to her, or I swear I’ll  _ beat it _ out of you and your purple-suited sugar daddy.”

 

“You would have to know either  _ who _ or  _ where _ we are to do that. Information only an  _ idiot  _ would give out.” Mayura said coldly, briefly looking off screen before continuing, “But regardless, Ladybug’s whereabouts are completely unknown to both myself and Hawkmoth. What matters now is bringing down Raphael Ancel.”

 

“Not a chance- wait,  _ what?” _

 

“The situation has grown…  _ complex.” _ Mayura pressed without missing a beat, “If you and Ladybug don’t act  _ now, _ Ancel has sworn to kill the hostages. You have barely five minutes until that happens.”

 

“What do you mean  _ complex?”  _ Chat Noir demanded, “Doesn’t The Reaper obey you guys?”

 

“He’s located within the Paris sewer system, approximately half a kilometer west of the Eiffel Tower.” Mayura said, “Move quickly or those girls will all die, and their blood will be on your hands.” She paused briefly, looking offscreen yet again before adding, “In just  _ four minutes, _ Hawkmoth with remove The Reaper’s powers, meaning even  _ you _ should be able to subdue him, whether you have Ladybug with you or not.” The jab stung, but Chat was fortunately able to keep that emotion off his face.

 

“And just  _ why _ would I trust-” But Chat Noir was interrupted mid sentence when Mayura abruptly ended the call, leaving him alone yet again.

 

**********

 

“Nathalie, I-”

 

_ “Save it.” _ The assistant snapped, still holding her transformation, “I see now that it was  _ foolish _ of me to think you could handle this on your own.”

 

“Don’t you  _ dare.”  _ Gabriel retorted indignantly, “You don’t  _ get _ to condescend me, when  _ all along _ I’ve objected to using Ancel at all!” He took a deep breath, before adding, “Now, if you’ll  _ excuse _ me, I need to retransform and subdue Chat Noir’s opponent-”

 

“You’re also the one unwilling to do  _ whatever _ it takes to win.” Nathalie, or rather  _ Mayura _ said coldly, “The deaths of those girls would’ve been unfortunate, but with the Miraculous in our possession, we would be able to-”

 

“Don’t. Finish. That. Sentence.” Gabriel’s eyes narrowed, “Don’t you  _ dare _ suggest that I should’ve let those innocent  _ children _ die at the hands of that… that  _ freak!” _

 

Nathalie and Gabriel regarded each other. Both of their faces contained a barely concealed contempt for the other’s ideas. The two had endured arguments before, but never had the sharp divide in morality between them been so  _ obvious. _ It had never been enough to fracture them in their ultimate goal: resurrecting their mutual friend.

 

“Either way, I must be going.” Nathalie said coldly, “Do  _ not _ take away Ancel’s powers until I give the word. Not until Chat Noir has already arrived, and I’m on the scene as well.”

 

“What are you planning?” Gabriel asked tiredly, “Surely we aren’t going to use this as an opportunity to harm the boy?”

 

“Chat Noir can’t beat your Reaper alone.” Nathalie said simply, “And knowing him, he’ll doubtless try it anyway. Once he’s out of the picture,  _ then _ you take his powers, and I’ll swoop in and take his Miraculous while I free the prisoners.”

 

“You  _ can’t _ be serious-”

 

“Have you ever known me to be anything else?” She snapped, “Chat Noir means  _ nothing, _ Gabriel. His life is only consequential because of the ring he holds. Don’t tell me you feel sympathetic to somebody who  _ regularly _ subverts your efforts to rescue Emilie?”

 

“It’s just…  _ wrong.” _ Gabriel said weakly, “He’s just a boy, no older than Adrien.”

 

_ “Look.” _ Nathalie’s voice finally softened a bit, before her eyes lit up with determination yet again, “If it matters that much, we can bring him back once we have the Miraculous. What matters now is that we have an  _ opportunity. _ If we can take Chat Noir’s Miraculous, that will  _ definitely _ draw Ladybug out of hiding. The Reaper will be out of the picture, and Emilie will be saved. This can  _ work, _ Gabriel!”

 

“I know that!” Gabriel  _ screamed _ , “Damn it, Nathalie, I  _ know!”  _ Swarms of repressed emotions finally surfaced, and Gabriel found himself slumped against the door of his son’s room, “I know this all  _ can _ work. This isn’t about what  _ can _ happen! This is about what  _ should _ happen! Whether I can deprive another man of his son in hopes of giving mine a better life, even if it’s just for a little while. Whether I can risk the lives of a dozen’s worth of  _ other _ people’s children. This is  _ wrong, _ Nathalie. It’s wrong, and I don’t think I can do it…”

 

While left unsaid, Nathalie could tell that her boss was thinking about what Emilie herself would want, too. The woman who loved her family more than anything wouldn’t stand for her husband losing who he is, no matter what the goal. Even if it was to bring her back. Over the previous months, akuma had caused havoc throughout the city, to be sure. But their antics were  _ nothing _ when compared to the murders the Reaper was attempting to pull off. Mr. Pigeon never tried to kill  _ children, _ after all.

 

Nathalie quickly realized that despite what she had initially thought, Gabriel  _ wasn’t _ willing to do anything to save Emilie, a highly sobering realization. She found herself growing more and more disappointed in the man she respected more than anybody else. Right now, her boss was sprawled on door to his son’s room, overcome with emotion.

 

In other words, her plan was going to take some reassuring words.

 

“I’ll make sure the boy doesn’t die.” Nathalie promised, “And none of Ancel’s hostages. I’ll just allow The Reaper to subdue Chat Noir, and I’ll call the  _ moment  _ he’s down, so you can take his powers. Nobody gets hurt, and we’re one Miraculous closer to our goal. That’s all I’m asking.”

 

“You really think you can guarantee that?” Gabriel sighed, climbing back to his feet, “Your combat experience is limited, Nathalie, and I don’t see The Reaper subduing Chat Noir is a very nonlethal way.”

 

“Of course I can’t  _ guarantee _ it.” Nathalie acknowledged, “But I’m asking you to  _ trust  _ me, Gabriel. Trust me like you always have.”

 

“We can  _ do this,” _ Nathalie insisted, “You’re  _ strong, _ Gabriel. And together, we’re  _ unstoppable.” _

 

And while there was certainly still indecision on the man’s face, it was clear that the assistant had managed to win him over.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sewer showdown begins, and Alya worries for her friend.

“Are you in position?” Gabriel asked nervously through Nathalie’s cell phone, momentarily catching her off guard.

 

Using the Miraculous communicators would have certainly been a safer way for the two of them to talk, but granting Ancel access to Gabriel’s mind again  _ couldn’t _ happen. Not until the  _ moment _ he was revoking the Reaper’s powers. There was too high a risk that the seasoned killer might be able to discern their true intentions, and Nathalie had no intention of battling The Reaper today, or any day for that matter. As Gabriel had put it minutes ago, her combat experience was limited.

 

“Nearly.” Mayura said, “I should be coming up on the Reaper’s lair soon. I’ll call you back the  _ moment _ Chat Noir has been subdued.”

 

“Or if The Reaper decides to harm one of the hostages.” Gabriel said wearily, “We can’t even be sure Chat Noir shows up in time, or at all-”

 

“He’ll be here.” Mayura cut in, “It’s in his  _ nature.” _

 

Mayura had only met Chat Noir in person a handful of times, always in the thick of a vicious akuma battle. And while she hadn’t gathered much about the feline hero, even  _ she _ could tell that the cat was nothing if not determined. Determined, and  _ reckless. _ Chat Noir had fallen in battle on countless occasions due to unchecked bravado, something Nathalie had always found  _ ridiculous. _

 

“He  _ may _ have a trick or two up his sleeve.” Gabriel mused, “Perhaps some of the other Miraculous wielders will be with him, if not Ladybug.”

 

“Their contacts aren’t listed either.” Mayura assured him, “Chat Noir’s is the only active Miraculous right now.” She hung up before Gabriel could say anything else, and resumed her approach.

 

**********

 

“Come on Mayura…  _ please _ don’t make this be a trap.” Chat Noir whispered to himself as he navigated the labyrinth of pipes and disgusting sewage underneath the streets of Paris. One particular passageway looked especially  _ foreboding, _ and the hero had to figure that’s where The Reaper had set up camp. He glanced at the phone on his baton before pressing on, and saw that it had been almost exactly five minutes since his call with Mayura, meaning Hawkmoth  _ should _ be moving to take away Ancel’s powers.

 

Chat Noir found himself less and less confident in his plan the further he went. Or rather, his  _ lack _ of a plan. After all, he had  _ just _ gotten chewed out for going after this guy alone less than a day ago. And yet here he was, doing virtually the same thing, with equally as little backup. Chat could only  _ imagine _ what Plagg would say if he’d stopped to destransform before moving in. He could only imagine how Plagg felt  _ right now, _ observing his every move.

 

“It’s not the same this time.” He said out loud, theoretically talking to Plagg, but really just reassuring himself that this plan wasn’t  _ completely _ idiotic, “This time, Ancel won’t have powers, and I actually know  _ where _ to find him…”

 

Granted, this plan involved trusting Hawkmoth and Mayura, and going to a location of their choosing on his own, but what choice did he have? Either way, the villains had a whole  _ dozen _ civilians hostage, and were effectively threatening to kill them if Chat didn’t do something. He had no contact with Ladybug, and didn’t know where Master Fu lived, either. No Master Fu meant no Rena Rouge, Carapace, or Queen Bee, even though he knew their identities now.

 

Combine that with the  _ ridiculously _ short time constraints, and Chat Noir’s situation looked grimmer than  _ ever. _

 

He  _ definitely _ couldn’t count on Hawkmoth and Mayura holding up their end of the bargain, either. Worst case scenario, he was walking into an ambush with the two of them  _ and _ the Reaper, a possibility that made the hairs stand on his arm. 

 

“He can literally  _ cancel _ my powers…” Chat Noir mused, remembering how his night vision had failed him against the Reaper, “He called it  _ nullify.” _

 

And as he had learned with Ladybug, it required a finger snap to make it happen. Which meant that it was all in the  _ timing _ of his attacks, and using the element of surprise might be his  _ only _ hope at winning this. If he could get a cataclysm off…

 

_ Could I really kill someone? _ The thought caused Chat to stop dead in his tracks. Sure, he had  _ tried _ to use his cataclysm on akuma villains before, usually when Ladybug was in trouble, but he’d never actually  _ done _ it. Even last night, his ultimate power had simply destroyed the Reaper’s scythe, instead of the man himself. And as dedicated as Chat Noir was to his role as the city’s defender, he wasn’t sure he could live with himself if he actually took a life.

 

There was also the small matter that  _ Ladybug _ could be in trouble here. Chat Noir still hadn’t decided which was worse: Ladybug quitting, or being captured by the Reaper. Either way, she wasn’t here for him, but he still needed to know. If she was numbered among the hostages, that made the situation a  _ lot _ more complicated. He was going to have to devise a way to get her out of there,  _ and _ retrieve her Miraculous. 

 

The alternative was… well, equally as horrifying.

 

If Ladybug really had decided to throw in the towel, and abandon him, he had no idea what he was going to do. It was a possibility too horrifying to contemplate; that Ladybug might’ve done what his mother did, and leave without so much as a goodbye to show for it. Worse, actually, because unlike Emilie Agreste, he had parted with Ladybug on  _ awful _ terms. If their last conversation was really going to be about how he was  _ useless… _

 

Chat Noir paused, realizing that he couldn’t go on as a hero if that was true. If Ladybug had really just…  _ left, _ he couldn’t-

 

The hero suddenly tensed, as he spotted light coming from behind a row of pipes, completely halting his train of thought. Closer examination revealed that there were  _ people _ on the other side. All female, and all securely tied to various pieces of piping. Immediately, Chat Noir recognized that Kagami was among them, on the far left of the row, and that this was  _ definitely _ the Reaper’s hostages.

 

Chat Noir’s breath caught in his throat, as he realized that there was no going back now. Until now, this had just been a questionable excursion through the Parisian sewers, based on questionable data from a source he could trusted less than anybody. But now, it was life or death. Ladybug wasn’t here, and Plagg couldn’t guide him either. This was it. After nearly forty-eight hours, the hostages had been located, and it was up to him alone to save them. Fortunately, he seemed undetected, and there seemed to be no sign of the Reaper- 

 

“Back so soon?” Chat Noir froze, as the chilling voice of Raphael Ancel seemed to lock him in place...

 

**********

 

_ “Come on babe, you’ve gotta pick up!” _ Alya listened Nino’s voice, increasingly urgent, on his seventh voicemail since the fiasco last night. She still hadn’t spoken to him, largely because she had no idea what she was going to say.

 

Alya sighed, opening up her messages, and sending Nino a quick text letting him know that she was okay, and that she’d get back to him as soon as she was ready. He deserved to not be worrying about her all day, and she felt  _ awful _ for taking this long as it was. She did need to talk to him, the sooner the better, but Alya had honestly no idea how she was going to approach that conversation. Nino would be about as mad as the cheerful boy could get, and rightfully so.

 

What she needed right now wasn’t a lecture. She already felt rotten enough from what Ladybug, and even Chat Noir to an extent, had said to her. She knew she had screwed up, and she didn’t want another reminder.

 

What she needed, right now, was to talk with a friend.

 

_ “It’s Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he…” _

 

“Come on, girl.” Alya sighed, and debated continuing, “...look, I’m sorry about our fight. I’m not saying I was wrong, but this  _ definitely _ isn’t worth losing our friendship over.  _ Please _ don’t be giving me the silent treatment. I want to talk to you...”

 

Silence answered her.

 

Alya held her breath, hoping her best friend would pick up. She had no idea if Marinette knew anything about last night, or if the girl would even  _ want _ to talk to her. In all honesty, Alya found herself almost hoping Marinette  _ hadn’t _ heard anything, so the two of them could just talk about regular things, and forget superheroes for a few minutes. 

 

“Hey Alya…” Marinette’s tired voice greeted her, and Alya couldn’t help but smile brightly.

 

“Hey Marinette!” She said cheerily, “Sorry if I just woke you up-”

 

“You didn’t.” Marinette interrupted, “I’m sorry I sound tired, I’m just…  _ tired?” _

 

“It checks out.” Alya snorted, and decided to address the elephant in the room, “Look, something happened last night, and I was kind of hoping we could talk?”

 

“Is uh, everything okay?” Marinette said, sounding almost…  _ annoyed, _ “Is this like, something you can’t talk to Nino about?”

 

“Well, I could,” Alya said, “but I thought-”

 

_ “Not now.” _ Marinette seemed to hiss through the phone, “If you really need to talk to somebody, why don’t you just call  _ Lila?” _

 

Alya’s jaw dropped, fully caught off guard by her friend’s hostility. To call Marinette’s harshness a surprise was shocking at best, and highly offensive at worst. That girl knew  _ damn well _ that Lila was a topic of contention between them, and yet she decided that  _ now,  _ while their friendship hung in the balance, was a good time to bring it up. Now, while Alya was still torn up about being insulted by her personal idol, Marinette had decided to delve into an old argument they hadn’t had in months.  _ Unbelievable. _

 

_ “Excuse me?” _ Alya’s eyes narrowed, as she recovered from the shock, but the only sound that greeted her was a soft  _ click _ signalling the end of the call from Marinette’s end.

 

**********

 

“I may have overplayed my hand…” The Reaper sounded almost  _ remorseful, _ and definitely defeatist, for whatever reason.

 

“What do you mean?” Chat Noir asked, frantically looking around for some mode of escape.

 

“Well,  _ you’re _ here, which means Hawkmoth must’ve told you to come here.” The Reaper said bluntly, “Meaning that he won’t actually give me his identity as promised. With you here, and Ladybug not far behind, it would seem  _ The Reaper _ is on his last legs.”

 

Chat Noir sincerely doubted that Ancel would be giving up. More likely than not, the villain was trying to fool him in one way or another. Maybe Hawkmoth or Mayura was nearby, setting up an ambush? Or maybe The Reaper was just stalling for time, trying to figure out where Ladybug was so he could think of a plan. Either way, Chat Noir thanked his lucky stars that he hadn’t attacked yet.

 

“You deserve it.” Chat said, a bit of anger creeping into his voice, “After everything you’ve done to me, you’re lucky I’m even taking you alive!” It couldn’t hurt to sound confident.

 

“A sore loser, are we?” The Reaper seemed entertained by the boy’s anger. But before continuing, The Reaper’s eyes narrowed, as though he were considering something.

 

“I’ve done something  _ personal _ to you.” The Reaper mused, and Chat immediately tensed, “Beyond just injuring you. You came after me alone last night, without Ladybug. Why would you do a thing like that?”

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Chat Noir interrupted, “The only important thing now is that you’re through. So just give me your akuma, and come quietly.”

 

The Reaper’s eyes bored straight into the superhero’s sould, full of increasing levels of deep suspicion. Chat Noir had never been the best at bluffing, usually letting Ladybug be the one to fool the akuma, and it was beginning to show. The Reaper was clearly unconvinced, and there was no way in hell he was going down without a fight.

 

_ Come on, Hawkmoth. _ Chat thought,  _ Take his powers. _

 

“The fencing girl… Kagami Tsurugi.” Ancel said curiously, “You were there when I took her, weren’t you?”

 

“I wasn’t-  _ who?” _ Chat Noir winced, and tried his very best to look nonchalant.

 

Chat Noir cursed himself. He had always had a problem with wearing his emotions on his sleeve, at least when he was Chat. And unfortunately, despite being a maniacal killer, Raphael Ancel had proven to be  _ disturbingly _ good at understanding people. Meaning that Chat’s little slip about The Reaper hurting  _ him _ hadn’t gone unnoticed. And of  _ course _ the Reaper would put two and two together about him being alone last night. Adrien wouldn’t be catching a break, apparently. 

 

“The boy in the locker room,” Chat’s entire world froze, “That was  _ you-” _

 

“L-locker room?” Adrien stammered, eyes widening.

 

“...the boy from the billboards.” Ancel’s eyes lit up, uncontainable  _ glee _ dominating his expression now, “That’s you, isn’t it?  _ Adrien Agreste…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Planning to have another one up in about a week again, so until next time...


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayura faces a horrifying revelation, while Chat Noir has the fight of his life. We don't hear from Marinette this time, but she's probably still drowning in angst...

_“...Adrien Agreste.”_ Nathalie’s entire body tensed, and her eyes widened as she heard the name of the boy she had been taking care of for years now. One of the only people on the _planet_ she would openly admit she cared about. A quick glance around the corner immediately revealed that the name had been uttered by none other than Raphael Ancel, and it was directed towards Chat Noir himself.

 

Mayura immediately fumbled for the communicator on her fan to see if Gabriel had transformed early. Otherwise, why the _hell_ was that name coming up? Adrien’s name almost _certainly_ meant that the Reaper had learned Gabriel’s identity, and was probably making some kind of deal with Chat Noir for his freedom. This was a possibility neither she nor Gabriel had even _considered_ in their last minute planning, and she would’ve never thought Chat Noir would agree to such a deal, given how seriously Ancel had injured him last night.

 

After seeing that Hawkmoth was not currently transformed, Mayura clutched Nathalie’s cell phone to her chest, nearly calling Gabriel before deciding that more context could only help.

 

“So what?” Despite some forced bravado, Chat Noir’s voice sounded small… _frightened._

 

 “It’s an important detail,” The Reaper’s voice teased, “One that I have to imagine Hawkmoth would be _very_ interested in.”

 

Mayura’s initial fear somewhat subsided, and was immediately replaced with confusion. What were they _talking_ about? Judging by the tone of voice on both figures, Chat Noir _certainly_ wasn’t the one gaining information here. It sounded like the hero was being blackmailed in one way or another, which made the involvement of Adrien’s name far more bewildering.

 

“Why are you doing this!?” Chat’s voice seemed to melt into panic, “You know what’ll happen if Hawkmoth finds out who I am! He’ll kill me!”

 

“Certainly a predicament, eh?” Ancel snorted derisively, summoning another shadowy scythe and twirling it around menacingly.

 

 _Wait._ If they weren’t talking about the secret identity of Hawkmoth, that meant that they had to be talking about-

 

Nathalie audibly gasped, before raising a hand to stifle it. Fortunately, neither hero nor villain seemed to hear it, as Chat Noir rushed forward to attack his foe. Magical baton clashed with shadowy scythe in a spectacle of sparks that would’ve mesmerized the assistant were it not for the truth she had just uncovered. Her eyes widened yet again, and her heart began to race, as she realized _exactly_ who the boy behind the Chat Noir mask was…

 

But _how?_ How, in all these months of tracing the boy’s every move, had Nathalie _never_ learned that Adrien was Chat Noir? The well-composed, piano playing supermodel was the same fiery hero she had talked to _minutes_ ago. It just didn’t add up...

 

She needed to call Gabriel. Nathalie fumbled for her phone, frantically opening up Gabriel’s contact, but was horrified to see that the cell service was unavailable. She growled in frustration, having _just_ called Gabriel minutes ago, albeit at a higher point in the disgusting labyrinth.

 

Frustration quickly morphed into _panic,_ as Nathalie realized that she didn’t have an immediate method to contact Gabriel, and remove Ancel’s powers. She could try calling him on her Miraculous, but an untransformed Gabriel was unlikely to answer right away. Meaning that her only other option was to rush back to her earlier position, where her cell phone would work properly.

 

 _Not my only option…_ Nathalie realized.

 

**********

 

_“If you really need to feel better about yourself,” Kagami smiled slyly, “I guess we could always… oh, I don’t know… have a piano competition or something else more suitable for a delicate supermodel such as yourself.”_

 

Kagami had clearly been joking, but the teasing quip had unnerved Adrien for longer than it should have.

 

Chat Noir gritted his teeth, narrowly avoiding a volley of dark blades. The projectiles whipped by at lightning speed, making a violent _clang_ upon striking the pipes behind him. Chat Noir remembered just how much damage even _one_ of those things had caused him last night, removing him from the battle and causing him to nearly bleed out on the street. The memory was jarring, but he couldn’t afford to lose his focus…

 

_“I’ve seen you fight villains before.” Alya said defiantly, “And if anybody here should be worried about the villains being dangerous, I’d check your track record.”_

 

That jab didn’t matter anymore. Alya had been more than repentant for her actions last night, and the two of them were definitely cool now. Still, the insult had _hurt._ Mostly because it was true...

 

The Reaper lashed out, swinging the shadowy scythe with frightening precision. The first blow came from the left, and Chat Noir was just _barely_ able to sidestep it. Unfortunately, the quick maneuver left the hero pressed right up against the walls of the maintenance hallway, and unable to dodge the Reaper’s next attack: an even harsher swing that came immediately after the first. This forced Chat Noir to try and catch it on his baton instead.

 

_“I get it.” Ladybug said softly, “But Chat, Hawkmoth has already brainwashed you at least four times that I can remember. If you knew my name, you don’t think you’d end up saying it?”_

 

A gentle rebuttal. That’s all it was. Chat Noir had insisted he could keep the secret of Ladybug’s identity, and she had simply pointed out the objective _fact_ that he sucked at being a superhero. Adrien couldn’t even protect his own identity, how could he even _pretend_ to be able to handle Ladybug’s? Pretty much his _only_ given rule as Chat Noir was that he needed to guard his true self, and yet the most dangerous man in the city knew it.

 

This could be the end of Chat Noir, whether he defeated the Reaper or not. There was a real chance that the Reaper was lying, and Hawkmoth was now in possession of his real name. There was no way he could continue to hold the black cat ring anymore, especially after the way Ladybug had left him...

 

_“What I need…” Ladybug said through her tears, fixing Chat Noir with an almost murderous glare, “...is a partner I can count on.”_

 

 _“Gah!”_ Chat Noir cried out, as Ancel’s next scythe attack managed to nick his shoulder, tearing  the magical leather open effortlessly. Blood immediately began to trickle from the injury, warming the hero’s entire arm. He clutched at the injury, but was given no time to recover, as the Reaper quickly followed up with a kick to the chest, sending Chat Noir flying backwards.

 

“Remarkable…” Ancel mused, as Chat crawled back to his feet, “You seem to be doing even _worse_ than last time.”

 

 _“Shut up!”_ Chat Noir yelled, extending his baton and swinging at the villain from his current position so he wouldn’t have to close distance.

 

Unfortunately, the added range the extension provided sacrificed a great deal of force behind his swing. This allowed the Reaper to easily _catch_ the swing with his free hand, an unbearably _smug_ look dominating his features as he pulled the weapon from Chat Noir’s grasp without so much as a grunt to show. Ancel quickly retracted the instrument to a more reasonable size, twirling it in his hand tauntingly before looking back to address his prey.

 

“That all you got, superhero? Or should I say, _supermodel?”_

 

What would Ladybug do in this situation? Adrien took a deep breath, trying desperately not to panic. Trying not to panic as he stood weaponless against his most dangerous opponent yet, and without Ladybug to save the day with one of her half-baked plans. There really wasn’t an answer to what Ladybug would do here, because she _wouldn’t_ be here. She wouldn’t have walked into enemy territory alone once, let alone _twice._

 

 _A plan._ That was what he needed. He needed to take a deep breath, and _think_ about his next action, rather than just rushing the Reaper again.

 

“Still no sign of Ladybug…” Ancel looked around suspiciously, “Please don’t tell me you were stupid enough to face me on your own _again?_ Haven’t you learned your lesson? _”_

 

 “I am a slow learner.” Chat Noir quipped, sizing up Ancel while he observed the environment around them.

 

The wall on his left was covered in pipes. Through them, Chat Noir could still see the hostages, many of them now twitching at the sound of combat. They were struggling against their restraints, and Chat Noir found himself absently wondering whether or not Kagami had just learned his secret identity… After all, the Reaper hadn’t exactly said the name quietly, and the girls had clearly heard _something._

 

 _None of that matters if you don’t save them._ A voice in his head growled, sounding suspiciously like his father, oddly enough.

 

“Just give me your ring.” Ancel said, fixing a hungry gaze on Chat’s wrist, “With that kind of power, I won’t need Hawkmoth anymore.”

 

“We could always just make a deal,” Chat Noir offered, eyes widening as he realized that the Reaper was holding weapons in both hands… “turn yourself in, and we might give you _paw-_ role in a couple of years?”

 

Without a free hand, Raphael Ancel wouldn’t be able to produce a finger snap on demand, meaning that _cataclysm_ was very much on the table...

 

The Parisian sewer system was layered, and not just a flat system. To accommodate the large amounts of… _waste_ produced by one of Europe’s largest cities, engineers had needed to make the sewers enormous both horizontally and _vertically._ It was an odd tidbit of information he’d learned when he was younger, and a reality he’d observed on his way to face the Reaper. Unless his memory was failing him, there was a line of sewage _directly_ beneath where the two of them were standing right now…

 

“A childish pun doesn’t change your situation,” The Reaper said, unamused by Chat Noir’s quick-witted word play, “This doesn’t need to end in the death of Paris’s favorite supermodel. Ladybug doesn’t need to lose her favorite _pet.”_

 

“That’s Ladybug’s _partner,”_ Chat Noir retorted, “and trust me, that’s not how this adventure ends… _Cataclysm!”_

 

The Reaper fumbled to _nullify,_ but as Chat Noir had hoped, his hands were too full. Chat Noir drove his palm straight into the ground below them, turning the floor into a finely ground black powder as Plagg’s power spread across it. Given that neither combatant could levitate, both hero and villain plummeted straight _down._ Down, and into a line of sewage so wide it was nearly a _river_ of filth.

 

“Why, you-” The Reaper said as he struggled to tread the disgusting mess of human waste, but was cut off as Chat Noir tackled him.

 

This caused both of them to submerge completely in raw sewage, an experience neither had ever thought they’d encounter. The magic of the Miraculous, and specifically the mask, protected Chat’s eyes, but the Reaper was forced to close his own. The Reaper struggled, desperately trying to resurface, but Chat Noir held on with all his might, keeping Ancel trapped. The Reaper quickly resorted to attacking Chat Noir directly, pounding his fists right onto the hero’s back.

 

There was a definite _current_ to the stream of waste, moving both of them deeper into the maze of Paris’s sewer system.

 

 _Air._ Chat Noir could feel his breath running out, the effort required to keep Ancel in place causing him to use oxygen at a much higher rate. He could feel his grip slipping, as the Reaper finally managed to slip out of his grasp.

 

Both combatants burst to the surface, gasping for air. Chat Noir found himself choking on the damn near _toxic_ air coming out of the sewer, and the Reaper didn’t appear to be doing much better. Mustering all his available effort, Chat Noir lunged for a walkway, barely managing to crawl out of the filthy river. Chat Noir quickly scanned the sewage, trying to spot his opponent, but didn’t immediately see him.

 

“Not bad, _Adrien.”_ Chat flinched, finally seeing that the Reaper had crawled out onto a walkway across from him, leaving the line of sewage between them.

 

Both fighters probably smelled _awful._ They were both soaked in raw, unfiltered human waste that irritated the skin even with magical protection. Chat Noir’s hair, always messy in a dignified sort of way, had dropped any sense of being presentable, drooping to the point of nearly blocking his vision. Even worse, Adrien could feel bits of _something_ he didn’t want to identify. The moist feeling engulfing his entire suit was sure to slow his actions, making the fight even harder than it already was. The absence of his baton meant he had no way of blocking the Reaper’s projectiles, almost certainly dooming him.

 

An angry _beep_ from Chat Noir’s ring was another terrifying reality check, reminding Adrien that he had just expended his greatest tool.

 

“Ready to give up?” Adrien tried, but his heart wasn’t in it. He just came off as _tired._

 

“Are you?” The Reaper sneered, any teasing in his voice replaced with raw _malice,_ “You’ll have to excuse my pessimism, but it looks like you’re on your ninth life, feline.”

 

“You’re kidding, right?” Chat Noir said, “I could do this all day-”

 

Ancel interrupted with another volley of dark shards, which Chat Noir only _barely_ managed to avoid. The notion that the gap between them might serve as protection immediately shattered, as the Reaper crossed the gap in a single leap, driving his scythe straight into the ground where Chat had stood only seconds ago.

 

Chat Noir rushed, taking a swing at Ancel’s face, but the Reaper caught the fist _effortlessly,_ and quickly flung the feline over his shoulder.

 

“Give me that ring,” Ancel grunted, “or your death will be my slowest _ever.”_

 

“I thought you only killed girls…” Chat Noir struggled to climb back to his feet, but ended up slipping right back down due to all the sewage. Where the hero might’ve ordinarily cracked a joke about cats landing on their feet, Chat Noir found himself instead simply shaking with fear. He’d come close to dying last night, but losing consciousness meant he didn’t have the time to really consider it in the moment.

 

“I’ll make an exception this time.” Ancel approached menacingly, brandishing his scythe with murderous intent.

 

But right now was different. This time, Chat Noir… no, _Adrien_ could fully absorb the extent of his defeat. He didn’t deserve to use that name, not anymore. Not only had Adrien walked right into enemy turf on his own, he had managed to lose the same battle twice in as many days. And if that wasn’t enough, he had somehow managed to lose his secret identity, and die at the hands of one of the most dangerous men in all of France. The hostages would all die, and his family and friends might even be in danger. All because Adrien couldn’t be _half_ the hero his absent partner was...

 

"Kagami, Ladybug..." Adrien breathed, and bowed his head in defeat, "I'm sorry..."

 

 _“Adrien!”_ Somebody called desperately, halting both fighters. For the briefest of moments, Adrien’s heart raced as he thought that the distinctly feminine voice might belong to Ladybug... 

 

...Only to be utterly _shocked_ when he recognized none other than _Mayura_ rushing onto the scene. Armed with a sharp blue fan and a _murderous_ glare, Adrien realized that he was even more screwed…

 

…But only until he realized that the glare wasn’t fixed on him.

 

Mayura’s glare, fiercer than anything he’d _ever_ seen, was reserved for one Raphael Ancel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you feel about my action sequences? I've never been particularly happy with them, but I'm a bit lost on how I could improve them... Either way, thanks for reading! Hope to have the next chapter up soon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami learns the truth, while Marinette embraces her responsibilities.

Kidnapping was an ordeal Kagami had never wanted to experience, of course. Nevertheless, targeted abductions were an unfortunate reality for families as prestigious as the Tsurugis, especially given fencing’s somewhat _public_ fame. It was this reality that lead to Kagami’s family purchasing _extensive_ private security for the majority of her life. Stifling at times, to be sure, but ultimately necessary for her safety.

 

And yet, here Kagami was. She was tied to a rusty pipe of some sort, with duct tape over her mouth to keep her quiet, despite her bodyguard. A blindfold prevented her from taking in her surroundings, and a _putrid_ odor seemed to overload her nostrils. Her hands were secured around the pipe, and her feet were also taped together. She was completely immobilized, and she hadn’t figured out _why_ just yet. She had to assume she was being ransomed, and was unlikely to be harmed. A concerning possibility to be sure, but ultimately the best option, considering the alternatives… She had to stay optimistic, even in spite of the odds.

 

Fortunately, Kagami’s ears weren’t plugged or anything like that. From the nearly _consistent_ movement she could detect nearby, Kagami had deduced that she wasn’t the only hostage, for whatever reason.

 

It was about halfway through that the duct tape on her mouth had been torn, and a bottle of water jammed in her mouth. Kagami had eagerly accepted it, not brazen enough to defy her captors just yet. It would be far wiser to keep her strength, and get a better gauge of the situation, before making any major play.

 

And yet, nothing had happened since, and Kagami had begun to question her initial positivity. Maybe she’d just been grabbed by some random creep, waiting for her to die of starvation, or something like that. Perhaps there would be no ransom demand, and Kagami was truly going to die down here.

 

What might’ve produced panic in most simply provoke _sadness_ in Kagami. Sadness that she’d never _truly_ impressed her mother in fencing. Sadness that things hadn’t ever worked out between her and Adrien. Annoyance that her life might be taken from her at such a young age, when there was so much more she’d hoped to accomplish. She wanted to be an Olympic fencer, one so talented that even her mother’s shadow wouldn’t get in her way. Kagami could feel these dreams all slipping away, and she _hated_ it.

 

But just as Kagami was about to lose hope, she began to hear… voices. They were faint at first, but they gradually picked up. She wasn’t able to make out what they were saying at first, but there were definitely two voices. One was quite low, and had a _commanding_ note to his voice, mixed with a degree of dangerous playfulness. The other, quite a bit higher in pitch, sounded eerily familiar.

 

“...the boy from the billboards.That’s you, isn’t it? _Adrien Agreste…”_

 

Kagami immediately gasped. _Adrien_ was stuck here too!? It made sense, in a twisted way. After all, the last thing Kagami remembered was stepping out of fencing practice to use the restroom, and the Agreste family was certainly a high level target too… But why was Adrien loose? How come he wasn’t restrained like she was? And how come it sounded like the other man had just _now_ realized who Adrien was?

 

As Kagami struggled to make sense of this, other sounds quickly filled her ears. Metal clashing, again and again, followed by a desperate cry of raw _pain_ from the voice she now recognized to be Adrien. It sounded like Adrien was _fighting_ the man, trying to escape by the sound of it! The older voice taunted, something about Adrien doing “even worse than last time,” but Kagami wasn’t able to figure out what he meant by that.

 

Either way, she _needed_ to help him! Kagami struggled against her restraints more and more, growing increasingly frustrated as they wouldn’t give. There had to be _something_ she could do...

 

“That all you got, superhero? Or should I say, _supermodel?”_

 

 _Superhero?_ Adrien? A bizarre quip. Taunting Adrien for trying to be a hero and escape, most likely. There was no way that the kidnapper was using the term _literally._ After all, that would make Adrien-

 

 _“Cataclysm!”_ Adrien’s voice called upon that famous power, and Kagami suddenly realized that the blond boy she liked from fencing team had a lot more going on than just modelling and tournaments...

 

**********

 

“Damn it…” After ending the call with Alya, Marinette found herself even more _angry_ with herself about this whole ordeal.

 

Marinette’s room was honestly a mess. After _weeks_ of never ending work both at school and across the Parisian rooftops, Marinette found herself struggling to keep it orderly. The room wasn’t _dirty,_ but it was certainly chaotic. Fashion magazines were strewn about, and some of her own projects littered the floor around her desk. Including a red version of the scarf she’d knit for Adrien, that she was considering giving him for his upcoming birthday...

 

But as Marinette found herself reaching for the scarf, she couldn’t help but notice a small photo of her and Alya caught between the desk and the wall. The two of them were both beaming, enjoying a festival to celebrate the holidays in mid-December. 

 

Marinette remembered that day well, for a lot of different reasons, and she couldn’t help but feel an odd mixture of both nostalgia and melancholy at the memory. At the time the picture was taken, one of Chloe’s Christmas decorators was about to become an akuma called _Snowmaid,_ a Christmas-themed villain that tried to snare people in decorative lights. Her and Chat Noir had taken her down _just_ in time for Marinette to meet up with Alya again without incident. Usually, ducking out didn’t go so well...

 

Her and Alya had been the best of friends for an entire _year._ After having spent countless school years as the shy girl that nobody loved or hated, Marinette had finally found someone she could consider herself _close_ with. She had known many of her classmates for a very long time, like Kim or Mylene or Alix, but she’d always been more of a school buddy to them than an actual _friend._ She got along with them, and even hung out with them from time to time, but it was nothing like her friendship with Alya.

 

And yet, here she was. She had just basically told Alya that she didn’t _care_ about her problems, and didn’t have any interest in fixing their friendship. This was all after Alya had been all but disowned by her personal idol, and was in need of support now more than _ever._ All because Marinette couldn’t deal with her own attitude. Here she was, wielding one of the greatest powers in _existence,_ and setting it aside to _mope._

 

She hadn’t even _begun_ to think about the way she treated Chat Noir last night, and she honestly didn’t want to. She’d practically said she didn’t want him as a partner anymore, something she didn’t mean for a _second._ As much as Ladybug sometimes felt like she was carrying the team by herself, she couldn’t _imagine_ what it would be like to actually face it alone...

 

“This is _pathetic.”_ Marinette grumbled, opening the drawer with the Ladybug earrings. She fixed them with a severe expression, “There are people out there who _need me.”_

 

Saying those words didn’t do anything. They didn’t reach out and grab those earrings for her. Instead, Marinette found herself still just _staring_ at the Miraculous. Maybe she should wait a little while longer… _No._ It wouldn’t do anybody any good if she took an extended vacation. Not while the Reaper still had hostages.

 

 _Ladybug doesn’t get to take a break._ Marinette remembered her conversation with Lila earlier, where the Italian girl had made that sentiment very clear.

 

_“Who cares if she’s a girl like you or I? Isn’t she allowed to be?”_

 

_“Not when the city treats her like that.” Lila pointed out the window, to the nearby park where she could just barely spy the tip of the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue._

 

And as spiteful as Lila’s words were, there was a grain of truth to them. Lila hated Ladybug more than anybody Marinette had ever met, and yet Lila’s take on Ladybug seemed to be the most accurate. The only person Marinette knew that recognized Ladybug as just a regular person, and not just an icon. It was a shame that the opinion came from somebody who despised the spotted heroine, but Marinette couldn’t help but feel at least a _little_ refreshed by it.

 

“Alright, Tikki…” Marinette took a deep breath, and reached for the earrings, “I guess I don’t really have a choice, do I?”

 

Moments later, a bright red light engulfed much of Marinette’s bedroom, signifying the arrival of creation’s avatar. Tikki’s face, usually displaying an unconditional optimism, now betrayed a thick _hesitance,_ as thought the kwami wasn’t sure what to expect. Within Tikki’s eyes, Marinette spotted what she thought might be _fear._

 

“Are you... okay?” Tikki asked, looking the girl up and down.

 

“I…” Marinette hesitated, “I’m ready, and that’s what really matters, right?”

 

“Do you need to talk to somebody? Maybe Master Fu, or Chat Noir could-”

 

 _“Not. Important.”_ Marinette said, gritting her teeth, “We can worry about everything else once I save Kagami and the others.”

 

Marinette felt bad about lashing out at Tikki too, but not bad enough to stop. Maybe it was just teenage hormones, but Marinette was _not_ in the mood for Tikki’s cheeriness right now. Even when she was just trying to help. Marinette didn’t need to be treated like a _patient_ in a hospital, she needed to go do her job.

 

“It is important!” Tikki insisted, “Marinette, if you’re-”

 

“Spots on.” Marinette interrupted again, and the kwami was sucked into the earrings, turning Marinette into Ladybug once again.

 

Another red glow filled the room, and Marinette immediately felt as though new life had been breathed into her. The power of the Ladybug Miraculous was nothing short of _incredible,_ filling Marinette with energy that took the edge off of her fatigue. It was enough to fix Marinette’s physical shortcomings, but did nothing to ease the continued _squeeze_ she felt on her life, from virtually every angle.

 

Hoping to leave Chat Noir a message, Ladybug opened the contacts on her yoyo, and was surprised to see that her partner was transformed _now,_ for whatever reason. Ladybug was about to call, but gasped upon seeing that Mayura was transformed too! She frantically pressed dial, and winced as the call went to voicemail.

 

“Come on, kitty…” Ladybug called again, but was again greeted with radio silence.

 

She opened the Ladyblog, and wasn’t able to find anything about any ongoing battles. Ladybug quickly realized that Alya might not be on the case after last night, with the most recent post still being the interview that caused Ladybug to rush to the rescue in the first place. Meaning that Chat Noir could be locked in another battle with the Reaper, _alone,_ and Ladybug would have no idea...

 

Ladybug found herself _growling_ at that possibility, considering their most recent conversation.

 

But was she really _surprised?_ Ladybug had basically told him he wasn’t good enough last night… Going out to prove his worth wouldn’t be out of character _at all_ for her partner. The Reaper might’ve made an appearance she didn’t know about, while she was _completely_ out of contact. Chat Noir might not have had any other options…

 

Fortunately, Miraculous wielders on friendly terms could check the location of the other on a sort of GPS app, so long as they were both transformed. Useless for tracking down Hawkmoth or Mayura's secret lair, but useful for locating a lost partner.

 

Upon seeing that Chat Noir was near the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug _immediately_ set off.

 

**********

 

“You need to get up.” Mayura said bluntly, awkwardly offering Adrien her hand.

 

Chat Noir stared for a long moment, and then climbed back to his feet by himself, ignoring the villain’s offer, and fortunately not slipping on the sewage this time. Adrien brushed himself off with as much dignity as a cat superhero bathed in sewage could muster, and fixed Mayura with a deeply suspicious glare.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked, looking her up and down for any sort of threat.

 

“I’m saving you.” Mayura said, looking almost _nervous_ as she glanced over at the Reaper, who in turn looked curious about the newcomer, “This charade has gone on for _far_ too long.”

 

“And Hawkmoth hasn’t taken his powers… _why?”_

 

“There’s no phone service in the sewers.” Mayura mumbled angrily, “You’d be dead by the time I made it back to a serviceable zone.”

 

“You’re worried about _my_ safety?” Chat Noir asked skeptically, “I find that hard to believe.”

 

“Believe what you want.” She retorted, brandishing her fan at Ancel, “But I need you to save the hostages, while I handle _him.”_

 

“Interesting idea…” Ancel mused, looking Mayura up and down critically.

 

 _What?_ Chat Noir was thoroughly confused… Mayura had made it clear on the call earlier that her and Hawkmoth wanted the Reaper out, but Adrien had assumed it to be a lie since Ancel still had his powers. Could it be that this actually _wasn’t_ a trap? That seemed almost unbelievable, given just how convenient Chat Noir’s defeat would be for Hawkmoth. His ring would be theirs for the taking, once Hawkmoth took the powers away. 

 

Not only that, but Mayura wanted to fight the Reaper _alone?_

 

“That’s _suicide!”_ Adrien exclaimed, “You’ll _never_ be able to stop him yourself!”

 

Mayura was tough, no doubt. She had a certain _calculated_ edge to her technique, something Adrien had been on the receiving end of more than once. Mayura had the power to make Ladybug and Chat Noir nervous even when she _wasn’t_ there, as an unexpected appearance had proven to be enough to turn any plan on its head during an akuma battle. Chat Noir had been forced to fight her alone while Ladybug handled the akuma, where he’d learned that her physical prowess was nothing to scoff at, either.

 

But in a fight against the Reaper, Adrien was _certain_ Mayura would be trounced. The Reaper was just as cunning, if not more. He could attack from a range with his shadow daggers, or from right up close with his scythe…

 

“And who’s going to help me?” Mayura demanded, nodding at Adrien’s injured shoulder and flashing Miraculous, “You’re in no condition-”

 

“Neither are _you!”_ Adrien said, cursing himself for caring about Mayura’s safety in spite of everything.

 

“Then you’d better hurry if you’re going to save them.” She said solemnly, sparing Adrien one more nod before rushing straight at the Reaper.

 

The Peacock and the Reaper clashed, scythe and fan moving at incredible speed, both aimed at taking out their opponent as quickly as possible. Mayura was quicker than Ancel, but as Adrien had predicted, she was quickly getting overwhelmed by the Reaper’s raw _power._

 

Adrien was torn… He only had three minutes left until he transformed back, and didn’t even have his baton to fight with. He wasn’t sure he’d be much help right now, but it would _definitely_ be better than nothing. Regardless of what Mayura had done before, the Reaper was a _far_ worse threat, and taking him down was something they were both in agreement on. Did he have an obligation to help her out?

 

But as Adrien remembered Kagami, and the other hostages, the apparent “choice” seemed to vanish in an instant. Helping one supervillain beat another supervillain didn’t matter when considering a dozen _innocent_ lives right above him.

 

**********

 

Ladybug arrived at the location near the Eiffel Tower, frowning as she wasn’t able to spot Chat Noir or the Reaper. She gazed off the rooftop, hoping to spot _anything_ irregular. The Parisian streets were bustling with life, despite the threat of mass murder, and there was nothing to suggest a battle was taking place. It was almost as if her yoyo’s navigator was _wrong,_ but Ladybug couldn’t imagine a magical GPS having spotty connection. Chat Noir had to be around here somewhere…

 

“Ladybug!” The excited voice of Nadja Chamack called, and Marinette spotted her right next to the building. The reporter was clearly exhausted, having just climbed out of her news van.

 

“Nadja!” Ladybug quickly swooped down, “Have you seen any sign of Chat Noir or the akuma around here?”

 

“The akuma’s around here?” Nadja’s eyes widened, and she quickly signalled to a frantic cameraman struggling to setup his equipment in time, “If you could make a statement about the events last night, we’d love to hear from you…”

 

Ladybug wanted to roll her eyes, but managed to stay calm. Annoying as she was, Nadja _was_ just doing her job. Granted, her job apparently involved harassing superheroes as they _tried_ to find mass murderers, but it was her job nonetheless. Getting mad at Nadja wasn’t going to do any good for _anybody._

 

“No statements right now.” Ladybug said, “Just make sure to let me know if you see anything.”

 

And with that, Ladybug swooped right back up to the rooftop, frowning at her yoyo screen yet again, hoping against hope that her partner was okay. He had to be around here somewhere… right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Ladybug make it in time to save Mayura and Chat Noir? Will Kagami and the other hostages go free? Is the Reaper going to finally face the music? Find out next time!
> 
> In all seriousness, I hope to have the next chapter up sometime next week, but a family trip might get in the way. We'll have to see how internet connection is at my destination. Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events in the sewers continue to unfold...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter this time, apologies on that.

Gabriel paced his office nervously, fidgeting with the Butterfly Miraculous as he checked his watch for what must’ve been the _seventh_ time. It had been well over ten minutes since he had last spoken with the Reaper, nearly twenty minutes actually, meaning that Chat Noir _must’ve_ engaged the villain by now. And if Nathalie held true to her word, that meant Chat Noir must be doing _very_ well in this fight for it to have not ended yet.

 

 _Or she lied._ A voice in his head suggested, _Chat Noir and all the hostages could be dead now for all you know._  

 

Gabriel decided that he didn’t _mistrust_ Nathalie… it was more that he questioned her judgement. She had promised to call the moment Chat Noir had been _subdued,_ but Gabriel was beginning to wonder whether the two of them might have differing ideas of that really meant. Namely, Gabriel’s definition didn’t involve any bodily harm.

 

“You could just end this, you know.” Nooroo’s voice said cautiously, and Gabriel looked to see the kwami perched on his desk, _“Transform,_ and then take his powers.”

 

“Nathalie will come through for me, like she _always_ does.” Gabriel tried to sound dismissive, but he couldn’t help but feel at least a _little_ tempted by the kwami’s offer...

 

“Maybe,” Nooroo said, inching closer, “But what do you think will be left when she does?”

 

It was very rare for Nooroo to be this… _pushy._ This was obviously an exaggeration, as Nooroo had only spoken twice so far, but this was practically open _rebellion_ for him. Ever since the beginning, Nooroo had been almost totally submissive to Gabriel’s will, only rarely questioning him. Only _once,_ in the very beginning, had Nooroo actually challenged Gabriel’s methods, telling him that the Butterfly ought to not be used like this.

 

“Chat Noir’s civilian self, and a dozen freed hostages will be left when she’s finished.” Gabriel insisted, and shot the kwami a nasty look, “What does it matter to you, anyway?”

 

“A lot, actually.”

 

“And why’s that?” Ordinarily, Gabriel would’ve just silenced Nooroo, and maybe even sealed his mouth temporarily as a show of force, but the seasoned designer couldn’t escape the feeling that this was something he _needed_ to hear.

 

“Because I’ve always wanted for you to be the best person you can be.” Nooroo said solemnly, “And I don’t think you want to see _children_ die at the hands of your own creation-”

 

“That _won’t_ happen.” Gabriel said through gritted teeth, “Nathalie has _never_ given me a reason to distrust her. She’s just being… _patient.”_

 

“But Master-”

 

 _“Enough.”_ Gabriel interrupted, sealing Nooroo’s mouth with a wave of his hand, “I will not have you _questioning_ my every move, while I have a job to do. The safety of _everybody_ in that sewer relies on my focus. Nathalie will call _soon,_ I just need to be ready.”

 

**********

 

The hostages _knew._ As Adrien released each and every one of the bound captives, they all regarded him with a bizarre mixture of fear for their lives, gratitude for saving them, and _recognition_ as the boy from the gigantic perfume ads they’d been seeing around the city since last summer. None of them seemed to say anything as he freed the others, beyond the quick “thank you,” but it was clear that there was a lot on their minds.

 

There was no way his secret would be safe after this. His days at Chat Noir… they had to end now, one way or another, as much as the realization pained Adrien. The Reaper knew who he was, Mayura had called it out, and chances were at least _one_ of the hostages might say something to the press.

 

“The people who took us,” One girl spoke, interrupting Adrien’s train of thought, “did you arrest them?”

 

 _“One guy.”_ Adrien said, not even looking at her, as he reached Kagami, “And I’m going after him as soon as all of _you_ are safe.”

 

“Is he an akuma?” Another girl asked, and Adrien nodded.

 

“Is Ladybug fighting him?”

 

The hero offered nothing in response to that, instead focusing on his task of freeing Kagami. Letting these people know that _no,_ Ladybug wasn’t going to be coming to the rescue like she always did was something he wasn’t sure he could bring himself to say out loud.

 

Adrien was acquainted with one of his fellow models in here, a blonde girl named Marie who was yet to say anything, but Kagami was the only one he really _knew._ It was clear that there would be no escaping a conversation with her, one where he’d likely have to explain _everything_ about his double life. And as he reached for her bonds, he couldn’t help but pause as he considered what she must think of him now…

 

 _“Adrien…”_ Kagami said the moment her gag was off, her brown eyes full of emotions untold. “Are you really-”

 

“Yeah.” He interrupted, removing the blindfold and staring into her eyes, “It’s me.”

 

The other girls all broke into hushed chatter with one another, all staring at the boy who had rescued them. It was likely that they’d been caught in akuma attacks before, or even been akumatized themselves at some point, but none of them had ever actually known _who_ was saving them. And even though Adrien Agreste was a distant celebrity, that had to cause a _sharp_ change in perspective.

 

Kagami, however, simply stared at him for a long moment. She looked almost _overcome_ with awe at this discovery.

 

“Well then,” Kagami cleared her throat, breaking eye contact. She looked to the crowd of former hostages with a _vicious_ looking glare, “I think it’s only right that _all_ of us promise that we’re going to protect the identity of Chat Noir until our _dying breath.”_  

 

The group murmured in agreement, and Adrien couldn’t help but feel appreciation. Even though the Reaper and Mayura had his name, it was nice to hear that the public probably wouldn’t. _Probably._ After all, he had to imagine _somebody_ would say something-

 

“And _if_ his name gets leaked to the public, I _swear_ on the honor of my fathers-”

 

“You don’t need to swear-” Adrien tried to put a reassuring hand on Kagami’s shoulder, but it was immediately shrugged off.

 

“-that I will track down whoever did it and destroy _everything_ that they love.” Kagami’s eyes had a _fire_ in them that honestly left Adrien more _terrified_ than he would like to admit, as the Japanese girl scanned the crowd for _any_ possible dissent.

 

“Good.” Kagami said, satisfied when nobody objected. She turned back to Adrien expectantly, “Now, unless I misheard you, Chat Noir has an appointment with the man behind this heinous crime, doesn’t he?”

 

**********

 

Mayura was in over her head. Thankfully not with sewage (yet), but facing the Reaper alone was a potentially fatal error she was certain to pay the price for.

 

She had been attacking wildly, with fan strike after fan strike coming _just_ close enough to hitting the Reaper that she was enticed to keep attacking. It was almost _graceful_ how nimbly Ancel was able to avoid her attacks with such minimal effort, while simultaneously allowing Nathalie to feel like she was close. A constant string of backpedals and side steps continued to taunt Mayura into attacking further, theoretically giving Ancel enough time to analyze her fighting style and plan an appropriate response.

 

Usually, Mayura wouldn’t be so brazen in her attack, but the _dire_ nature of her situation was unsettling her a lot more than she had anticipated. Defeat to Ladybug or Chat Noir would mean capture; defeat to Raphael Ancel would earn a slow, painful end…

 

“I’m assuming you’re Hawkmoth’s deputy…” The Reaper said, finally striking back. He kicked Mayura’s face with incredible force, prompting her to nearly slide into the sewage stream next to them. Fortunately, the Miraculous absorbed the brunt of the attack, but the Reaper’s power was still absolutely _terrifying._

 

“Not your concern.” Mayura said, considering her options. She wouldn’t be able to best him hand to hand, that much was clear.

 

“You know,” The Reaper said, stepping forward boldly, “If you and Hawkmoth agree to let me go, securing Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous won’t be a problem.”

 

“I already know Chat Noir’s identity.” Mayura retorted, “And we’re done negotiating with the likes of _you._ You had your chance to comply with our demands, and you chose _this.”_

 

“Such denial is… _unbecoming”_  The Reaper snorted derisively, “The likes of _me?_ Last I checked, you’re not exactly a model citizen yourself, _Peacock._ I can see who you really are… That look in your eyes; you’re as ruthless as me.”

 

“I’m _nothing_ like you.” Mayura said evenly, bracing herself for another attack, “You have no _reason._ You hunt for sport and you kill because it’s fun. Unlike you, _I’m_ working towards something bigger than just what _I_ want.”

 

A nagging voice in the back of her head warned Nathalie that she shouldn’t be saying so much. She shouldn’t be giving her opponent ammunition to get inside her head like this… But unfortunately, another voice, much louder, pointed out that the longer Ancel spent _talking,_ the less time he would spend defeating her and going after _Adrien._  

 

“You shouldn’t be.” The Reaper shook his head, “There is nothing _bigger_ than us. Nothing worth forsaking your own pleasures for. Whatever you’re working towards, whatever you’re _seeking,_ it’s not worth it.”

 

“I couldn’t agree more.” Chat Noir- no, _Adrien’s_ voice called as he jumped down from above, landing in an aggressive posture right next to her, “But as much as I hate Mayura and Hawkmoth, _you_ are a hell of a lot worse.”

 

“I thought I told you to leave and save the hostages?” Mayura sighed, yet found herself genuinely relieved to see the boy. _Terrified_ as well, given the risk to his safety, but she definitely needed the help.

 

“And _I_ thought I told _you_ not to fight this guy alone.” Chat Noir retorted indignantly, “Yet here we are.”

 

A quick glance at the ring confirmed that Chat Noir only had two minutes left until he changed back into Adrien. He was still without his baton as well, but the boy had assumed a confident stance, with both fists raised aggressively. It was highly foolish of him to return without recharging his Miraculous, but he clearly wasn’t going to let that stop him from doing what he thought was right. It was an admirable courage to be sure, but Mayura couldn’t see it ending well.

 

“Brave of you to return, _Adrien.”_ The Reaper said, eyeing the two of them curiously, as if he was weighing his chances of victory.

 

“Can’t exactly let you get away, can I?” Adrien challenged, “This is something I have to do.”

 

“Then I’m sorry to deprive you.” The Reaper said grimly, and surprised both of his opponents by taking a step backwards. Moments later, Raphael Ancel vanished into the shadows, leaving both of his opponents on their own. The duo awkwardly stared at one another, neither one sure of how to proceed from here.

  


He’d escaped, and there was nothing either of them could do about it. Within the shadows, the Reaper had the ability to move freely, allowing him to escape virtually any encounter without issue. It was a power he’d demonstrated against Ladybug and Chat Noir last night, as Nathalie recalled, and something she’d unfortunately forgotten... 

 

Adrien looked straight at her, indecision written all over his face. He was clearly considering running, since the Reaper’s absence could easily place the two of them on bad terms yet again. And honestly, Nathalie _should_ probably neutralize him while he’s on the verge of transforming back. It’s what Gabriel would want, after all. It would keep him safer, and allow for Hawkmoth to put his plans into motion without fear of harming his son.

 

“Hawkmoth can stop him, can’t he?”

 

Adrien’s question snapped her back to reality. While attacking him now might be the most _prudent_ thing to do, Nathalie would be lying if she said she didn’t owe the boy something now. If it weren’t for his arrival, the Reaper could’ve potentially killed her.

 

“I’ll see to it.” Mayura said, straightening her posture uncomfortably.

 

“He knows who I am.” Adrien reminded her, a desperate edge to his voice, “He could be going straight for my house!” He began to fidget nervously, more and more panic seeping into his demeanor, “Everybody there is in danger!”

 

Mayura’s eyes widened, as she realized that since the Gorilla had the day off today, there was likely only one person at the Agreste Mansion.

 

And coincidentally, through a cruel twist of fate, that one man in the line of fire was also the _one man_ who could actually put an end to all this madness...

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I expect that this story will be wrapped up in just a few more chapters. I've set it at 22 right now, but it could potentially stretch into a few more for housekeeping purposes. Either way, I have a clear idea of where I intend to leave this story off. Without diving into spoilers, I'm definitely leaving the door open for a sequel, dependent on ending feedback, and general inspiration on the exact details for my big idea.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug tries to get to the bottom of all this, while Adrien drowns in a sea of angst.

_Relax._ Mayura told herself. After all, panic would do nothing productive for anybody, least of all herself. Adrien was still with her, but on the last minute of his transformation. If the fight truly was moving to the Agreste Mansion, then there was no way he was going to make it there in time. At least not on this charge.

 

 _“Mayura!”_ Chat Noir nearly pleaded, “You _need_ to call Hawkmoth! Get him to take away the akuma!”

 

“That won’t do any good.” Mayura said grimly, “By the time I’m above ground, the Reaper will have already-” Mayura froze mid sentence, realizing that she still needed to protect Gabriel’s identity, much like her own. 

 

“You still have to- _hey,_ wait!”

 

Mayura rushed quickly, trying to find a way out of the sewers. The Reaper’s transportation through shadow was _instantaneous,_ meaning that her foe was already at the mansion. She couldn’t afford to waste time here, while so much was on the line. The Reaper may not know Gabriel’s identity _yet,_ but her boss would almost certainly assume that to be the reason for the villain’s visit. The chances were strong that both Gabriel and Ancel would learn the identities of Chat Noir and Hawkmoth in the coming minutes.

 

“Stay here.” Mayura ordered Chat Noir, looking over her shoulder as she climbed a ladder that hopefully led in the right direction. The boy had been following her, but she couldn’t afford to bring him along, “I’ll make sure that nobody except Raphael Ancel is harmed-”

 

“This is _my_ _family_ he’s threatening!” Adrien exclaimed, “I have to-”

 

“You have to _wait.”_ Mayura insisted, “If you go to face him again, within your own house, he’ll almost certainly hold a member of your family hostage to get leverage over you. He won’t try such a trick with me there-”

 

“-Because you’d just let them _die!”_ He accused, “That’s why I _have_ to be there!”

 

She was about to retort, say something about how she cared about Gabriel as much as he did, but Nathalie managed to bite her tongue. Rather than waste any more time arguing, she simply left the scene, momentarily comforted by the flash of green energy behind her that confirmed Chat Noir’s detransformation. It would be minutes _at least_ until Adrien rejoined the fight, hopefully giving her enough time to sort out the mess back home… 

 

**********

 

Ladybug was growing more and more frustrated. Her yoyo’s GPS, _always_ reliable, was telling her that Chat Noir was still nearby, and had barely moved from his last position. She’d combed the area extensively, yet there was no sign of her missing partner, or any sign of the Reaper or Mayura. Ladybug had to wonder if perhaps Master Fu could help her, and noted that she was only a few blocks from his apartment, coincidentally. Ladybug was about to head there, when a sudden outburst of yelling came from behind.

 

Ladybug quickly swung towards the commotion on the street, surprised to see a small crowd gathered around what looked like… a sewer grate? 

 

“Ladybug!” Somebody in the crowd called, “Did _you_ save the hostages?”

 

Annoyance swelled within her, and she forced herself to take a deep breath. She was about to answer that _no,_ she was still working on it, when she realized the full meaning of the sentence. Not asking if they’d been saved, but if Ladybug had been the one to do it. Ladybug landed just in front of the small crowd, and saw a sizable group of _teenage girls,_ all ratty looking with a rancid smell but _very much alive,_ all being pulled out of the sewer one by one. And if there was any question as to who they were, one angry looking Kagami Tsurugi emerged just as the spotted heroine was about to question their identities. That meant…

 

“You stupid cat…” Ladybug said softly, suddenly feeling incredible pride in her partner despite her worry, “You really did it, didn’t you?”

 

“Ladybug!” A reporter called, rushing over, “Tell us everything about the rescue!”

 

“Was Chat Noir involved?

 

“How come-”

 

“I-” Ladybug was about to admit her lack of involvement, but a flash of _blue_ caught her attention suddenly. She squinted, trying to figure out what it was, but her eyes quickly widened as she identified the figure.

 

On the rooftops above, none other than _Mayura_ was on the move, making an escape!

 

“Ladybug, would you like to make a statement-”

 

“Later!” Ladybug yelled, and jumped in pursuit of Hawkmoth’s new sidekick.

 

Ladybug had already known that Mayura was transformed, having seen that the Peacock Miraculous was active on her yoyo earlier, while she was looking for Chat Noir. However, to see her on the scene again was… _concerning._ There was a real chance that Mayura had tried to stop Chat from saving the hostages, or aid the Reaper in some other way. And the last thing Ladybug needed was for the Reaper to have _help._ Ladybug wasn’t able to beat him alone last night, and just _barely_ succeeded with Chat Noir at her side.

 

Mayura moved quickly, jumping from building to building, clearly having a destination in mind, with Ladybug in hot pursuit. Mayura didn’t have any way of moving about the city beyond her regular jumping ability, so the spotted heroine was able to close the gap between them with relative ease due to the yoyo.

 

But as Ladybug honed in, Mayura suddenly _dove,_ leaping right off a parking garage and into a nearby alleyway. A destination Ladybug didn’t hesitate to follow her to, only to lose sight of the runaway villain.

 

“Come out!” Ladybug yelled, looking around anxiously.

 

Silence answered her. If Ladybug hadn’t seen the villain dive in here, she’d have never guessed that there was somebody else here. However, Ladybug _had_ seen Mayura dive in here. She began to spin her yoyo, making a shield in front of her, as she walked deeper into the shaded alley. There were trash bins, and a large dumpster that somebody could be hiding near-

 

A sudden rustle of movement above was fortunately enough warning for Ladybug to leap backwards, avoiding Mayura’s pounce from above. A quick glance confirmed that there was an open window above them, meaning that Mayura had been hiding _above_ her.

 

“Give it up!” Ladybug called, as her opponent rose back to her feet.

 

 _“No.”_ Mayura said through gritted teeth, “We don’t have time for this.”

 

“Correction: _you_ don’t have time for this.” Ladybug corrected angrily, “You’re going to tell me what happened in that sewer grate. _Now.”_ The villain seemed to pause, clearly considering her words very carefully.

 

“It’s… _Adrien’s_ family.” Mayura said, her voice making it sound as though she’d played a trump card. Ladybug’s eyes immediately widened, “If you don’t want anything to happen to them, or to _him,_ then I suggest you let me go.”

 

It was as if Ladybug’s worst fears had all been realized in that one moment. That one _word,_ actually. As soon as Adrien’s name exited Mayura’s lips, the spotted heroine’s entire face turned pale. If Mayura was threatening Adrien, or the Agreste family in any way, that meant… _no,_ she couldn’t possibly…

 

 _She knew._ Somehow, someway, Mayura and Hawkmoth had learned that Ladybug was in love with Adrien Agreste. They _knew,_ and they were using that against her!

 

“You… how do you know-” Ladybug spluttered, but Mayura simply leapt away instead of answering, landing on the very same rooftop she had dove off of.

 

 _Adrien_ was in danger. Adrien was in danger, and it was all her fault! Not even twenty minutes after putting on her earrings again, and she’d already found a way to screw up. Did the Reaper somehow figure it out last night? Did Mayura know that she was Marinette, too? Was the Reaper still out there, or had Chat Noir taken him out!?

 

 _Chat Noir._ Right. She should try calling him again, now that he wasn’t in battle anymore. Most likely, at least.

 

But as Ladybug whipped open her communicator, imagine her surprise as she saw that her beloved kitty was no longer transformed...

 

**********

 

“I’ve gotta get home!” Adrien said, quickly shoving camembert into Plagg’s paws, “Father, Nathalie, and my bodyguard are all going to die if I don’t act!”

 

Rather than eating the cheese, however, Plagg simply stared at his chosen, _disbelief_ written all over his expression. Rather than consuming his favorite food as usual, Plagg let the cheese fall out of his grasp, and onto the sewer floor. He stared at Adrien coldly, leaving the boy shocked at the rejection.

 

“P-Plagg?” Adrien stammered, as his companion shook his head.

 

 _“What. Did. I. Say.”_ Plagg gritted his teeth aggressively.

 

The rotten smell of sewage, the panic about the Reaper going to house, and even the pain of Adrien’s shoulder injury were all immediately forgotten. Adrien had gotten to know Plagg well over the last year, but he had _never_ seen the kwami this angry before. And unfortunately, Adrien knew _exactly_ what his companion was upset about…

 

“You said-”

 

“I said don’t you _ever_ do that again!” Plagg snarled, interrupting Adrien, “I told you that facing this guy on your own was _stupid_ and _pointless!_ And _what_ have you gone and done? It hasn’t even been a _day,_ Adrien! Not even a _day,_ and you’ve gone and done it _again!_ ”

 

“I didn’t have a choice!” Adrien scrambled to defend himself, “Ladybug didn’t help me, and the hostages were going to _die_ if I didn’t do something! We don’t have time to sit around and argue, Plagg! My entire family is _screwed_ if I don’t hurry-”

 

“I don’t care!” Plagg yelled, and the pipes around the two of them began to shake, “It’s not worth you _dying,_ Adrien! You walked _right_ into the akuma’s clutches, and he would’ve killed you if Mayura hadn’t shown up!”

 

It was a sentiment Adrien was stunned to hear. Almost a slap in the face to everything that the boy believed in. Plagg was suggesting that protecting his own life was more important than saving the lives of innocent people? Whether that was a legitimate opinion or just an emotional response remained to be seen, but Adrien was nevertheless _shocked_ to hear it. Adrien hadn’t become Chat Noir to protect _himself._ Plagg’s words seemed… almost selfish. And the more the words sunk in, the _angrier_ Adrien began to feel.

 

“Then _why_ do I even have this ring!?” Adrien raised his voice, causing Plagg to flinch at the sudden volume, “Why give me the power to protect people if you won’t _let_ me protect them?”

 

“You can’t protect them by _yourself!”_ Plagg snapped, “You and Ladybug are a team, and when you _knew_ you’d be going in alone, you should’ve _stopped!”_ Before Adrien could respond, Plagg continued, “You should’ve detransformed the _moment_ you saw Ladybug wasn’t wearing her earrings. I could’ve contacted Master Fu, and then we could’ve made a _plan!”_

 

The mention of Master Fu in this situation stirred an even _greater_ anger within Adrien. This supposedly _wise_ master that gave him the Miraculous. The wise master that didn’t even give Adrien a phone number to reach him in situations like this. The wise master that had only seemed to care about Adrien _once,_ and only when Adrien was on the verge of giving up. Adrien had privately questioned some of Master Fu’s choices before, and even vented his frustration at times, but the events of the last hour were enough to light a fire within him. He’d _needed_ somebody to help him.

 

“And what would that have _cost?”_ Adrien demanded, “Kagami would be dead by the time Fu decided to actually _do_ something-”

 

 _“Hey!_ Don’t you _dare_ talk about the master like he-”

 

“-like he _what?”_ Sarcasm crept into Adrien’s voice, “Don’t talk like he doesn’t give a _damn_ about me? Don’t talk like he’d have sat around and talked about _tea_ for a few hours before anything useful happened?”

 

“The _master-”_ Plagg was about to yell even louder, but cut himself off. The kwami took a deep breath, steadying his shaking form before continuing with a much _calmer_ voice, “Master Fu has reasons for the things he does, Adrien. I’m sure if I’d reached him in time, he’d have done something to help _right away.”_

 

“I didn’t have a choice, Plagg.” Adrien insisted, also trying to calm himself, “Chat Noir is supposed to be a _hero._ He’s supposed to protect people who can’t protect themselves, isn’t he? Sometimes, I have to take _risks_ to make that happen.”

 

“Maybe.” Plagg said, “But that doesn’t mean you couldn’t have _talked_ to me first. You got lucky down here Adrien. You could’ve died here so _easily._ You can’t fight the villains alone, kid.”

 

“-And chances are, I can’t the villains at _all_ anymore, right? Not with my identity in Hawkmoth’s grasp.”

 

“That’s…” Plagg sounded like he was about to argue, but stopped. Instead of pushing, the kwami just looked _sad._ And it was that sadness that made Adrien realize he was right; his days as Chat Noir were almost certainly over. All of the _freedom_ that came with it, all of the saving people… it was all over. Something Adrien wasn’t ready to think about, but couldn’t help thinking about. There was a real chance his _father_ might learn his secret too, something that was almost scarier than any supervillain finding out...

 

“And there’s still Ladybug.” Adrien muttered, “I still don’t know what happened to her.”

 

“I’m sure… I’m sure she’s fine.” Plagg seemed to be choosing his words carefully, “I promise you she’s not in any danger.”

 

“You mean she gave up on me.” Adrien asked, but it wasn’t a question.

 

“She-” Plagg started, but seemed to think the better of it, “I don’t know, kid. I don’t- I’m not in a position to tell you anything about that.”

 

 _Ladybug._ The girl he cared about more than anybody else. The girl he’d thrown his _life_ aside for more than once. Somebody he’d have walked through fire to please, and given anything to be with. She was strong, cunning, kind, and reliable. With her at his side, there wasn’t an enemy in _existence_ they couldn’t beat. The only person (besides Plagg) he could actually talk to about being a superhero. Adrien had thought that their bond was unbreakable, even if they weren’t lovers like he’d wanted.

 

But as Adrien searched his heart, he couldn’t find himself thinking anything positive about his partner. Instead, all he could remember was the tired girl yelling at him last night after he’d rushed into an abandoned warehouse _half dead_ to help her. More importantly, Adrien remembered the girl that _wasn’t there_ to help him now.

 

“It’s funny.” Adrien said bitterly, “She talked _big_ last night about how she needed a partner she could _count on.”_ Adrien made finger quotes to mock Ladybug’s words, “And now where is she?”

 

“I’m sure she doesn’t know about any of this.” Plagg said nervously, “If she knew you were in danger, she’d definitely come help.”

 

“She wasn’t even wearing her earrings.” Adrien reminded him, “I couldn’t even leave her a message.” Adrien bent over, picking up the now soggy cheese, “Are you going to eat this, or not?” Plagg glared at the cheese, and didn’t accept it.

 

“You know, evil though she may be, it seemed like _Mayura_ was more concerned with your safety than you were.”

“Not now Plagg.” Adrien groaned, “I _need_ to get home!”

 

“Where the Reaper can use your family against you?” Plagg said, shaking his head, “Look at your shoulder, kid. You need to recover.”

 

 _“Plagg.”_ Adrien took a deep breath, “My family could die. I _have_ to do something!” And before Plagg could say anything else, “Plagg, I _compel you_ to eat that cheese and recharge.”

 

Kwamis, mythical beings of incredible power that they might be, were each bound to their respective Miraculous. Despite Plagg being the physical manifestation of destruction in the cosmos, he was ultimately beholden to _any_ direct commands from the wielder of his ring. It was a reality Adrien had come to learn about from the very beginning, occasionally transforming despite Plagg’s half-hearted complaints, but this was the first time Adrien had _ever_ directly subverted his will. It was something that felt… _cruel,_ to say the least. Adrien was as far from proud as he could be, but he had to do it. If Plagg didn’t care to save his family, he had to take matters into his own hands. 

 

But despite his bravado, Adrien was completely unprepared for the unfettered look of disgust and betrayal on his companion’s face as he forced the kwami to consume what would ordinarily bring spark uncontainable joy…. All because Plagg _cared_ about Adrien. It was wrong, but saving his father, Nathalie, and his bodyguard was sadly more important.

 

After all, sometimes the ends justify the means... don't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope to have the next chapter up in about a week. As always, thanks for reading


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug seeks help, while Gabriel has an appointment with his own creation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there's some pretty graphic violence in this chapter. (Spoilers) There's a major stabbing, and a neck snap.

Liquid emitting its own colored smoke didn't exactly scream _drink me._ The juvenescence potion had _never_ tasted pleasant, either, that much was certain, but Master Fu couldn’t afford to skip out on it. Without it… his life would simply _end._ So, without further delay, Master Fu reached into the pot with his cup, scooping up a decent helping of the smoking drink, and promptly took a sip. The bitter tasting liquid caused the old man’s face to contort in a painful grimace, one that immediately sparked alarm on the face of Wayzz, Master Fu’s loyal green kwami. Wayzz looked like he was about to say something, no doubt expressing concern, but Fu held up a hand, signalling that he needed _quiet._

 

The astringent fluid seemed to _bubble_ in his throat, and Master Fu struggled not to vomit the life-extending liquid right back out. He doubled over, grasping a nearby couch for balance, prompting Wayzz to fly around anxiously.

 

“Master, I really think-”

 

“Not now, Wayzz.” Fu cut in, sweating despite the apartment’s fully operational air conditioner. He needed to _focus,_ without this potion old age would claim Fu’s life within the month. This was no time to get squeamish about it.

 

Master Fu took a deep breath, letting out a sigh of relief as the feeling finally passed. The old master immediately _collapsed,_ fortunately landing on his own couch. The potion’s effects, even beyond the pain of consumption, were incredibly _lethargic._ In fact, Master Fu wasn’t sure he could remain conscious for much longer…

 

After what felt like hours, the sound of knocking on his front door was enough to wake the Master back up.

 

 _Strange._ The potion, while certainly lethargic, had  _never_ caused him to lose consciousness before. Master Fu frowned, feeling as though he was forgetting something important, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. After giving a still-anxious Wayzz a reassuring nod, Master Fu hobbled to his door, feeling better with each progressive step, no doubt a product of the potion’s youthful restoration. Temporary though it may be, the potion was more than enough to breathe new life into the fragile shell of a man Master Fu had become.

 

“- _Oh,_ Marinette!” The Master was surprised to see his pupil on the other side of the door, pacing anxiously.

 

“I don’t have much time!” Marinette exclaimed, quickly entering the apartment and closing the door behind. She began _clawing_ at her hair, clearly in a deep panic over something. Fortunately, Marinette’s earrings were still in place, and Tikki was right with her, meaning that things clearly weren’t beyond saving.

 

“Slow down.” Master Fu soothed, “Just sit down, and tell me what the-”

 

“It’s _Adrien!”_ Marinette exclaimed, and Fu could’ve sworn his heart almost stopped for a moment as he flinched.

 

“Ah… _who?”_ Fu feigned ignorance.

 

What could’ve happened? Marinette wasn’t supposed to know that Adrien was Chat Noir, that much was certain. If she’d somehow come into possession of that information, then there was a real chance that her partner had fallen in battle, and the black cat ring was now in the hands of Hawkmoth. It was a possibility that was enough to make the hairs on Fu’s arm stand; the old man couldn’t afford to lose another Miraculous.

 

“The boy that I like!” Marinette said angrily, “You know, the one who had the Miraculous spellbook a few months ago?”

 _Of course._ Fu immediately began to calm, relieved that Chat Noir’s identity was still safe. Hopefully, Marinette’s visit wasn’t of an official Ladybug capacity. Perhaps she just needed advice on her personal life, or was reeling from the boy’s rejection. Either way, things clearly weren’t as bad as they’d seemed-

 

“I think Hawkmoth might have learned my identity!”

 

-or maybe they were a whole lot worse.

 

**********

 

Gabriel’s patience was being pushed to a breaking point. It had now been an entire _half an hour_ since he’d sent Nathalie to the sewers, and still no word. He double checked his phone’s connection, and started pacing his office again anxiously. Emilie’s portrait seemed to be staring down at him, _disgust_ radiating from it. Or maybe that was just Nooroo, several feet to his right, clearly annoyed at having his mouth sealed. Either way, Gabriel was strongly considering just transforming and taking the powers.

 

Sure, Natahlie would be upset if it stopped her from getting Chat Noir’s Miraculous, but that could always wait for another day.

 

One thing was certain; this couldn’t go on. There was a very _real_ chance that Nathalie, Chat Noir, and the hostages were all _dead_ now. And while Nathalie had certainly been whispering in his ear, she hadn’t forced his hand. Gabriel’s heart sank, as he acknowledged to himself that his current predicament was the result of nobody’s choices except his own… And while it was all for Emilie, there was _no way_ she would even remotely approve of anything he was doing. 

 

_“Gabriel Agreste.”_

 

The designer’s entire world froze in that instant, as that cold, taunting voice called out his name. The voice was _entirely_ too familiar, although Gabriel was yet to hear it in person yet. He didn’t want to turn around, didn’t want to face the reality of failure. Nathalie must’ve _fallen,_ she must’ve been discovered in some way. Maybe she’d betrayed him to save her own life? It didn’t matter.

 

All that mattered was that when Gabriel _finally_ turned around, none other than Raphael Ancel, still powered up as the Reaper, was waiting for him. Standing in the office as though he owned the place, and an arrogant smile that was simultaneously infuriating and terrifying, there was no mistaking the dark figure in front of him.

 

 _“You.”_ Gabriel said, taking a deep breath, “What are you-”

 _“Shhh…”_ The Reaper interrupted, and Gabriel immediately froze, “Now’s not your turn to talk, old man.”

 

The Reaper waved a hand, and shadows rose from the ground around Gabriel, miming _vines_ in a way, wrapping around Gabriel’s hands and torso, bending the professional designer over on his own desk in truly humiliating fashion. Gabriel struggled, managing to look up despite being shoved face first on his work space, and was surprised to see the Reaper examining the office wall. One portrait of Adrien in particular seemed to catch his attention, one where the boy was in full fencing gear after winning a tournament.

 

“Quite the boy you’ve got here.” Ancel chuckled, “Accomplished in more ways than one.”

 

 _“Not Adrien.”_ Gabriel begged, white hot _fear_ coursing through his veins at the mention of his son, “I’ll do anything, just don’t-”

 

“Don’t what?” Ancel teased, walking over to the man’s desk and reaching out to touch the side of Gabriel’s face.

 

“Don’t hurt my son…” Tears brewed in Gabriel’s eyes as Ancel stroked his cheek, “You can have my powers, _anything.”_

 

“Your powers?” The Reaper seemed amused.

 

And so his creation _toyed_ with him. Gabriel twisted his head, struggling further against the shadowy restraints. He looked anxiously to his right, hoping against hope that he could catch Nooroo’s eye. Sure enough, the small purple kwami was crouched behind a smaller picture of Adrien on his desk, _panic_ in his eyes. Maybe if he transformed, Hawkmoth’s power would be enough to break out of his bondage.

 

It was a risky idea, to be sure. Ancel didn’t know where Gabriel kept his Miraculous, or even that Hawkmoth’s power came from a specific item. Transforming now would mean putting virtually all of his remaining cards on the table. Unfortunately, Gabriel didn’t see an alternative.

 

Regardless of victory or defeat, Gabriel silently promised himself that this would be his very _last_ transformation.

 

“Nooroo…” Gabriel said, taking a deep breath, _“Dark wings rise!”_

 

The power of the Butterfly Miraculous washed over Gabriel Agreste, replacing his ivory suit with a black and purple one. His glasses vanished, and his entire face was trapped within the confines of a gigantic mask. This transformation granted Gabriel a surge of _power,_ fortunately enough for him to tear through the Reaper’s restraints and spring to his feet. Hawkmoth drew his rapier, and pointed it straight at a surprised Ancel.

 

“H-Hawkmoth?” For the first time since his akumatization, Raphael Ancel actually stuttered.

 

“Damn right.” Hawkmoth growled, considering his options. He could revoke the Reaper’s akuma, but the villain might just _nullify_ that power.

 

“But… _Chat Noir.”_ The Reaper seemed lost.

 

Hawkmoth took advantage of his opponent’s indecision, leaping over the desk and slashing straight down at his opponent’s chest. Ancel fumbled, moving his scythe to parry the blow, but it wasn’t enough. The rapier went right through the dark cloak, drawing a cry of pain from the Reaper immediately accompanied by a surge of _blood_ from the injury.

 

Hawkmoth quickly followed up by extending a foot and sweeping the Reaper’s legs out from under him, and driving his blade straight at the villain’s _face._  

 

Ancel managed to roll to the side, and quickly back up to his feet. Fear and pain were quickly being replaced by _anger,_ and Hawkmoth realized that the element of surprise was fading very quickly. He had to try something else…

 

“What the _hell_ is this?” Ancel demanded, “How are you-”

 

Gabriel interrupted by picking up his entire desk with a surge of strength, and slamming it down on the Reaper’s _skull,_ leaving both fighters momentarily shocked. Gabriel had always known that the Miraculous granted boosted physical abilities, but the extent of them was quite frightening. Ancel doubled over, clutching at his head and his bleeding chest. He dropped his scythe, and Hawkmoth realized that the fight was now his to lose.

 

Hawkmoth lunged, stabbing his foe straight through the chest, prompting a _howl_ of pain. He followed up by slamming the villain against the office wall, and finally back down on the floor, making sure to spare no brutality.

 

 _“Wait…”_ The Reaper whispered, as Hawkmoth raised his blade again, “Your son… _Adrien…”_

 

“You won’t harm the boy.” Hawkmoth snarled, “Or _anybody_ else, for that matter. Weren’t Nathalie and the cat _enough!?_ ” He shook his head, “Creating you was a _mistake,_ that’s for sure. One that I should’ve seen all along-”

 

“You don’t understand…” Ancel shook his head, “Adrien… he’s not what you think…” Ancel coughed blood, and he began to rise again, “Your son… he’s-”

 

**********

 

Mayura leapt through the city, getting closer and closer the the Agreste mansion. She was fairly certain that Ladybug wasn’t giving chase anymore, but she was still _nervous._ After all, Adrien knew where she was going, and could arrive on the scene very soon after she did. Mayura did allow herself some momentary pride at using her knowledge of his identity to evade Ladybug, but there was a real chance the bug might show up too now that she’d mentioned it.

 

As worrying as another battle with Raphael Ancel might be, the elephant in the room actually came _after_ the Reaper was dealt with.

 

What was she going to tell Gabriel? For an entire _year_ now, the man had been fighting his own son for a piece of jewelry. Ignoring the stress that this alone might cause, Chat Noir was more often than not incapacitated in some way during these battles. If father and son learned of each other’s true nature… what remained of a fractured family could easily collapse.

 

Should she tell him? Should she bury the information? Should she disarm Adrien in his sleep? The choices seemed almost _limitless,_ all with their own sets of pros and cons.

 

Mayura had yet to reach a decision when she arrived, perching on the walls of the Agreste Mansion. She quickly located Gabriel’s office, and swung down to the still-open window, but didn’t enter just yet. There was substantial commotion inside, and Mayura quickly peeked over the window sill to take a look…

 

Much to her surprise, she spotted _Hawkmoth_ inside, battling the Reaper. But perhaps even more surprising was the direction of the fight.

 

Whereas Mayura, Chat Noir, and even Ladybug had struggled to overcome this foe, Hawkmoth held a _commanding_ advantage. For all Nathalie had begun to question in her boss’s decision-making, his prowess in battle left little to be desired, she had to admit. Within moments, the Reaper was floored, and Hawkmoth was standing above him, approaching the villain with murderous intent, all of the blood pouring from his opponent’s wounds ignored.

 

 _“Wait…”_ The Reaper whispered, as Hawkmoth raised his blade to deliver a finishing blow, “Your son… _Adrien…”_

 

Mayura gasped. So Gabriel _didn’t_ know Adrien’s identity yet. Meaning that she had a decision to make...

 

“You won’t harm the boy.” Hawkmoth snarled, “Or _anybody_ else, for that matter. Weren’t Nathalie and the cat _enough!?_ ” He shook his head, “Creating you was a _mistake,_ that’s for sure. One that I should’ve seen all along-”

 

A wave of something resembling _guilt_ coursed through Nathalie at that, as well as a begrudging respect at Gabriel’s personal accountability. She was beginning to question how she’d _ever_ thought that akumatizing this man was a good idea, especially in light of her own confrontation with him. He was cunning, ruthless, and of course completely _sadistic._ Gabriel had objected from the very beginning, and yet she continued to pressure him. It was stupid, really.

 

And now, Gabriel was going to have to live with that. Even though all of the victims were still alive, the reality that so many innocent people had been in harm's way due to his action was bound to leave a mark. Far more so than a standard mischievous akuma; Raphael Ancel was a literal _serial killer!_

 

 _Especially if one of those people is his own son._ A cold voice reminded her, _Which is a piece of information that you don’t have to deliver._

 

Didn’t she? Didn’t Gabriel Agreste, after everything he’d suffered through, deserve to know just _how much_ damage he was inflicting?

 

 _It’ll break him._ She realized.

 

“You don’t understand…” Ancel shook his head, “Adrien… he’s not what you think…” Ancel coughed blood, and he began to rise again, “Your son… he’s-” And as the words began to exit the Reaper’s mouth, Nathalie realized she _couldn’t_ let him finish...

 

The words died in the villain’s mouth, accompanied by a horrifying _crack_ as Mayura rushed forwards, wrapping her hands around the Reaper’s neck and _twisting_ , instantly ending the life of the most feared man in Paris. Hawkmoth nearly collapsed in shock, for he hadn’t even noticed Mayura enter his office. His jaw dropped at the sheer _violence_ of the murder in front of him, as Hakmoth’s most powerful creation collapsed onto the office floor.

 

“N-Nathalie?” Gabriel stuttered, but his assistant didn’t even look at him. Instead, her eyes were reserved for the bloody corpse in an otherwise _pristine_ office space.

 

Mayura stared down at her victim, her face no longer in its typical emotionless state. In fact, she looked downright _shocked_ at her own actions, as if she hadn’t actually realized what she was capable of doing. For in that moment, the fact that Raphael Ancel was quite possibly the most dangerous man in all of Europe was irrelevant; he was just a man, a man that Mayura had murdered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was planning on releasing this next week, but I had a bunch of free time today. Hope you enjoy!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien comes home, Nino visits Alya, and Marinette isn't happy with the Master's decision...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a new chapter. Fake chapter has been dealt with :)

Chat Noir moved as quickly as he could, vaulting across Paris with his baton. Even though Adrien had never been allowed out of the house much as a child, his mother had always _insisted_ that the boy be taught exactly where his home was. That way, if by some miracle the thousands of euros invested in his security failed, he would still know where to go. What had at the time been viewed as the paranoid insistence of an overprotective parent was now a godsend, as Chat Noir navigated the metropolis with ease.

 

“Come on, Mayura. Don’t let me down.” Adrien said out loud, more than a little concerned about what scene he might walk into at the Agreste Mansion.

 

He still didn’t trust her. Not fully, at least. She had definitely helped him a lot today, saving his _life,_ and skipping out on an opportunity to steal his Miraculous when he transformed back, but there was still _a lot_ to question about her. Namely, _why_ was she doing any of this? Had she turned on Hawkmoth? Because it didn’t sound that way. What was she playing at? Was it all just a ploy to get him _and_ Ladybug?

 

Adrien had a lot more questions than answers, however, and even less time. He arrived at his house in near record time, going directly for his father’s office. He vaulted over the outer wall, taking no care to avoid any cameras like he usually did. This time, after all, Chat Noir’s presence was going to be more… official.

 

“Mr. Agreste!” Adrien called at the top of his lungs, jumping through the already-open office window and landing on the checkered black and white floor.

 

“Chat Noir?” Adrien looked to his left…

 

...and nearly vomited at the sight of a bloodied corpse on the office floor, with his father’s overturned desk right next to it. Gabriel Agreste himself stood rigidly, staring at Chat Noir with a mixture of surprise and… _fear?_ Adrien didn’t have time to dwell on it, as his gaze quickly shifted back to the mess on the floor. There were black robes, and a shadowy scythe. Items that could’ve only belonged to one man.

 

“Is this… Raphael Ancel?” Adrien asked, grimacing.

 

It was a question, but not really. There was nobody else it could be, and it left Adrien with a distinctly _unfulfilled_ feeling. After all that Adrien had sacrificed to beat this guy, both as his civilian self and as Chat Noir, for him to not be there when the Reaper was finally defeated felt almost _unfair._ Now, his identity was in Hawkmoth’s hand, a sacrifice he’d had to make to save the hostages, and he hadn’t even gotten to see the man behind it lose.

 

And especially given how he’d just usurped Plagg’s will… that felt wasted now too.

 

“That’s Ancel.” Nathalie’s voice came from the office door.

 

The assistant entered the room, rushing over to stand next to his father. While Nathalie maintained her stiff posture, and overall formal demeanor, there was a distinctly _haunted_ aura about her. She looked almost tired as she stared at Ancel’s corpse, as though looking at it physically pained her. Similar to his father’s uncomfortable gaze, but it seemed to be for different reasons. Perhaps the stoic assistant was squeamish around blood? That wasn’t something Adrien would’ve ever guessed, but he didn’t really know all that much about Nathalie’s personal life to be fair.

 

“Did… did Mayura do this?” Adrien asked hesitantly, and Nathalie _winced._

 

“She protected me- _us.”_ Gabriel said, stepping forwards, between Chat Noir and his assistant, assuming an almost _defensive_ posture.

 

“I take it she left already?” Adrien said, looking around as though me might somehow be able to spot the missing supervillain. He found himself frowning at his father’s less than accommodating posture. Sure, he’d treated Chat Noir like this last time they’d met, during the who incident with Simon Says, but this time he seemed more… panicked. It was as though he was being more careful than usual with his words, like there was something he didn’t want Chat Noir to find out.

 

“She left without a word.” His father confirmed, “I take it Ladybug’s power will be enough to deal with this… this _mess?”_ The man winced as he looked around his ruined office space.

 

“I’m sure it will.” Adrien said, feeling inexplicably _bitter_ at the mention of his partner.

 

“Mayura.” Nathalie spoke, drawing the attention of both father and son, “Is she… in _league_ with you and Ladybug now?”

 

That was the million euro question, wasn’t it? Chat Noir stared at the bloody corpse, silently questioning what he might do next time he crossed paths with the Peacock wielder. Chat Noir couldn’t _condemn_ such violence, not when it was protecting innocent lives, but the awkward angle of Ancel’s neck was enough to leave Adrien… _wary_ of the person who did it. He still didn’t have any answers about her motives, either.

 

“I’m still working on that.” Chat Noir said tiredly, “I take it nobody was hurt?”

 

“Everything is under control.” Gabriel nodded, and then nodded at the window, “I see no reason to… _trouble_ you any longer. Thank you for your service to the city, Chat Noir.”

 

“You too- I mean, _right.”_ Adrien winced.

 

The death of the Reaper meant that Ladybug likely didn’t need to purify the akuma, either. Meaning that the threat had passed, at least for the moment. There was still the matter of his lost identity, in the hands of over a _dozen_ people now. Something Adrien was still at a complete loss on what to do with. Were his days as Chat Noir over?

 

**********

 

“That’s everything?” Nino asked, and Alya gave him a solemn nod.

 

Since her _disastrous_ phone call with Marinette, Alya had called up her boyfriend. Nino had been beyond _relieved_ to hear from her, and was quick to rush over as soon as he was able. The two of them had set up camp in Alya’s room as soon as they could, giving Alya a chance to retell the nightmare of last night to the best of her ability. There had certainly been tears, particularly as she described Ladybug’s words, but Alya had made it through.

 

“Pretty much.” Alya nodded, fortunately not crying anymore, “Chat Noir dropped by earlier… we touched base, should be good now.”

 

“Well that’s good.” Nino said, “...about the _only_ good thing I just heard, but it’s good.”

 

“I was a complete _idiot,_ wasn’t I?” Alya sighed.

 

“Just a bit.” Nino agreed, “I won’t pretend I’m not _pissed_ you went out there by yourself-”

 

“-trust me, that makes two of us.” Alya cut in, taking off her glasses to pinch the bridge of her nose, “I still can’t believe I got Chat Noir hurt like that…”  


“Not listening to the expert was straight up dumbass.” Nino winced, putting a firm hand on her shoulder, forcing eye contact. “And I’m going to need you to _swear_ you’ll never do something like that again. Not without your powers.”

 

“Am I grounded or something?” Alya snorted in amusement, but Nino was unmoved.

 

“Pretty much.” He said, shaking his head. Nino quickly pulled her in for a warm embrace, one that she melted into without hesitation.

 

The boy clearly wasn’t happy with her, but Alya decided she should count her blessings. If Nino had done something like that, she was pretty sure she’d _still_ be yelling at him. His reaction was generous, all things considered. And he was only upset because he _cared,_ something that warmed her heart in spite of the situation. It had only been a few weeks since the two had officially been revealed to each other (she’d had her suspicions before), and Ladybug’s judgement in picking him as Carapace was _outstanding._ Nino was cool, collected, and generous. Everything a hero should be.

 

Which reminded her…

 

“Oh yeah,” Alya said, breaking apart, “Speaking of powers, Chat Noir knows both of our identities now.”

 

“That’s-” Nino blinked, “That’s fine I guess. Why wasn’t he in the know before?”  


“No idea.” Alya shook her head, “But based on what he told me, it’s sounding more and more like the two of them aren’t quite _partners.”_

 

Chat Noir clearly didn’t like the secrets between him and Ladybug, as much as he’d tried to dodge that line of questioning. And given the way that he’d pretty much _collapsed_ at Ladybug’s criticism last night, it was apparent that he thought the world of her. Her word was gospel, as far as he was concerned, and for good reason. But Alya couldn’t help but question whether or not she approved of their dynamic, from what little she’d seen. The day Rena Rouge had helped capture zoo animals crossed her mind, when Chat Noir had been _very_ upset at not being allowed to know her identity.

 

“I’ve always gotten that vibe too.” Nino agreed, “He seems pretty content to follow her lead.”

 

“Really wants her forgiveness too.” Alya said, “...Something we both want, actually.”

 

“I’m sure she’ll be okay.” Nino said firmly, “She just needs time to cool down, that’s all. And if Ladybug doesn’t want Rena Rouge anymore, Chat Noir _does_ have your number now too.”

 

“I suppose that’s true.” Alya said, biting her lip anxiously, “Still, I really hope I can get off the naughty list sometime soon…”

 

“You will.” Nino assured her, and then a dark look came across his face, “Now, you’re telling me that Marinette didn’t treat you well earlier?”

 

“Don’t even get me started…” Alya’s eyes narrowed at the mention of her… _friend,_ and she began to feel a headache coming on.

 

**********

 

“I see…” Master Fu stroked his beard thoughtfully, before pouring himself another cup of tea.

 

Marinette was having none of it. Master Fu had gone from surprised to see her, to absolutely _horrified,_ and now back to this odd inbetween state. It was really beginning to upset her, how this man could go through such a wide range of emotions and share _none_ of it with her, instead opting to simply listen to her. No gasps of horror, no sighs of relief… just a patient demeanor as he calmly asked her to finish her story. Both Tikki and Wayzz were floating silently, wearing almost identical expressions of concern, but not quite _panic,_ either.

 

“You see _what?”_ Marinette asked angrily, “That my identity could be gone? That Mayura is targeting Adrien to _get_ to me?”

 

“I don’t think your identity is gone.” Fu reasoned calmly, as he sipped his beverage, “If Mayura had known that Ladybug is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, would she not have simply said it?”

 

“Then how did she know to bring up Adrien? _Why_ would she bring him up?”   


“Because maybe Marinette’s interest in Adrien has manifested itself in Ladybug’s actions.” Fu said simply, “Perhaps Hawkmoth or Mayura have noticed Ladybug protecting him with more urgency than usual, or maybe you’ve been panicked while he’s in danger?”

 

“That’s...” Marinette was about to argue, but inwardly cringed.

 

She remembered the day after Gorizilla attacked. Ladybug lowering Adrien Agreste to the street below after saving him with her yoyo had been front page news on the Ladyblog, and literally _dozens_ of TV sources. The two had stared into each other’s eyes for much longer than strictly necessary as she carried him, leaving more than enough room for press speculation. Amusingly, that was the same day the press had suggested _Marinette_ to be Adrien’s girlfriend as well, fortunately making both stories far less impactful.

 

“It would seem as though Adrien is in danger no matter how we look at it.” Master Fu said grimly, “Whether by a mistake of Ladybug’s, or just bad luck, it doesn’t matter.”

 

The Master’s tone was diplomatic. It was very clear that he wasn’t meaning to blame Marinette for anything, and was just trying to work towards a solution. After all, throwing around accusations and getting mad wasn’t going to help _anybody,_ least of all Adrien. 

 

That being said, Marinette couldn’t help but feel a growing sense of _dread,_ both at her own actions that had lead to Adrien’s predicament, and at her chances of doing something about it. Identities were kept safe for a reason, and if Hawkmoth was now targeting Adrien to get to her… there was nothing she could do about it. And chances were, it was all because she had been too _stupidly_ lovestruck to care about the boy’s safety.

 

“What matters now is keeping him safe.” Master Fu said, and worry crept back into his expression, “You said that Chat Noir is no longer transformed?”

 

“Last I saw.” Marinette said, wincing as she thought about him facing the villains by himself, “I would bet he just went home though. I’m… well, I _hope_ he’s fine, but I haven’t seen him. The Reaper is still on the loose, and I’m worried he went to fight him alone…”

 

Fu’s face was an enigma. He seemed to be deep in thought, yet at the same time doing his very best to conceal his emotions. He shared a look with Wayzz, the turtle kwami, who seemed to _shrug,_ if kwamis were even capable of such a motion. Master Fu seemed to be mulling a decision over, and finally spoke just as Marinette was about to question him.

 

“I think it would be best if I investigated this matter further.” Fu said, “I suggest you lay low for the time being, while I ensure the safety of both your friend Adrien, _and_ Chat Noir.” Fu rose to his feet, and casually strode towards the door, “You are more than welcome to remain here until I return.”

 

“Wait…” Marinette’s jaw dropped, “You- you’re _benching_ me?”

 

“Only for the moment.” The master said diplomatically, “I promise that as soon as I’m confident in the safety of these boys I’ll head _straight_ back.”

 

After everything she’d done for this man… it felt like a total betrayal. Since the day he’d left that Miraculous in her room, she’d done nothing but fight her ass off for people she didn’t know, asking for _nothing_ in return. And now, when it was about something that mattered to her, about _Adrien,_ Master Fu was making her stay behind. 

 

“Don’t you trust me!?” Marinette spluttered, rising to her feet, “Master, we’re talking about my _partner_ and the _love of my life!_ I _have_ to make sure they’re both safe!”

 

“Not this time.” Fu shook his head, seemingly unfazed by the girl’s anger, “Given the way Mayura threatened you, it’s _imperative_ I handle this as quietly as possible. If _either_ boy is in danger, I _promise_ I’ll call.” 

 

“Not to worry, I’ll be accompanying him!” Wayzz piped up, “In case of emergency, Master Fu can use my power to protect himself and your _lover.”_

 

“Master Fu will make sure Adrien’s safe, Marinette.” Tikki spoke for the first time since she’d arrived, “You have to _trust_ him.”

 

Caught between two kwamis and the master, Marinette realized that there would be no talking her way out of this one... 

 

**********

 

“There must have been _some_ way for you to reach me.”

 

Gabriel had begun to pace his office anxiously, ever since Chat Noir had departed. Ever since his _son_ had departed, but Nathalie was yet to disclose that piece of information. She was _never_ going to tell him, that was for sure. He had gone through more than enough strife, suffered enough guilt from his actions, enough that he didn’t need to know his only son had almost died _twice_ at the hands of his own creation.

 

“I already told you,” Nathalie said cooly, “The cell phone didn’t have service in the sewer system. I managed to keep everybody- well, all the _innocent_ people alive, didn’t I?”

 

The two of them had moved their conversation to the dining room, neither wanting to see Ancel’s corpse for any longer than strictly necessary. Not out of any _shame_ for their actions, after all, if there was anybody who deserved such violence, it was him, but there was still a certain… _discomfort._ Whether he deserved it or not, Nathalie had taken a life today. It wasn’t something she wanted to look at for any longer. 

 

“Barely.” Gabriel shook his head angrily, “From what you tell me, the Reaper was within inches of taking the lives of Chat Noir, the hostages, and even _you,_ isn’t that right?” His tone was accusatory now, “If Chat Noir hadn’t come back-”

 

“If Chat Noir hadn’t come back, I’d be _dead.”_ Nathalie said solemnly, “There’s no denying that, Gabriel. But he _did_ come back.”

 

“Clearly.” Gabriel looked between her and the office door, “Do you have any idea what that monster was saying about Adrien?”

 

“None at all.” Nathalie said, carefully maintaining her composure, “But I feel safe in saying that it wasn’t good.”

 

“There’s little doubt there.” The aging designer agreed, staring at the family portrait of himself, Emilie, and Adrien. “I told myself that I would never involve Adrien in this… _charade_ ever again, and yet here we are.” His gaze shifted back to Nathalie, “Are you going to tell me why he knew to come _here?_ Same with Chat Noir, for that matter…”

 

It was a detail Nathalie had avoided in her retelling of events, and for good reason. It was the one real _clue_ Gabriel had as to his son’s identity. It was a missing piece of the puzzle, one that Nathalie was going to have to be tactful in order to avoid. 

 

“I directed him here.” She said carefully, and her boss’s eyes narrowed, “When he had me on the ropes… I told him that _you_ knew about Hawkmoth.”

 

“Why?” Gabriel demanded, _“Why_ would you send him here. That’s what I asked, not _how.”_

 

He wasn’t fooled, that much was clear. Gabriel Agreste was many things: cunning, creative, ambitious. Something he wasn’t: _gullible._ Something here didn’t add up in his mind, and for good reason; Chat Noir and the Reaper arriving at his doorstep wasn’t a coincidence, obviously, and he clearly wanted to know why. Nathalie certainly couldn’t blame him, but she definitely couldn’t tell him why, either.

 

“I knew if there was anybody that could beat him… it was you.” Nathalie decided.

 

Nathalie usually didn’t make a habit of lying to Gabriel. After all, he was one of only a handful of people she actually _cared_ about. She hid things from him, sure, but she rarely _lied._ Consequently, she wasn’t very good at it, and Gabriel’s face seemed to _ooze_ suspicion as he looked her up and down.

 

“That’s simply not true…” Gabriel mused, “There’s something you’re not telling me.”

 

“I’m telling you everything you _need_ to know.” Nathalie cleared her throat.

 

“Fair enough.” Gabriel said, breaking eye contact and staring at the family portrait again, melancholy creeping onto his face, “It doesn’t really matter at this point, I suppose…”

 

“Sorry?” Nathalie blinked in surprise. It wasn’t like Gabriel to let a piece of information go like that...

 

“Because the Reaper is dead.” Gabriel said simply, “And more importantly… I think my days as a butterfly themed bogeyman have come to an end.”

 

“You’re giving up Hawkmoth?” Her jaw dropped, “Are you… are you _serious?”_

 

“Have you ever known me to joke?” Gabriel snorted, and Nooroo emerged from his jacket, looking at his holder in surprise, “After what happened today… I cannot in good conscience continue my crusade.”

 

It was a decision Nathalie wanted to be surprised by, but she really wasn’t. Gabriel had been uncomfortable with his actions for _days_ now, and given his earlier meltdown… it was pretty clear that this couldn’t go on.

 

“You’re certain on this?” She demanded.

 

“Quite.” Gabriel nodded, “I think… I think I’ve always known this is _wrong,_ but today just proved that. Thinking about what Emilie would say, if she were to ever find out… it’s just too much.” Gabriel finally looked away from the family portrait, as though he were too ashamed to look at it in light of his actions. 

 

And as much as Nathalie wanted to protest, and surely would’ve just _yesterday,_ she found herself feeling almost grateful. As much as Nathalie wanted to see Gabriel fulfill his dream of bringing back Emilie, knowing about Adrien’s identity was enough to throw a wrench in all that. She couldn’t make a man continue to fight his own son. It was much better to let him step out now, and save some semblance of decency. 

 

“Master… I think that’s wonderful!” Nooroo’s voice was filled with an excitement Nathalie had never heard.

 

“I’m glad you think so.” Gabriel said, a certain genuity to his voice, “Remain here while I… while I pay my respects, one last time.”

 

And with that, Gabriel Agreste exited the dining room, headed straight back to his office, and presumably to visit Emilie’s chamber. He spared Nathalie a somewhat apologetic look before departing, leaving Nathalie alone with the purple kwami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to delete the weird duplicate chapter at long last, things should flow normally now (I hope). I'm still keeping the chapter count at 23 though, because I think there's going to be a little bit more housekeeping required before I end this story off.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel talks to himself, while Nooroo tries to figure some things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! This chapter's a bit longer than my other ones, so sorry about that as well. I still plan on having just one more after this, which will also probably be a bit chunky.

“I’m sorry…” Gabriel said awkwardly, approaching the pod in which his ailing wife was contained. He fidgeted awkwardly with his wedding ring, not sure if he even had the right to  _ look _ at the woman he was giving up on.

 

Emilie’s chamber was by far the largest room in the entire mansion, and one of only two that wasn’t listen on the official floor plan, for obvious reasons. The entire room was cloaked in darkness, several massive spotlights giving the entire chamber illumination that was minimal at best. It gave the entire room a sense of  _ dread, _ an emotion that was especially fitting in light of Gabriel’s recent choice.

 

“You know I did everything I could.” Gabriel continued quietly, “Every possible way to save you… I tried it.” Emilie’s unconscious form was of course unmoved by his words, a stark reminder that the woman Gabriel loved more than anything would stay like this…  _ forever. _

 

“But it wasn’t enough.” Gabriel said, struggling to hold back the tears brewing in his eyes, “All of this… I’ve become a man you’d  _ hate, _ somebody you’d flee.”

 

“And for  _ what?” _ Gabriel felt his voice growing louder, “I’ve sacrificed  _ everything! _ I’ve turned myself into a person so  _ awful _ that I’ll attack  _ children!” _

 

It was true. More often than not, Hawkmoth’s victims weren’t even of age. The most emotionally vulnerable individuals just happened to often be rather young, something Hawkmoth hadn’t hesitated to exploit. Hawkmoth had- no,  _ Gabriel _ had controlled a literal  _ infant _ no less than three times to accomplish his goals. Stipped people of their free will, and made them into something  _ despicable, _ just so he could get back something  _ he _ wanted.

 

“As if using adults was any more moral…” Gabriel’s voice sunk. “I’ve become somebody  _ Adrien  _ shouldn’t look up to. In your absence, I haven’t been there…”

 

The day he’d put Emilie in that damned contraption, locking her in a coma, he’d made her a promise that  _ Adrien _ would come first. That no matter what, no matter how bad things got, he’d be a father before everything else. Adrien had been close to his mother, and was going to need all the support he could get… It wasn’t an exaggeration to say that Gabriel had  _ utterly _ failed at that, instead pouring himself into work to get Emilie back. 

 

“And when my crimes weren’t  _ enough, _ when they weren’t  _ working…”  _ Gabriel shook his head, “I decided to use somebody that was  _ already _ despicable. And then I had the nerve to act surprised when it blew up in my face.”

 

Ancel was his choice, not Nathalie’s. Regardless of her pressure, Gabriel Agreste was always his own man.

 

“And to top it all off… I…” Gabriel struggled to get the words out, “I’ve… I’ve  _ failed…” _

 

The tears were flowing freely now, and Gabriel sunk to his knees. All his crimes were justifiable in the moment because of his ultimate goal. If Emilie hated him, so be it. At least she was going to be  _ alive. _ Adrien might not have a father, but his mother would be there for him for the rest of her life. So what if innocent people suffered? He was  _ saving _ an innocent person, wasn’t he? His goal was noble, so that made it okay.

 

But it hadn’t worked. Despite his best efforts, two  _ children _ had gotten the better of him at every turn. Ladybug and Chat Noir had defeated a literal  _ army _ of akumatized villains. The Reaper had betrayed him, and hostages had nearly  _ died. _ Gabriel had nothing to show for it. Nothing but raw  _ disgust _ at himself…

 

“I’m sorry…” Gabriel cried, “That doesn’t even  _ begin _ to change anything, I know, but I’m so, so sorry…”

 

Emilie didn’t answer, of course. She would never answer anything ever again…

 

**********

 

“I still can’t believe Marinette’s this  _ upset.” _ Mylene shook her head sadly, “If Lila’s really the reason… then it might be even worse than we realize!”

 

Ivan said nothing, but nodded in agreement. The two of them were together in the park near Marinette’s family bakery, sitting on a bench to talk. The subject matter was…  _ obvious, _ to say the least. They were both still reeling from what they’d learned about Lila yesterday, but Marinette’s reaction to their offer of help was even more alarming. That had been  _ hours _ ago now, but neither of them had gone home yet.

 

“But how could it?” Mylene questioned aloud, “What could be worse than  _ threatening _ her in the bathroom?” Mylene’s eyes widened, “You don’t think… Marinette’s  _ afraid _ to say anything?”

 

“It could be.” Ivan said, growling softly in frustration, “I hope not.”

 

“In any case, what should we do?” Mylene asked, “Marinette said she doesn’t want us to get involved…”

 

“I still think we should tell Adrien.” Ivan said, “He doesn’t know about  _ everything _ Lila did, and he might be the only one Marinette listens to.”

 

“As much as that  _ sucks, _ I think you’re right.” Mylene sighed, “But if Marinette wants us to stay out of it, don’t we have to?”

 

And that was the question, wasn’t it? Technically, even telling Adrien about it would be more than Marinette had asked them to do. Marinette clearly wanted to just  _ drop  _ the whole thing, and let Lila keep going. Even though she’d been  _ threatened. _ Was this the type of thing you were supposed to get involved no matter what the victim says?

 

“I don’t  _ want _ to.” Ivan shook his head, “What Lila’s doing isn’t right.”

 

“Maybe we could talk to Lila?” Mylene suggested, “Tell her... we’ll expose her if she doesn’t leave Marinette alone?”

 

“She’ll just play dumb.” Ivan said, “Or find some way to make us the bad guy, like she  _ always _ does with Marinette in class.”

 

“Yeah…” Mylene said guiltily, “I’m starting to feel bad about… well,  _ enabling _ that.”

 

Every time Lila had claimed something impressive, it seemed like Marinette had a counter-argument of some kind. Arguments that had seemed  _ petty _ back when she’d made them, especially when Lila was so clearly interested in Adrien. But now that Ivan had seen firsthand what Lila was  _ really _ like, both teenagers felt  _ awful _ for taking her side. Lila always found a way to spin the story so she was the victim, and Marinette was attacking her unreasonably.

 

And unfortunately, there was a real chance Lila would find a way to do that to  _ them  _ this time if they weren’t careful. She might already be gunning for Ivan after the trouble yesterday...

 

“We shouldn’t go after her alone.” Mylene said, “We need Marinette  _ and _ Adrien to back us up on this. Otherwise we’re going to look like fools…”

 

“We should tell him.” Ivan insisted, referring to Adrien, “Even if we don’t tell Marinette, he deserves to know what happened.”

 

“I think so too.” Mylene nodded, “But I’m worried that Marinette won’t forgive us if we do something like that.”

 

Something caught Ivan’s eye, across the street.

 

It was a large advertising screen on a building near Marinette’s apartment. However, instead of the usual Adrien fragrance marketing junk, the board was instead projecting a recent newscast, with Nadja Chamack interviewing a large group of teenage girls. Ivan blinked as he realized that they were the missing hostages that had lead to school being cancelled today. It was…  _ great! _ Ivan and Mylene had been downright  _ terrified _ at the news of the Reaper going loose, and his defeat was some of the best news they could’ve hoped for.

 

“Looks like they finally took out that akuma.” Ivan said, letting out a sigh of relief. He was also grateful for a subject change.

 

“Thank God!” Mylene exclaimed in relief, and quickly took out her phone, “It looks like they managed to save  _ everybody, _ even Kagami…”

 

But as much as the news was worth celebrating, it also meant they would be returning to school tomorrow. They were going to  _ have _ to have made up their minds regarding Marinette by then…

 

“I think I’m going to tell him.” Ivan said quietly, and Mylene fixed him with a questioning gaze, “Adrien I mean.”

 

“You think so?” Mylene asked, “Marinette won’t be happy…”

 

“Marinette’s already unhappy.” Ivan countered, “Besides, telling Adrien doesn’t mean we’re  _ doing _ anything. We’re just finding a new…  _ ally.” _

 

“I suppose so.” Mylene still looked uncomfortable.

 

Either way, school tomorrow wasn’t going to be pleasant. That much was  _ certain. _

 

**********

 

Nooroo had  _ never _ understood Nathalie. At times, she seemed to be the standard dutiful assistant, handling paperwork for the  _ Gabriel _ brand, organizing various photoshoots, or helping prepare Mr. Agreste for meetings with investors and other important functions. She excelled at her job because of her dispassion for it: the facts didn’t need flavor, they just needed delivery, and Nathalie was exceptionally well equipped to do just that. She was the perfect model of an assistant in the corporate world, and everything Gabriel needed.

 

But unlike most other assistants, Nathalie assisted Mr. Agreste in his…  _ extracurricular _ activities as well, activities that Nooroo was enslaved into providing, much to his dismay.

 

When dealing with Gabriel’s actions as Hawkmoth, however, Nooroo noticed substantially more  _ interest _ from the assistant, even though she often tried to hide it. The kwami had first assumed that it was a case of fantasy; perhaps Nathalie enjoyed playing the villain as an escape from an otherwise boring life?

 

But that wasn’t it. Somebody roleplaying wouldn’t be this  _ passionate. _ On the day that Gabriel had temporarily renounced Nooroo, the same day Nooroo had been forced to enslave his sister Pollen, Nathalie had actually been supportive of Gabriel’s resignation. It was at that time that Nooroo had entertained the idea that he might be able to work  _ with _ Nathalie to redeem his holder, and stop all of the akumatizations. To Nooroo, it seemed clear that Nathalie had feelings for Gabriel, and didn’t want him to lose himself in all of this… villainy.

 

But since that day, Nathalie had redoubled her efforts on his behalf, working almost around the clock to resurrect Emilie. Every free moment was spent  _ scheming  _ in some way, and the operation on Heroes’ Day had been  _ entirely _ her idea. She had done all the research, and taken on Duusu’s Miraculous to rescue her boss.

 

That day had been…  _ interesting. _ On the one hand, Nooroo had hoped for Gabriel’s defeat, so he might finally be returned to the guardian. But on the other, Nooroo still hoped for Gabriel’s redemption, and capture would  _ never _ accomplish that.

 

But back on topic.

 

As Gabriel finally renounced his villainous ways for what Nooroo hoped to be the last time, the purple kwami was left alone with Nathalie, and Nooroo realized that he might  _ never _ get another opportunity to learn the truth. Chances were that Gabriel would renounce him once he returned from viewing his wife one last time, after all.

 

“Why did you help him?” Nooroo asked, snapping the assistant out of a trance.

 

“Sorry?” She asked, but seemed to process his words. “That’s…  _ personal.” _

 

“I thought you had feelings for him.” Nooroo suggested, “And I still haven’t completely ruled that out, but I think there’s something more, isn’t there?”

 

“I care very deeply for Gabriel Agreste.” Nathalie said, waving a hand dismissively, “But there’s no way our relationship will ever become something more. He… he made that very clear, not so long ago.”

 

“On the day he almost quit.” Nooroo said, and Nathalie refused to make eye contact, “You were hoping he’d remain by your side, weren’t you?”

 

“It won’t happen.” She said bluntly.

 

“So why are you helping him now?” Nooroo demanded, “Why does Emilie’s fate matter so much to you?”

 

“That’s-” Nathalie took a deep breath, “I have nothing more to say on the matter.”

 

_ Interesting. _ Nooroo pondered this. It was very clearly a sensitive issue for the assistant, and Nooroo was fairly certain she wouldn’t be willing to say anymore. Unfortunately, his curiosity was piqued even more than when the conversation had begun, and he wasn’t sure he could accept that as the final answer.

 

Fortunately, Nooroo had powers. Powers beyond just bestowing Gabriel the ability to mind control unsuspecting bystanders. Even without focusing, Nooroo had a very powerful sense of  _ empathy, _ and was able to read the emotions of virtually anything without much effort. It was through this ability that Nooroo had deciphered Gabriel’s true motives regarding his wife, and to better understand the broken relationship he had with his son.

 

Unfortunately, it didn’t do much for Nathalie. She was a woman who concealed her emotions well, to the degree that Nooroo would have to dig a bit deeper…

 

“May I… touch your hair?” Nooroo asked softly, gently floating forwards. As long as she didn’t explicitly  _ reject _ the suggestion, he was free to do so.

 

“Sorry?” She blinked, and Nooroo reached out, placing a hand on her scalp.

 

She immediately tensed, and was probably about to object, but Nooroo released a calming energy that quickly soothed her. Nathalie seemed to relax, and Nooroo realized he likely wouldn’t have another opportunity like this. He took a deep breath, and probed deeper into the woman’s mind, into memories Nathalie herself might not remember, and emotions repressed so deeply she would  _ never _ admit them.

 

His findings were…  _ interesting, _ to say the least.

 

**********

 

Chat Noir was nearly halfway across town, when he realized that the place he had just left was the place he should probably be going:  _ home. _ Ladybug still wasn’t anywhere to be seen, and the akumatized villain had been dealt with; in other words, he had no reason to be out and about right now.

 

_ Home might not be safe much longer. _ The thought was sobering to say the least, but completely true. Even though Mayura  _ seemed _ to be uninterested in attacking him for the moment, his identity in Hawkmoth’s grasp was a problem that could haunt him for… well,  _ forever. _ The battle against him had always been its own world, Chat Noir a different person from Adrien in every way. But now, his two selves seemed to be colliding.

 

Adrien sat down, on top of a building west of the Eiffel Tower, and considered detransforming. He doubted Plagg would be happy to see him, but he didn’t really want to be Chat Noir at the moment, not after all the chaos today. Adrien was tired, honestly, even though it was only three in the afternoon. 

 

His shoulder was still injured, though the magic of his Miraculous seemed to have prevented him from feeling most of the pain. Adrien winced as he poked at the wound, realizing that he would most likely stay this way until Ladybug finally did her part. Fortunately, the bleeding seemed to have stopped, once again the product of his Miraculous protecting him, but he still felt  _ sore. _ He leaned against a small fire escape, sitting all the way down, wishing more than anything that today’s disaster had just been some kind of awful dream...

 

Adrien hadn’t realized he’d drifted off until a soft voice caught his attention, jarring him from his slumber.

 

“Adrien?” The boy opened his eyes, and was caught off guard by the sight of a familiar chinese man in a Hawaiian polo shirt.

 

“Master Fu?” Adrien blinked, rubbing his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

 

Adrien froze as he realized what the answer to that question might be. His identity was blown, making the security of his Miraculous a real concern. The master had given Adrien the Miraculous, just over a year ago now, and there was a very real chance that he was here now today to take it away! The master’s priority, after all, was  _ always _ to keep the Miraculous safe, and Hawkmoth now knew exactly where to find one of them… 

 

Did Master Fu know what had happened today?

 

“Ladybug is worried about you.” Master Fu said, “She says you went to face the villain today without her help.”

 

Adrien felt a sudden rush of anger. Ladybug had gone to Master Fu to  _ complain _ about him? After sitting out today’s encounter and setting him against the Reaper without backup? She really had no  _ idea _ what had happened today. She hadn’t helped, and yet she  _ apparently _ still saw the need to stick her nose in it. If she wasn’t going to help him, then the  _ least _ she could do was not blame him for handling things!

 

“She wasn’t even wearing her earrings.” Adrien said aggressively, looking the master straight in the eye, “What was I  _ supposed _ to do?”

 

“Adrien, I’m not  _ blaming _ you.” Fu clarified, holding up his hands diplomatically, “I’m just worried-”

 

_ “Worried?” _ Adrien spluttered, “Is that why you gave me this ring without the  _ faintest  _ idea of how to use it? Is that why I’m not even allowed to know where you  _ live?” _

 

“Now is not the time for a conversation like that.” Master Fu’s eyes narrowed, “The safety of your entire family could be compromised, Adrien. Please do the courtesy of allowing me to explain the severity of the situation.”

 

Adrien, while still angry, did feel the  _ slightest _ bit of regret. After all, as much as Master Fu might be negligent, he was  _ clearly _ trying to help him now. Getting angry, and blaming Master Fu for what were now  _ year _ old mistakes wasn’t going to accomplish anything. Not while there were far more pressing concerns of the table…

 

“What happened?” Adrien asked, realizing he should probably see what the Master knew before adding his own information.

 

“Ladybug was going to help you.” Master Fu explained, “She was on her way to the battle, when she ran into the new Peacock wielder.”

 

“Mayura.” Adrien nodded, “I… had a run in with her today.”

 

“I figured as much.” Master Fu said, “Mayura issued Ladybug a threat… one where she mentioned Adrien Agreste by name.” He shook his head, “She said that Ladybug needed to stay out of her way if she wanted you to remain safe.”

 

_ He doesn’t know. _ Adrien realized that this must be all of the information the master had right now. Sure, Mayura had used Adrien’s name to escape Ladybug, but a convincing lie wouldn’t be especially difficult option. After all, the Reaper had been going there at that time, meaning that all Adrien had to say to fool Master Fu was that the Reaper was targeting his civilian self for some reason.

 

Adrien still wasn’t sure if he  _ should _ do that though. Lying to Master Fu was still uncharted territory, and could end  _ terribly. _

 

He should probably just buy himself some time for now.

 

“Mayura helped me today.” Adrien said, and Master Fu arched an eyebrow, “When Ladybug was busy, she… she saved my life.”

 

It hurt to say it out loud, but it was the truth.  _ Mayura _ had his back today, while Ladybug was off doing who-knows-what. And as much as Adrien distrusted the Peacock wielder, she had proven herself as a useful ally today. Regardless of what happened with his identity, Adrien was only alive because of her intervention.

 

“That’s certainly odd.” Master Fu said, “Is she not in league with Hawkmoth anymore?”

 

“I honestly don’t know.” Adrien said, “She still  _ seemed _ to be on his side, but I didn’t get another chance to talk with her.  _ She’s _ the one who killed the Reaper.”

 

“Does she know your identity, Adrien?”

 

“She…” He hesitated, and Master Fu looked at him questioningly. 

 

“She doesn’t know.” Adrien said hastily, “The Reaper… he was targeting the rich and powerful, that way he would get more attention. I got him to go to my house, somewhere I  _ knew _ we could take him out. Mayura just… got ahead of me.”

 

The lie was through his lips before he could fully process it, leaving Adrien feeling  _ very _ uncomfortable. Was it the right choice? He didn’t know, but Adrien couldn’t very well take it back now, as Master Fu was clearly deep in thought. The story wasn’t exactly  _ rock solid, _ but Adrien had never given the master a reason to  _ distrust _ him, that much was for sure. After all, they’d only ever spoken  _ twice _ before this, and one of those times was just to help him up.

 

Nevertheless, lying to the man who gave him these powers… it felt  _ wrong. _

 

“That’s a dangerous strategy.” Master Fu said, concern evident in his voice, “The Reaper could’ve used your family against you.”

 

“It worked.” Adrien countered, feeling downright  _ rotten,  _ “Mayura managed to take him down.”

 

“Results don’t always justify method.” Master Fu said sternly, “I would advise against such…  _ risky _ tactics while your identity is on the line.”   
  


“Well, I didn’t exactly have a choice.” Adrien said, “Ladybug wasn’t  _ anywhere _ to be seen.”

 

“Of course.” Master Fu said quietly, a worried look on his face suddenly.

 

This was  _ wrong. _ From a young age, Adrien had always been taught by both his parents that telling the truth was the right thing to do. Master Fu was the adult here, regardless of any mistakes he’d made. He was the one who actually  _ understood _ the Miraculous, and lying to him was  _ extremely _ dangerous. He should tell him-

 

_ Tell him you don’t want to be Chat Noir? _ A voice in his head seemed to mock him.  _ There’s no way you keep your ring... _

 

“Is there anything else you need from me?” Adrien asked, and hated himself for it. He couldn’t give up Chat Noir.

 

“I suppose not.” Master Fu said, but seemed indecisive as Adrien turned to vault away.

 

“Then I won’t keep you any longer.” Adrien said awkwardly, and left before the master could say anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though it was something I'd planned from the beginning, I couldn't for the life of me decide whether or not Adrien would tell Master Fu what had happened. I was back and forth, and ended up writing nearly four different drafts of that scene. Sometimes Plagg was involved, sometimes Adrien directly insulted Ladybug... the writing was a mess there.
> 
> Criticism welcome as always! Hope to finish this story up by the end up next week.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette angst to their respective kwamis, while Nooroo learns a deeper truth about his master's assistant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out everybody was right: There's too much here for one chapter. So far, chapters on this story have been roughly 3000 words a piece, and the conclusion's rough draft was already over 10000 before I finished. 
> 
> So I figured it'd be best if I just raised the chapter count one more time and split this into more reasonable chunks.

Chat Noir jumped through his bathroom window, landing directly on the hard floor without his usual flair. Ordinarily, Adrien might have done a front flip, or at least landed in a cool pose, but the continued pain on his shoulder combined with his overall _exhaustion_ from the day’s events was enough to dampen his spirit. It didn’t help that he’d literally bathed in _sewage_ earlier, and was going to need to mother of all showers.

 

He was about to call for his detransformation, but hesitated. First off, Plagg wasn’t going to be happy to see him, but his security was actually even _more_ important here. Adrien’s room had been a safe place for Chat Noir’s entire career, but there was now a very _real_ chance that Mayura or even Hawkmoth himself could be waiting for him.

 

So instead of changing back, Adrien exited the bathroom cautiously, looking around his room suspiciously. Everything was in its typically spotless state, and there was nothing to suggest that anybody had been here since he’d left. A quick look at the room’s elevated walkway confirmed that there was nothing out of the ordinary there, either.

 

Things were safe for now, even though they might not stay that way.

 

“As much as I resent you attacking the Reaper alone, I’m pretty sure _lying_ to Master Fu wasn’t exactly on today’s agenda either.” Plagg said sarcastically as Adrien detransformed.

 

“Well neither was _Ladybug_ taking a rain check!” Adrien shot back before he could stop himself. He really should be _apologizing_ for his actions, but he couldn’t seem to shake his _bitter_ feelings at both Master Fu and his partner.

 

“Neither was _compelling_ me to do what you want.” Plagg snapped.

 

“Look, I’m sorry about that.” Adrien sighed, “That was _wrong,_ and I know it. I was just-”

 

“-worried about your father and his assistant.” Plagg finished quietly, “I know.”

 

Quiet fell over the room, as both boy and kwami didn’t seem to want to meet each other’s gaze. Forcing Plagg to do _anything_ felt like… slavery, as grotesque as that sounded. He was literally making Plagg provide his powers, regardless of the kwami’s will. Adrien had a good reason for it, but Plagg was still a sentient being that had been stripped of his free will. Adrien felt _disgusted_ by it.

 

And for his part, it was clear that Plagg was at least sympathetic to Adrien’s position. Telling him to stay on the sidelines while his family was in danger… that was asking a lot.

 

“But Adrien…” Plagg said, “You lied to the master-”

 

“If I’d told him the truth, he’d have taken the ring.” Adrien explained quietly, “If Mayura comes after me, I’ll just have to be ready.”

 

“I think you mean _when_ Mayura comes after you.” Plagg’s eyes narrowed, “She’ll have the drop on you, Adrien. She could attack at literally _any_ time, and swipe the ring off your finger before you even have time to transform! Your family could be used against you, and the safety of _everybody_ you know is now in question.”

 

“And that changes if Master Fu takes back this ring?” Adrien challenged, “The way I see it, I’m in danger no matter _what_ happens now. I might as well keep a way of defending myself…”

 

“Master Fu could’ve found a way to protect-”

 

“-Master Fu doesn’t give a _shit_ about me!” Adrien interrupted, and Plagg blinked as the sheltered boy swore, “Do you _honestly_ believe he’d start caring now that I’ve screwed up? All he’s _ever_ cared about is making sure his precious _Ladybug_ has a _meatshield!”_

 

“Now wait just a minute-” Plagg started, but Adrien wasn’t done yet.

 

“So _yeah,_ I lied to the master.” Adrien said, “I placed just as much trust in _him_ as he’s placed in _me_ all this time.”

 

For perhaps the first time since Adrien had first discovered Plagg in his room, the dark-colored kwami was actually _speechless._ To hear such… _anger_ out of the usually naive boy he’d been placed with was a complete surprise, and not in a good way. It was _clear_ that Adrien’s anger here stretched a lot farther back than just the previous few days; Plagg had apparently been missing a _lot_ of signs…

 

“So, if you’ll _excuse_ me.” Adrien turned away, and Plagg could’ve sworn he saw tears glistening in his emerald eyes, “I’m going to go take a shower, so I can maybe stop smelling the literal human waste I swam in today…”

 

Adrien promptly entered the bathroom, slamming the door behind him, leaving Plagg to wonder where exactly he’d gone wrong…

 

**********

“You think he’ll be back soon?” Marinette asked, unable to stop herself from pacing back and forth across the master’s apartment as she imagined every possible way that Fu’s mission could go awry.

 

“Master Fu can handle this.” Tikki said reassuringly, “He’s wielded Wayzz and his power since before your _grandparents_ were in diapers.”

 

“He apparently can’t handle fighting alongside Chat Noir and I…” Marinette couldn’t help but quip.

 

Marinette didn’t even turn to see Tikki’s reaction, knowing perfectly well that the master’s age prevented him from any strenuous activity. He could serve as a _guide_ of sorts, but he wasn’t a warrior. At least, not anymore. It was a _fair enough_ excuse, but Marinette still wished there was a way she could have more backup. _Especially_ if she and Chat Noir were going to be on bad terms for a while.

 

She was quickly sobered by the realization that Ladybug’s relationships with her other teammates were just as bad as Chat Noir. Alya and Nino were likely to be _furious_ with the way Ladybug had yelled at Alya last night. Combine that with the fact that Chat Noir and Alya were most likely in contact now, and there was a real chance Marinette’s friendship with Alya was gone in _both_ sides of her double life.

 

“Master Fu is helping all he can.” Tikki explained, “He’s done everything to make sure you know _everything_ you need to know about the Miraculous and their secrets.”

 

 _“Right.”_ Marinette scoffed, “That way, I can take his place someday. Because _fuck_ whatever I want, right?”

 

“That’s… not something you want?” Tikki asked hesitantly.

 

Honestly, Marinette had no idea. All she _did_ know was that she hadn’t _wanted_ any of this. She’d done what any decent person would’ve done, and saved Master Fu from oncoming traffic. Next thing she knew, she was swinging around the city fighting gigantic rock monsters and possessed serial killers.

 

Marinette’s thought process was interrupted when she noticed a large pot on the master’s table, literally _smoking_ despite having most likely been there since before Marinette had even arrived.

 

“What’s this thing?” Marinette asked, gesturing towards the odd concoction.

 

“Marinette, I know things have been hard lately…” Tikki began, “But I’m _sure_ everything’s going to work out in the end.”

 

 _“Seriously.”_ Marinette demanded, examining the pot more closely, “Why hasn’t this thing cooled off yet?”

 

Tikki blinked, and floated over curiously. She glanced into the pot, tilting her oversized head in what was an admittedly _adorable_ pose. The smoking liquid, powerful as it looked, was actually almost _empty._ The little bit at the bottom was generating all the chaos. Marinette frowned, as Tikki’s curious expression seemed to melt into worry.

 

Rather than sharing her thoughts, Tikki quickly floated over to the master’s work table, gazing intently at Fu’s notes.

 

“Tikki?” Marinette called, “What are you-”

 

“This isn’t right.” Tikki snapped, “There’s supposed to be a _lot_ more potion in that pot!”

 

“Potion?” Marinette blinked, “I don’t-”

 

“Darn it Master Fu!” Tikki interrupted again, and turned to look at Marinette, “That pot holds all of Master Fu’s remaining juvenescence potion! I thought he had an ample supply, but that’s barely enough to last another year…”

 

“Juve-what now?” Marinette demanded, “Tikki, what the hell are you talking about?”

 

“The key to Master Fu’s longevity!” Tikki practically screamed in panic, “Marinette, Master Fu doesn’t have much left…”

 

Marinette’s eyes widened in identical horror as she realized the gravity of the situation.

 

**********

 

The inside of every person’s mind was a maze of memories and emotions, one that Nooro always struggled to navigate, despite literally _centuries_ of experience.

 

The background was moving faster than Nooroo could process, but he was still able to make out some images in the waves of light spiralling around him. There were _people,_ two tall figures that seemed to be yelling at a shorter silhouette. But before Nooroo could make out any details, the figures were replaced by a beaming face he instantly recognized to be _Gabriel,_ minus an entire decade of aging.

 

Two girls dashed straight past him, both looking like far smaller versions of Nathalie. Girls Nooroo had to surmise were the assistant’s _sisters,_ but he couldn’t be sure.

 

 _This isn’t working._ Nooroo realized. He needed to focus, and stop bouncing around so much in Nathalie’s consciousness. He took a deep breath, and reached out, latching onto a group of flying _papers_ that instantly caused the landscape to freeze.

 

The entire scene was still _foggy,_ the background in particular was hard to discern. After all, human memory was far from perfect. There was, however, more than enough to accurately judge the scene in front of the purple kwami.

 

A girl was crying. At first glance, Nooroo judged her to be around fifteen or so, just barely a teenager. She was in a hallway, clearly at a high school of some kind, with a group of bigger girls crowded all around, clearly taunting the crying girl. Bystanders seemed to be just looking away as the larger girls snapped her glasses in half, and dumped her school bag out onto the floor, laughing the entire time.

 

It was awful. Nooroo could feel the desperation and anger coming from the girl, combined with the sheer _glee_ that the tormentors felt. It left him feeling _disgusted,_ and outraged on behalf of the dark-haired girl.

 

“Still won’t write my paper?” One of the girls jeered, tossing the broken pieces of the crying girl’s glasses at her feet, “You really are heartless, aren’t you, _Sancoeur?”_

 

“Nathalie?” Nooroo realized, squinting at the bullied girl.

 

“Leave her alone!” A voice called, and Nooroo turned with the rest of the crowd.

 

Nooroo gasped, for a brief moment seeing _Adrien_ rushing forwards. His mind scrambled in confusion, until he realized that this wasn’t Gabriel’s son; it was simply a _girl,_ one with identical green eyes and sunny blonde hair.

 

The crowd of bullies seemed to break apart as the blonde girl approached, and the last thing Nooroo saw before the memory faded was the awestruck expression of Nathalie as the girl offered her hand…

 

**********

 

“I kind of have a favor to ask...” A voice said, and Nooroo blinked, as another scene appeared around him. This time, he was again looking at Nathalie and Adrien’s doppelganger, but in a library instead of a school. Both were visibly older, with open textbooks suggesting that they had gathered to study for something or the other. Nooroo had to guess that they were in… _college?_ They certainly looked it. But the studying seemed to have taken a backseat to the clearly _intense_ conversation between the two.

 

“...I was kind of hoping you could be one of the bridesmaids?” The blonde girl asked shyly, and Nathalie stared awkwardly at her.

 

“Unless you don’t want to!” The girl added quickly, “I know you’re busy, and-”

 

“I’ll do it!” Nathalie cut in, stopping her. Nooroo couldn’t help but note that the Nathalie of this memory was far more _awkward,_ and far less professional. She was still stiff, but it seemed to be out of fear, and not duty. 

 

“You’re the best!” The blonde girl sighed in relief, embracing her, “Obviously, Gabriel wants to get it done as soon as possible…”

 

 _Gabriel!?_ Nooroo’s eyes widened, as he began to realize _exactly_ who this blonde woman was, and why she looked so familiar. Of _course_ she looked like Adrien. She was his mother, the woman fast asleep underneath the Agreste mansion. She was Emilie Agre- _well,_ apparently not Agreste just yet, as they weren’t married.

 

“Less chance his parents learn about the pregnancy.” Nathalie said, a dark note to her voice, “I suppose that makes sense.”

 

“Right.” Emilie said sheepishly, “I’m… _sorry_ I didn’t let you know we were _that_ close.”

 

 _“No problem.”_ Nathalie said, no longer making eye contact. She had instead redirected her attention back to her textbook, clearly agitated.

 

 _Oh._ Nooroo reached out, feeling the emotion surrounding this memory. There was a _bitterness_ to Nathalie here, and no small amount of _jealousy._ She wasn’t happy about the wedding, and she _definitely_ wasn’t happy to learn about the child. She was clearly agitated, and Nooroo wondered how Emilie might react to this hostility.

 

But for better or worse, Emilie seemed to be about as socially perceptive as her son was, as she just smiled warmly and went back to her work as well.

 

Just as the scene was about to fade, Nooroo’s eyes narrowed as he noticed a familiar looking pin on Emilie’s chest…

 

**********

 

“I really think you should take the job.” Emilie said teasingly, “I mean, we’ve been paying you well _,_ but I’m _sure_ you don’t want to be raising Adrien _forever.”_ This time, the two women were walking together towards a coffee shop, and Nooroo noted that both of them were noticeably older, with Emilie now nearly _identical_ to the woman from the portrait in the dining room. 

 

“And if you helped out on the set, you’d be spending even more time with _me.”_ Emilie laughed, “It’d be like we were kids again.”

 

“That’s the problem, isn’t it?” Nathalie said, and her eyes widened as if she hadn’t processed her words until they were already out of her mouth. But it was too late, and distinct _hurt_ crossed Emilie’s face.

 

“Excuse me?” Emilie’s eyes narrowed, “Care to explain that one?”

 

“It’s just-” Nathalie hesitated, and Nooroo realized that he finally understood. Nathalie clearly had a lot more interest in her _friend_ than she let on back in school.

 

“Go on.” Emilie said, “I would’ve thought that after all these years you’d at least _tolerate_ my presence.”

 

“Working so close to you is… _hard.”_ Nathalie blurted, “Especially while… especially while I feel the way I do. The way I _always_ have, ever since we were in school…”

 

She fidgeted awkwardly, looking at Emilie with bright red cheeks. Seeing Nathalie acting so _young,_ full of love and… well, _life,_ was something Nooroo hadn’t anticipated. This scene couldn’t have been more than a few years old, but it was a side of Nathalie he’d never thought he’d see. He’d always kind of figured that Nathalie was always… _stiff._ And the realization that she’d had affection of her own for Gabriel’s wife added a whole new layer of complexity to her actions.

 

“Especially while you feel… _what?”_ Emilie blinked, still oblivious.

 

And rather than answering, Nooroo gasped in surprise as Nathalie seemed to _fly_ towards the blonde woman, kissing her on the lips without a care in the world for how the crowd of onlookers might react. Emilie, for her part seemed stunned at first, but seemed to give in a moment later, kissing back with equal intensity.

 

But just as quickly as Emilie gave in, she broke off, raw _horror_ written on her face.

 

“I… _no!_ I can’t do this…” Emilie spluttered, “I’m not-”

 

“I’m _sorry!”_ Nathalie stammered, pulling back and raising her hands in surrender, “That was… I shouldn’t have-”

 

“Nathalie Sancoeur, I am _married!”_ Emilie yelled, waving her wedding ring in the assistant’s face, “I have a husband and a _son!_ ”

 

“You’re right!” Nathalie said, tears brewing in her eyes, “Please, forgive me… I shouldn’t work for you anymore...”

 

And despite her anger, the last thing Nooroo saw in Emilie’s emerald eyes before the scene faded was _compassion,_ as she gently reached out to put a hand on her friend’s shoulder.

 

**********

 

“You must’ve called me here for a reason.” Nathalie’s exasperated voice demanded, and Nooroo was caught in yet another memory. This time, he was inside a familiar place: the Agreste Mansion. The cold interior filled with an _ungodly_ amount of black and white marble was enough to make Nooroo shudder. Especially since Nooroo had spent the better part of a _year_ trapped in this place, and was actually where he was examining Nathalie’s memories from right _now,_ something Nooroo made sure not to think too deeply about.

 

“It’s… _complicated.”_ Emilie said, fidgeting nervously, “I’m sorry we haven’t been close recently. I’ve just had a lot on my mind.”

 

“Well, given how I acted, I’m grateful you let me keep my job.” Nathalie said, but Emilie didn’t even blink.

 

“That doesn’t matter anymore.” Emilie said, “I can’t afford to let _drama_ get in my way… not _anymore.”_

 

“Is something… _wrong?”_ Nathalie blinked, and Nooroo sensed a level of _pain_ brewing in Emilie Agreste that he hadn’t anticipated.

 

“I’m dying, Nathalie!” Emilie said, her voice far more distraught than from even when Nathalie kissed her, “The doctor said I’ve only got a _year_ at most…”

 

“No!” Nathalie gasped, rushing forward to put a hand on her friend’s shoulder.

 

“What am I going to do…” Emilie sobbed, and then her eyes widened, “What am I going to tell _Adrien!?”_

 

“That you’re going to stay _strong!”_ Nathalie said, forcing Emilie to look her in the eye, “That you’re going to get through this… no matter what.”

 

“Gabriel’s doing everything he can.” Emilie said softly, “He must’ve spent _millions_ on experimental research by now… but _nothing’s_ been working.”

 

“That’s why you were overseas for so long…” Nathalie realized, “There was nothing _business_ about your trip to the States last month, was there?”

 

Nooroo winced, realizing that Gabriel’s investments weren’t going to remain _scientific_ for much longer. It was only a matter of time until he somehow acquired the Butterfly Miraculous, and forced Nooroo to create supervillains on his behalf. To see the build up to that event… it was _uncomfortable,_ to say the least. Especially as he felt the _pain_ and _sorrow_ resonating from both of the women in front of him.

 

Emilie nodded through her tears, and it was clear that neither woman knew what to say.

 

“Well, no matter what happens…” Nathalie said firmly, “I promise you _one_ thing: I will _never_ abandon you, or your family.”

 

Nooroo could tell that the assistant meant it. Mostly because of his current predicament.

 

“Thank you.” The blonde woman said warmly, “I’m… _sorry_ things turned out the way they did.”

 

“You have _nothing_ to be sorry for.” Nathalie insisted, “I didn’t say anything for the better part of a decade. I have no right to be bitter at you, Gabriel, or anybody else.”

 

“You’re… you’re not going anywhere?” Emilie asked, _hope_ creeping into her voice.

 

 _“Never.”_ Nathalie said resolutely.

 

And as the memory faded yet again, Nooroo decided that he’d seen enough...

 

**********

 

Nooroo phased out of Nathalie’s head, twirling around in the exact same dining room from the most recent memory. It was _disorienting,_ returning to a world of completely solid shapes after the foggy landscape of memory. Nooroo had done it literally _hundreds_ of times before, quite literally since the beginning of human history, but the feeling was still highly uncomfortable.

 

“What…” Nathalie’s voice snatched his attention, and Nooroo was _astonished_ when he turned around and saw that the assistant was literally _crying._

 

“Your memories.” Nooroo explained, “I took a look-”

 

“But… _how?”_ Nathalie rasped, “I saw _Emilie!”_

 

“You were disoriented.” He supplied, “Reliving things you’d already seen.”

 

Nathalie blinked, slowly processing the kwami’s words. She was rubbing her eyes, doing her best to hold back tears, but failing miserably. She seemed to give up on understanding just moments later, and instead just flopped backwards on one of the dining room chairs, breaking her usually rigid posture.

 

“Nathalie…” Nooroo said hesitantly, “I think I understand now-”

 

“I loved her.” She cried, “Emilie… she was the best thing in my life since I was _seven…”_

 

“But she didn’t want you.” Nooroo added somberly, “She rejected you.”

 

 _“Yes.”_ Nathalie wept, “And when she was gone… her family was all I had left…”

 

“Then why did you want Gabriel to stop?” Nooroo asked hesitantly, “That day he almost quit… you supported him.”

 

It was the only missing piece, really. In the otherwise perfectly _chaotic_ puzzle that was the Agreste family, it was the only thing Nooroo didn’t really understand. If she’d loved Emilie that much, then why would she have supported giving up on her, even if it was only for a little while? It didn’t seem right.

 

“Because I was stupid enough to start loving him too.” Nathalie said, wiping her eyes again, “When she was gone… his dedication was something I couldn’t stop admiring. I thought- _stupidly,_ that we could get over Emilie together.”

 

“But Gabriel couldn’t move on.” Nooroo remembered, “Not while he still thought he had a chance of saving Emilie…”

 

“Figures.” Nathalie snorted, “The only people I’ve ever loved are infatuated with each other.”

 

It was a sick irony, to be sure. There was no mistaking that. But given Nooroo’s literal centuries of experience with humans, he found himself questioning her. She had been _obsessed_ with Emilie since she was a girl, and it was through that obsession she’d discovered a love for Gabriel as well. She’d never given anybody else a _chance._ Of course she was going to be disappointed when she refused to compromise.

 

“Well…” Nooroo hesitated, “Maybe now, that Gabriel’s willing to move on-”

 

“He’ll never move on.” Nathalie said confidently, “He’s done being Hawkmoth, but there’s no way in _hell_ he’ll ever love me, or anybody else. Emilie… she’s something you don’t _move on_ from. That’s something we _both_ understand.”

 

“So what now?” Nooroo asked, “You saw what happened today with the Reaper. This can’t go on...”

 

“I’m _not_ giving up.” Nathalie insisted, “What happened today was _deplorable,_ don’t misunderstand me. But the situation remains unchanged. I won’t make a mistake like that again.”

 

“Gabriel won’t approve.” Nooroo shook his head.

 

“Then I’ll just have to work _around_ him.” Nathalie said defiantly, “After what I learned today… Gabriel _needs_ to stay out of this anyway. If he were to ever discover the truth of his actions, it would _break_ him.”

 

Nathalie had... _learned_ something today? Nooroo had no idea what she was talking about. Today had been _awful,_ lots of kidnapping and near-death experiences, but what could _possibly_ be beyond what had already happened today? Gabriel had been pushed to the limit already, and was finally realizing just how ridiculous his whole crusade was. There was only _one thing_ that could get under Gabriel’s skin more than today already had-

 

 _“My God.”_ Nooroo gaped, his eyes widening in realization, “You know about-”

 

“-Adrien.” Nathalie nodded, and glared at him, “I see I’m not alone in that, either.”

 

Plagg’s presence in the Agreste Mansion was something Nooroo had picked up on within a month of Gabriel taking up his evil ways. Not only could Nooroo sense the emotions of _two_ individuals whenever Gabriel spoke to his son, but the faint smell of camembert on the highly hygienic Agreste heir was something Nooroo had been quick to note.

 

Nooroo had made _certain_ to keep Adrien’s identity safe whenever possible from then on out, steering Gabriel away from the truth on more than one occasion. But if Nathalie knew now… the Black Cat Miraculous was within her reach.

 

“...How?” Nooroo asked fearfully.

 

“I learned today in the sewer.” She answered bitterly, “You know as well as I do that if Gabriel were to _ever_ learn about his son-”

 

“I'll _never_ tell him.” Nooroo said hastily, “But, what are you going to-”

 

“I don’t know.” Nathalie snapped, “But I _do know_ that half of the solution to saving Emilie has been under this roof the _entire time.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more bulky chapter, and this story concludes! I've had a TON of fun writing this, and even though it's been a bit of a mess, I'm still really happy with the way it's turned out so far! The feedback from you guys has been outstanding :)
> 
> I'll probably make a pitch for the sequel on the end notes for next chapter as well. No guarantee that it happens, but it's something I'm VERY interested in writing...


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where the story ends, except for one more scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make one more chunky scene separate from this, as an epilogue of sorts, and publish it tomorrow. I was absolutely insane when I originally set the chapter count to 22, wasn't I?

The whole city seemed  _ animated. _ Despite the foreboding clouds and thunderstorms in the forecast, people were buzzing with activity,  _ ecstatic  _ at the news that their superheroes had once again triumphed over the forces of evil. More than just being subdued again, Raphael Ancel was  _ dead _ this time, a fate he’d deserved all along in the hearts and minds of the people. The mayor was discussing yet  _ another _ statue honoring the city’s defenders, and the Queen of England apparently wanted to knight the heroes after learning that one of the hostages had been a British citizen.

 

Nobody had any reason to think that Ladybug was anything less than  _ ecstatic _ about the way things had worked out…

 

But as Marinette prepared her school bag, and was getting ready to head downstairs, her mindset was anything but triumphant. The way she’d let Chat Noir down by taking off her earrings, the way Adrien might  _ still _ be in danger from her actions, and the harsh reality that her friendship with Alya might really be dead this time was enough to sour her mood beyond repair. The information she’d learned about Master Fu’s possible demise certainly wasn’t helping either.

 

_ “I am… well aware of the problem.” Fu said, as Tikki and Marinette confronted him with the almost empty potion. _

 

_ “Tikki says that you won’t last much longer.” Marinette’s eyes narrowed, “As in you could literally die! Were you planning on telling me about this… ever?” _

 

_ “If it reached the point of no return.” Master Fu assured her, “I’m currently researching options to replenish my supply. Trust me, I’m confident that I’m going to be fine.” _

 

The master’s words were less than comforting, and Marinette found herself doubting that Master Fu was actually as optimistic about the situation as he presented himself to be. Regardless of whether or not the master followed through, Marinette was beginning to feel as though a lifetime of babysitting kwami was in her future. Regardless of her future dreams, both in the fashion industry and with Adrien.

 

“You know…” Tikki whispered from Marinette’s bag, “You really  _ could _ take the day off if you want. I think a break would be good for you.”

 

“Yeah, and get  _ even more _ behind on school.” Marinette didn’t even look at her companion, “You know I can’t do something like that.”

 

“Well, maybe you can act sick or something, and ask a classmate for help.” Tikki suggested, in a rare display of rebelliousness, “After everything you did yesterday-”   
  


“I think you mean after everything I  _ didn’t _ do yesterday.” Marinette sighed, interrupting Tikki, “Chat Noir and  _ Mayura _ of all people handled it apparently.” She shook her head, adding afterwards: “I find it hard to believe that Adrien  _ isn’t _ in danger after what she said.”

 

“Well, you heard Master Fu.” Tikki said, almost  _ cautiously,  _ “Chat Noir led the Reaper to the Agreste Mansion so he could set a trap for him.”   
  


“Something I find hard to believe.” Marinette countered, “Since when has Chat Noir  _ ever _ laid a trap for somebody? Since when has his game plan been  _ anything _ but rushing straight in?”

 

“Well… maybe he learned from his first fight with the Reaper, where he was hurt  _ really _ badly?”

 

“Maybe…” Marinette muttered, “I’m still not convinced I was told the  _ whole _ truth. Why would he pick Adrien’s house, of all places?”

 

Tikki said nothing, instead deciding to phase into her chosen’s purse as Marinette finally descended the stairs towards the bakery. It was time to head to school again, and navigate the troubled waters of high school. Add in the still unresolved “ _ war” _ with Lila and her shattered friendship with Alya, and Marinette was anything but optimistic. An attitude that stood in bleak contrast to the  _ enthralled _ city around her.

 

**********

 

Waking up in his own room with his ring still on his hand was certainly a relief.

 

Adrien was reasonably confident that Mayura wouldn’t be after him for at least a little while, not since they’d saved each other’s lives yesterday, but the woman was still a literal  _ supervillain.  _ Regardless of what happened from here on out, Adrien needed to stay  _ vigilant,  _ both for his own sake and for Plagg’s. Adrien couldn’t imagine how Hawkmoth or Mayura might treat their kwamis; it was unlikely that they  _ ever _ got to make their own decisions, a reality Adrien couldn’t even  _ begin _ to imagine. Despite how strict his upbringing might be, Adrien  _ always _ had the power to do what he wanted. It was an existence a kwami could only dream of...

 

Speaking of Plagg, Adrien’s companion was uncharacteristically  _ quiet _ as Adrien got dressed for the day. Whereas Plagg would usually be on his case about something or the other, the small kwami was instead just minding his own business, sitting quietly on Adrien’s nightstand as he nibbled on a piece of cheese. This left Adrien  _ worried, _ since Plagg was somebody he still trusted and cared about, regardless of how upset he was with Ladybug and Master Fu right now.

 

“Hey buddy.” Adrien said, sitting down on his bed to talk to Plagg.

 

“Good morning Adrien.” Plagg said rigidly, and didn’t make eye contact. While Plagg wasn’t  _ angry, _ he seemed… shaken, “It’s… good to see you’re doing okay.”

 

“School’s starting pretty soon.” Adrien remarked, trying his best to remove some tension from the conversation.

 

“Should be a nice break.” Plagg nearly whispered, still not looking at Adrien.

 

Something was  _ wrong,  _ that much was obvious. Sure, they hadn’t spoken since Adrien vented yesterday, but Plagg had  _ never _ seemed this defeated before. Moreover, Plagg hadn’t ever said anything even  _ remotely _ positive about school before, usually taking the opportunity to complain about the long hours and constant noise while he tried to sleep. Even more obviously: the Plagg Adrien knew wouldn’t be this  _ quiet. _

 

“Plagg?” Adrien said, and gave his companion a little nudge, “Are you doing okay?”

 

“I’ll be okay.” Plagg sighed, finally looking at his chosen, “I’m just… thinking about some stuff I guess.”

 

“Well, maybe I can cheer you up? It’s the least I can do after… well, you know.”

 

“More cheese always helps.” Plagg  _ finally _ sounded like his usual self.

 

“There’s the Plagg I know.” Adrien laughed, and reached down to pick up his companion, “Come on, I  _ know  _ you won’t want to miss out on what I’m doing today, so we need to get to school as soon as we can.”

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“Oh, you know.” Adrien said sheepishly, “Nino texted me that Alya and Marinette are still on the outs, so looks like I’ll be Marinette’s seat buddy again.”

 

“Finally admitting that makes you happy?” Plagg actually  _ smirked, _ sending Adrien identical waves of annoyance and relief that his kwami was back to normal.

 

Plagg was right though. As much as he hated to admit it, a small part of him was  _ thrilled _ that he’d get to sit with her again. Sure, he felt bad that Marinette and Alya weren’t getting along, but for him and Nino… it was a definite win. Especially given something  _ else _ Adrien had decided last night, after his conversation with Plagg, when Nino texted him.

 

_ “Maybe.” _ Adrien said, allowing himself a Chat Noir smirk. “I’ve been doing some thinking… maybe I should ask Marinette to be a bit  _ more _ than just a friend.”

 

Plagg blinked, staring at Adrien like he’d just grown a second head. Adrien inwardly cringed, immediately anticipating the next question. 

 

“What about Ladybug?” Plagg asked, “Don’t you-”

 

_ “No.” _ Adrien snapped, more aggressively than he intended, “I mean- not like I used to.” Adrien sighed, “I’ll still try to be friends with her… patch some things ups, but I don’t think she’s the one for me. Not anymore…”

 

_ Not after the Reaper. _ It was funny, Adrien hadn’t even  _ seen _ that girl yesterday, and yet he was  _ certain _ now that he needed to move on. After the way she’d yelled at him for being unreliable, and then turned around and abandoned him… he lost a lot of respect for the girl he’d admired more than  _ anybody. _ Add in the way she’d all but  _ snitched _ on him to Master Fu, instead of actually  _ helping  _ him when he needed it, and Adrien found himself feeling more than a bit cold towards his supposed  _ partner. _

 

“Oh…” Plagg said awkwardly, “That’s…  _ good, _ I guess. She’s turned you down, so moving on is… smart, I suppose.”

 

“Besides, I’ve always liked Marinette.” Adrien asked, shifting the conversation away from Ladybug as quickly as possible, “I may have denied it… but I think we both know I wasn’t fooling anybody.”

 

He meant it. Marinette was somebody Adrien had always had a soft spot for, even when he was just thinking of her as a friend. She’d saved him from crazed fans the day Gorizilla attacked, designed his hat during fashion week, and their dance at Chloe’s place was one of his favorite school memories, right behind the time he’d given her his umbrella. He supposed he’d  _ always _ liked her to some degree, just not enough to stop him from  _ drooling  _ over Ladybug. He really had been an idiot-

 

“You sure fooled yourself.” Plagg snorted, “If I had a piece of cheddar for all the times you’ve called Pigtails your  _ good friend-” _

 

“I get the point.” Adrien snorted, playfully flicking the kwami to silence him, “She’s always been there for me too… ever since that day I gave her my umbrella. I just hope she feels at least something for me...”

 

“You’re talking about the same Marinette that has your face as wallpaper… right?”

 

“Good point.” Adrien actually laughed at that, “Come on, buddy. We need to get moving.”

 

And with that, Adrien rushed out of his bedroom, not wanting to discuss the matter any further. He was going to have a busy day today,  _ especially _ if he got around to asking out Marinette. Wasting his time ragging on Ladybug wasn’t going to do anything for him except sour his mood. Yesterday was over, and there was no sense in dwelling on it longer than he needed to...

 

...yet the hasty exit from his bedroom meant that neither boy nor kwami noticed as Nathalie entered Adrien’s room, carrying a large bag and taking care not to be seen.

 

**********

 

Gabriel watched quietly from the dining room as Adrien left quickly, rushing out the front doors as the Gorilla was waiting by the curb, tapping his watch impatiently. It was a shame, really, as Gabriel had wanted a chance to speak with him this morning, however brief it might be. Nothing formal, like the scheduled conversations the two Agrestes usually had when Gabriel made time, just a quick morning greeting between a father and a son.

 

It would’ve been…  _ nice, _ but there was no sense in dwelling on it. Gabriel shook his head sadly, returning to his bedroom to continue packing.

 

Nathalie, for her part, seemed supportive of his decision. Apparently it’d be “good for him” to get out of Paris for a while, even if it was just to decompress after a year of needless stress in pursuit of magic jewelry. To remain in the city that reminded him of his wife so much, reminded him of his  _ failure... _ it was something he just couldn’t bring himself to do. 

 

He sighed as he continued to fill his suitcases with clothes and other little trinkets he wanted to bring with him. His parents, David and Edith, lived near Marseilles, as he’d explained to Nathalie yesterday. They’d been poor farmers as Gabriel grew up, but the affluency afforded by Gabriel’s position in his company had been more than enough to buy them a lovely country home. It hadn’t been enough to heal the wounds of his childhood, but Gabriel figured that living down there with them for a few months would be a pleasant opportunity to...  _ reflect. _

 

_ Perhaps even find some inspiration for another line of clothing… _ Gabriel tried to get excited as he packed a sketchbook, but he was really just deceiving himself. Designing was a  _ job  _ now, and not a passion like it used to be. Especially since he’d lost the one person he truly  _ loved _ to design for. If only-

 

_ “Stop it!” _ Gabriel snapped, speaking out loud despite being by himself in the bedroom. The disturbance was enough for Nooroo to poke his small purple head out in confusion, looking up at his holder in worry.

 

“Master…?” Nooroo asked.

 

“It’s  _ nothing.” _ Gabriel shook his head, “I was just… dwelling on things better left forgotten.”

 

“You want to move on.” Nooroo said softly, “Don’t worry, I’ll do everything I can to help-”

 

“Why?” Gabriel interrupted, “Why would you  _ ever _ want to help me? I’m quite literally holding you as a  _ slave!” _

 

“Such is the nature of a kwami.” Nooroo said, sounding completely unconcerned, “You’ve made some mistakes… but I promise you’re  _ far _ from the worst man to ever wield my power.”

 

“I find that hard to believe.” Gabriel dismissed, and Nooroo looked almost  _ amused. _

 

“Really?” He seemed to challenge, “When push came to shove, you  _ stopped. _ You wouldn’t let innocent people die.” Nooroo shook his head, eyes clouding as he considered some less than pleasant memories,  _ “Trust me, _ there have been  _ far _ worse men than Gabriel Agreste in the cycle of human history…”

 

**********

 

“Well, I’m sure Mendeleev wouldn’t spring a quiz on us  _ today.”  _ Nino reasoned, technically trying to convince Alya things would be okay, but was more realistically trying to reassure  _ himself _ that he wasn’t going to take another hit in Science, “After all, a serial killer on a rampage should warrant at  _ least _ another day to review.”

 

“Yeah, but this is Ms. Mendeleev.” Alya snorted, “The same woman that gave a quiz on the  _ first day _ of school. I wouldn’t put anything past her.”

 

Walking to school with Alya was…  _ nice. _ The couple didn’t usually do this, since Alya and Nino lived in opposite directions from Francois Dupont, but after everything that had happened, Nino decided to wake up  _ extra early _ so he could walk with her. She had initially been mad that her boyfriend went to all the trouble, but Nino could tell she was glad to see him. After the way Marinette had treated her… she could use all the friends she could get.

 

“She  _ better  _ not.” Nino shook his head,  _ “Especially _ if I’m not sitting with Adrien again.”

 

“Nino, Nino…” Alya sighed in disappointment, but couldn’t help but tease him “Looking off of somebody else’s paper is a  _ clear _ violation of school policy.” She couldn’t keep a straight face as she said it, and found herself laughing out loud.

 

“Geez, who invited Mr. Damocles to this relationship?” Nino laughed, “What am I supposed to do? This guy has literally  _ never _ missed a question on one of her pop quizzes! Even though he misses like three classes a week!”

 

“You could always… oh, I don’t know…  _ study.”  _ Alya poked him teasingly, “If it’s really that big a deal, I can help you prepare for the next one.”

 

“Eh… too risky. Doubt I could stay focused.” Nino said, and stepped back just in time to avoid Alya’s hand,  _ “Hey! _ What was that for?”

 

“You know.” Alya rolled her eyes, but both were still smiling as they reached the steps in front of the school. Both boyfriend and girlfriend abruptly  _ paused, _ looking up the steps, struggling to process the image in front of them.

 

“Say… is that…” Nino trailed off, and the two of them shared a surprised look.

 

After all, it wasn’t every day they got to see their best friends lovingly wrapped in each other’s arms, in plain view of anybody who cared to look and completely unconcerned about it...

 

**********

 

As Marinette reached the top of the steps, and was about to enter the school’s courtyard, she saw the swarming crowds of excited students. The sight of so many people in one place, and the painful realization that she was going to have to navigate both Alya  _ and _ Lila today, caused her to strongly consider taking Tikki’s advice and turn back around. She’d never faked sick before, meaning her mother would almost certainly not question it.

 

The weather wasn’t doing much for her mood, either. It was drizzling right now, and Marinette had stupidly forgotten her umbrella, or even a hoodie to keep herself dry. The crack of thunder suggested that things were only going to get worse, too. Fortunately, she was standing in the cover of the school’s front doors, and avoiding most of the rain.

 

“Marinette!” The girl turned, and was surprised to see  _ Adrien _ rushing towards her, a big grin dominating his features. 

 

“...Adrien?” Marinette blinked, as the boy reached the top of the stairs, still smiling like seeing her was the best thing that had ever happened to him. It was…  _ new, _ to say the least, but definitely not in a bad way, either, “Is everything okay?” She asked, despite the utter lack of concern on that boy’s face.

 

“Things are doing okay.” Adrien said, still beaming in a way that made Marinette forget everything wrong with her life. “Just wanted to say I’m sorry for hanging up on you mid-conversation Monday night!”

 

Marinette stared at her crush, completely  _ lost _ on what he was talking about.

 

“About the science notes?” Adrien prompted, starting to deflate a little bit, “You were going to share them with me, but the police showed up at my house-”

 

“Oh,  _ right!”  _ Marinette jumped, finally remembering, “I’m sorry! It just… it slipped my mind. I mean, so much has happened since then, and I totally forgot!”

 

“Tell me about it.” He said darkly, “It’s only been two days, but it might as well have been two  _ years _ since we were last in school.”

 

Marinette nodded, completely agreeing. While things hadn’t been  _ perfect _ before the Reaper, not by any stretch, Marinette couldn’t help but feel scarred by the whole experience. She felt like a completely different person now; she was more moody, and  _ bitter _ about the way everything had turned out. She’d changed, and she wasn’t sure if it was for the better  _ at all. _

 

“I was sorry to hear Kagami got kidnapped…” Marinette said quietly, stepping out from the shelter and underneath the cover of the blond boy’s umbrella, “I know the two of you are close.”

 

“She’s my friend.” Adrien nodded, “I’m just glad she’s okay.”

 

_ Friend. _ Marinette had to hold back a smile at that. She probably  _ shouldn’t _ be associating with Adrien right now, not since Mayura’s threat, but hearing that she was essentially on equal ground with Kagami regarding their standing with Adrien was music to her ears. Regardless of how dangerous things might be, Marinette couldn’t stop herself from liking this boy, and she wasn’t going to turn down an opportunity to be around him.

 

“Now…” Adrien said, looking almost _nervous,_ as he reached up to wipe some of the rain from his forehead, “There was something I was hoping I could ask you…”

 

“Ho Gahead.” Marinette nodded, and immediately flushed, “I mean,  _ go ahead!” _

 

“I’m sure you’ve heard about the hero ceremony next week.” Adrien said, clearly trying to sound casual, but his cheeks were beginning to flush as well, “The mayor ordered it after Raphael Ancel died. There’s going to be lots of trinket stands, carnival attractions, and live music all around the city to celebrate…” He looked away, out at the street below, where people had mostly cleared out to avoid the escalating rain.

 

“I hadn’t heard, actually.” Marinette said, cringing internally at the thought of thousands of French citizens singing her praises, “But… it sounds like fun.”   
  


“I thought so too.” Adrien smiled, almost  _ mischievously,  _ seeming to have built up his nerve, “I was actually looking for… a  _ date. _ Someone to go with me-”

 

“Need help with Kagami again?” Marinette asked, biting back a sigh, “I can-”

 

_ “No!” _ Adrien interrupted desperately, cheeks reddening once again “I was… actually hoping  _ you _ could go with me. That is… if you wanted…”

 

“You want to go as friends?” Marinette questioned. It was the only logical explanation.

 

“Well,  _ that, _ and maybe a bit more…” Adrien chuckled nervously,

 

“A bit…  _ more?” _ Marinette blinked, unable to process his words.

 

“I think it’d be fun if we made it a  _ date.” _ Adrien said, and gave a chivalrous bow, “If you’d do me the honor…  _ m’lady.” _

 

_ Impossible. _ Marinette’s jaw dropped, and she just  _ stood there, _ waiting to wake up from what was obviously some kind of idealistic fantasy. That would explain why Adrien was  _ randomly _ using Chat Noir’s favorite pet name for her. Maybe the Reaper actually  _ had _ killed her when they fought, and this was the afterlife? Anything was more plausible than the boy she’d been chasing for a  _ year _ just walking up and asking her out like it was nothing. Things like that didn’t happen in the real world…

 

“But if you don’t want to, that’s okay too!” Adrien said hastily, straightening back up. Marinette blinked, realizing that she was yet to wake up, and this was all in fact  _ real life, _ as improbable as it seemed, “I’m can just-”

 

“You… you like me?” Marinette interrupted in disbelief.  _ “You?” _

 

“Well…” Adrien blinked,  _ “Yeah, _ I do actually. You’ve  _ always  _ been there for me, and-” 

 

_ “Yes!” _ Marinette nearly  _ screamed, _ jumping forwards and wrapping the boy in the tightest embrace she could manage, immediately silencing him.

 

And just as Marinette thought she was too forward, she felt Adrien embrace her right back with a genuinely  _ happy _ laugh. It was a beautiful sound, filled with both joy and relief, something she wanted to hear  _ again _ and  _ again. _ Marinette could care less about all the people staring at them; in her mind, it was just her and Adrien. She had thought this day would  _ never  _ come, and for it to finally happen… it was almost more than she could handle.

 

No matter how awful yesterday had been, no matter how  _ hard _ things got, Marinette silently promised that she would  _ always _ remember this moment.

 

**********

 

“We can’t seriously interrupt them.” Mylene said, as she and Ivan stood frozen, staring at Adrien and Marinette with wide eyes.

 

“I mean…” Ivan was at a loss for words, “He should still-”

 

“If he makes Marinette happy, isn’t that the same?” Mylene almost  _ begged, _ looking at her boyfriend anxiously, “Who cares about Lila? As long as she doesn’t do anything else… Marinette’s what really matters here.” She shook her head, “We can’t  _ ruin _ they moment here. You know that.”

 

As they watched, Adrien and Marinette broke apart from their embrace, smiling at each other stupidly. Adrien was still holding her arms, and they were both getting ridiculously wet as Adrien’s umbrella was overturned next to them. He must’ve dropped it when Marinette rushed forwards. It was almost  _ disgustingly _ sweet, especially as Mylene remembered Marinette explaining that it was at that very same spot she’d fallen in love with Adrein to begin with.

 

“I won’t bother them.” Ivan said defensively, “But he  _ still  _ needs to know.”

 

_ “Maybe…” _ Mylene said squeamishly, “But not  _ today.” _

 

**********

 

Gabriel leaving had been…  _ surprising. _ Nathalie had expected him to mourn, but he was actually taking off, going to the south of France to spend some time with his parents. It meant that Nathalie was going to be in charge of virtually  _ all _ Gabriel brand operations while he was a way, a task Mr. Agreste had been briefing her on for what seemed to be hours now. All important details that she was already  _ intimately _ familiar with, having practically done them for him while he was busy as Hawkmoth for the last year.

 

“Remember.” Gabriel said sternly, as Nathalie listened with a growing impatience, “If you  _ ever _ get a call from that specious  _ asshole  _ of  Charpentier Industries-”

 

“Gabriel.” She interrupted, clearly annoyed, “I’ve worked as your assistant for a  _ decade _ now. I’m more than capable of handling the business while you’re away.”

 

“I know.” The designer sighed, shaking his head in frustration, “And I don’t mean to belittle you, but I could count on _one_ _hand_ the amount of times I’ve taken a vacation in that same decade.”

 

“I understand.” Nathalie nodded, “But I assure you your fashion empire will still be intact when you return. I cannot, however, promise the same about your family.”

 

“Meaning  _ what _ exactly?” Gabriel’s eyes narrowed.

 

“I’m just saying that you won’t be seeing your son for three months  _ at least, _ and it might be wise to give him a proper goodbye.”

 

“Don’t lecture me.” Gabriel almost growled, “Adrien will… he’ll be just fine. He’s resilient, and I’ll be coming back before his semester is over.”

 

“Suit yourself.” She said indifferently, “But just remember, a boy can grow a lot in what feels like a small amount of time.”

 

Her boss said nothing to that, simply walking away without acknowledgement. It was probably for the best, all things considered, even though she didn’t want it to be. Having Adrien even that _little_ _bit_ more distraught could prove useful in her plans, after all. Without Hawkmoth’s help, she was going to have to be a lot more creative, _especially_ since she needed to keep her involvement in _anything_ Miraculous-related a secret from him. 

 

His…  _ hiatus _ from Parisian life was honestly the best opportunity she was  _ ever _ going to have, and Nathalie needed to take great care in using it to its fullest potential. If Gabriel had left Nooroo and the Butterfly Miraculous behind, things would be damn near  _ perfect, _ but this was the best Nathalie could realistically hope for. Gabriel at a country home with his parents wouldn't be in a position to give her  _any_ oversight.

 

“And so it begins.” Nathalie said quietly, sitting down at her boss’s computer as soon as she heard the sound of Gabriel driving away, towards the airport. 

 

Nathalie quickly pulled up her newly-installed cameras. As Adrien was currently as school, she simply saw an empty bedroom, in pristine condition as always. It was hard to believe that a cocky superhero  lived here, but it was a reality Nathalie was forced to face.

 

As disgusting as it might seem, keeping surveillance on Adrien’s room at all times would serve her well. Violating his privacy was… a  _ small _ price to pay in the scale of what she was trying to accomplish. Especially considering that her goal was going to help Adrien out a lot more than he realized. If his father could not be there for him, then perhaps his mother could fulfill the role she used to. Nathalie wouldn't do this if she didn't  _care,_ after all.

 

“I won’t fail you.” Nathalie said aloud, looking at a small photograph of Emilie hanging on the office wall.

 

And Nathalie meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot that changed from my original draft of this chapter... From the beginning of the story, I'd planned for Adrien to finally ask Marinette out at the end, but in the original draft she REJECTED him, because of fear for his safety. Then, Ivan would pull Adrien aside, and tell him about Lila, much to his horror. The ending scene was originally Chat Noir going to Lila's room in the middle of the night and threatening her to stay away from Marinette, or else...
> 
> However, upon closer examination, I decided that 1) that's some needless angst, and 2) I like the idea of these two as a couple moving into the sequel. So while it's not quite consistent with this story's tone, I like this ending more, and I hope you do too :)
> 
> Epilogue is coming tomorrow, only one scene, and I'll pitch the sequel there.


	25. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it my friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I published this the same day as Chapter 24, so make sure you read that before reading this.  
> WARNING: I published this the same day as Chapter 24, so make sure you read that before reading this.  
> WARNING: I published this the same day as Chapter 24, so make sure you read that before reading this.  
> WARNING: I published this the same day as Chapter 24, so make sure you read that before reading this.  
> WARNING: I published this the same day as Chapter 24, so make sure you read that before reading this.  
> WARNING: I published this the same day as Chapter 24, so make sure you read that before reading this.  
> WARNING: I published this the same day as Chapter 24, so make sure you read that before reading this.  
> WARNING: I published this the same day as Chapter 24, so make sure you read that before reading this.

“I’m here.” Ladybug whirled around in surprise, having not heard Chat Noir arrive.

 

She was standing on top of their usual perch, most of the way up the Eiffel Tower. She’d been waiting for several minutes now, having shown up a couple minutes early for their usual Friday-night meetings. There was… a _lot_ that the two of them needed to talk about obviously, and Ladybug would’ve liked to see him earlier, but she didn’t have an easy way to get in contact with his civilian self.

 

“Hey!” Ladybug tried to sound excited, but Chat Noir’s face didn’t even _begin_ to smile at her cheer, “I’m… I’m glad you made it...”

 

Honestly, the past few days had been _amazing._ Ever since Adrien had confessed to her on Wednesday, they’d spent _tons_ of time together. It turned out that they were both behind on school work for whatever reason, and catching up together had already become a _staple_ of their relationship. The always-late Marinette had _no_ trouble getting up early when she was meeting Adrien in the library before classes started.

 

Unfortunately, her newfound relationship with Adrien was about the _only_ thing she had going for her these days. Alya and Nino still hadn’t really spoken with her… not _really._

 

_“Hey.” Alya had pulled her aside, right after lunch, “Saw you in front of school this morning.”_

 

_“Oh… that.” Marinette had turned bright red, “Yeah, that was-”_

 

_“I’m still mad at you.” Alya interrupted, the annoyance in her voice completely clear, “You’ve been a bad friend lately… and what you said to me yesterday was just awful.”_

 

_“Look, I’m sorry I-”_

 

_“Let me finish.” Alya snapped, raising her voice just a touch. But before she said anything else, she took a deep breath, calming herself back down, “But despite all that… I just wanted to say that I’m happy for you.”_

 

And before Marinette could think of anything else to say, Alya had walked away, going to sit with Nino. The two had spoken since, and Marinette was beginning to wonder if they ever _would._

 

A bad relationship with Alya had translated into a _smug_ Lila. Seeing them drift further apart caused the Italian girl a certain _glee_ that everybody could notice, even if they didn’t know why. She was yet to say anything, but Marinette was certain that their feud was far from over. 

 

“Glad you’re here too.” Chat Noir said neutrally.

 

“Have you been doing okay?” Ladybug asked, “I know we didn’t part on the best of terms-”

 

“What makes you say that?” Chat Noir snorted, interrupting her, “The part where you lectured me about _dependability_ and then left me for dead the very next day? Personally, I found those “terms” to be just _peachy.”_ Ladybug flinched, as Chat Noir’s sarcasm was almost _never_ directed at her. She couldn’t help but notice a distinct _lack_ of his usual cheesy nicknames too. Not that she missed them or anything, she just _noticed._

 

“...I’m sorry…” Ladybug managed, “That was- that was _wrong._ Making you turn to Mayura for help was messed up. I should’ve been there for you, and _not_ said those things.”

 

“Then _why_ did you say those things?” Chat Noir demanded, “Why weren’t you wearing your earrings that day?” He sighed in exasperation, “...Or is that information too _sensitive_ for dumb cats like me?”

 

Ladybug took a deep breath, having dreaded this question all week. The moment had finally come where she had to explain to _Chat Noir,_ the guy who nearly _died_ a few nights ago, that _she_ was the one feeling a lot of pressure. She left him to fend for himself because a mixture of _school drama_ and anger at being Ladybug and general caused her to abandon her responsibilities, even if it was just for a couple of hours. After all, a couple of hours was all it had taken for things to go _terribly_ wrong.

 

“Look…” Ladybug began, “I _know_ you’ve been here for me all this time-”

 

“Not what you said Tuesday.” Chat Noir snorted.

 

“-but you’ve gotta understand.” Ladybug said desperately, “All these fights, _I’ve_ been the only one who can “save the day!” Without my power, we literally _cannot_ neutralize Hawkmoth’s minions! I know that this isn’t an _excuse_ for the way I treated you and Alya that night, but that is a _lot_ of pressure!”

 

“We’re in this together.” Chat Noir said, looking _offended,_ “Sure, your power is what wins the day, but we take out bad guys as a _team-”_

 

“Not always.” Ladybug interrupted, tears welling in her eyes, “Sometimes- a _lot_ of times, the bad guys get you Chat!” Ladybug continued before Chat Noir could respond, “And I _know_ that it’s not your _fault,_ but when you’re gone, _everybody_ is counting on me to handle things! Unlike you, I can’t _afford_ to make a mistake, or throw down my life for somebody else! That’s the way it’s always been, and I don’t _like_ it!”

 

Even when he didn’t _die,_ Chat Noir got taken out by Hawkmoth’s akumatized villains almost _constantly._ Ladybug remembered Malediktator, Princess Fragrance, and Antibug, just to name a few instances... Sometimes she had to _fight_ Chat Noir too, instances that bothered her a lot more than she’d ever cared to admit, even though it always worked out in the end.

 

Chat Noir blinked, clearly surprised by his partner’s outburst. He was no stranger to Ladybug’s more emotional side, but he hadn’t been expecting this much… _stress._  

 

“Ladybug…” He began, but had no idea what to say, “I didn’t know-”

 

“I haven’t said anything.” Ladybug said, wiping her eyes as she looked away, down at the bustling metropolis, “I’ve given you no _reason_ to think things aren’t okay.”

 

“Still, I should’ve _noticed.”_ Chat Noir said, walking up next to her, putting a gentle hand on hers, “I had no idea me getting hit _upset_ you so much-”

 

“Well, it _does.”_ Ladybug winced, thinking about the time Timebreaker had literally erased Chat Noir’s _existence._

 

“-But I _know_ you understand why I do these things.” Chat Noir said quietly, “You said it yourself: without you, we literally _cannot_ win, unless we _kill_ the victims like Mayura did on Wednesday. Sometimes… sometimes my life is worth the trade.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s not always a _trade,_ is it?” Ladybug said, “Like how you went after Ancel alone the first time, when I still had my earrings on. _Sometimes_ you’re being reckless, and getting yourself into trouble for _no reason!”_

 

 _“Hey!”_ Chat Noir snapped, his voice filled with a lot more _anger_ than Ladybug had expected, “The Reaper had my-” He stopped himself, eyes widening nervously as he realized he was about to say something he shouldn’t.

 

“He... he had somebody you know, didn’t he?” Ladybug gasped, “Chat… I didn’t mean-”  


_“Whatever.”_ Chat Noir interrupted, waving his hand dismissively, “We’re _not_ supposed to talk about our personal lives, so it doesn’t matter.”

 

Ladybug was reminded of their conversation last Friday, where they’d _strongly_ considered revealing their identities to each other. Chat Noir had made a solid case for it then, and his point was coming back around; if they didn't know each other’s identities, then things like this were going to _keep_ happening. Little misunderstandings that springing from secrets that they _needed_ to keep for their safety. Knowing that Chat Noir knew one of the hostages was honestly more than she should _ever_ know.

 

But maybe… maybe it didn’t _have_ to be that way.

 

“Well…” Ladybug said, “Maybe you _could_ tell me about your personal life…”

 

“...sorry?” Chat Noir blinked in confusion.

 

“I’ve been thinking…” Ladybug continued, feeling more and more confident in herself the more she spoke, “I… I’d kind of like to know your name… if that’s still something you want.” She paused, “Keeping these kinds of secrets… it’s not _right.”_

 

She could practically hear Tikki in her head right now, yelling at her to not tell Chat Noir her identity _no matter what._ Tikki would say that their safety was a lot more important than her friendship with Chat Noir, as unfortunate as it might be. Marinette might be better off if she could know her friend’s real name, but _Ladybug_ would be jeopardized if her _partner_ knew her address. If he was ever brainwashed, or captured by Hawkmoth, her identity could be in Hawkmoth’s clutches.

 

But for the first time in a while, Marinette found herself not _caring_ what Tikki thought. After all, there was a very _real_ chance that Marinette was about to be the Guardian, the one in charge of making all the Miraculous-related decisions. Shouldn’t she get to make this choice herself?

 

“Why _now?”_ Chat Noir demanded, and it was clear that he was completely _blindsided_ by the offer, “What’s _changed?”_

 

“I’m sick of us getting mad at each other for _stupid stuff.”_ Ladybug said, “Like on Friday, when we fought the Scorcher… I want to be able to _tell you_ when I’ve got an obligation.” She quickly added, “And like with the Reaper and your friend too! If Hawkmoth gets his hands on somebody close to one of us, we _need_ to tell each other!” She found herself _smiling,_ despite the morbid reasoning. It felt… _good,_ to say how she actually felt, as opposed to stock lines about safety and the importance of keeping their secrets.

 

“What happened to not trusting me?” Chat Noir said, and Ladybug was surprised to see that he looked almost _angry,_ “After all, I get brainwashed _all the time._ Isn’t this too dangerous?”

 

 _What?_ Ladybug wondered if she’d heard him wrong. For their _entire_ partnership, Chat Noir had _always_ wanted to share identities. He’d _always_ wanted the two of them to grow closer, both as friends and as more than friends. And while she’d never _returned_ those feelings, she was ready to get to know him. For him to not _immediately_ jump on board with that… it seemed to contradict everything she knew about him, and not in a good way. It _hurt,_ honestly. Had his opinion of Ladybug deteriorated _that much,_ to the point that he didn’t even _care_ anymore?

 

“I…” Ladybug blinked in surprise, “I thought that you-”

 

“You thought I’d _jump_ at the chance to learn who you are like a lovesick puppy.” Chat Noir scowled, “You thought I was going to keep acting like I _always_ have.”

 

“What are you-”

 

“Well, times have changed.” Chat Noir said bluntly, “I’m not the boy who’d jump off a building for you. Not _anymore.”_ He shook his head in disgust, “I’ve treated you like some kind of _goddess_ for an entire year now, grovelling at your feet, _desperate_ for any kind of affection. I’ve been _pathetic.”_

 

This was a side of Chat Noir she wasn’t used to, and she _definitely_ didn’t like. He’d been moody before, like when she rejected his confessions, but this seemed a lot more… _serious_ Whereas he’d just been lashing out during the battle with Glaciator, this felt like something he’d been bottling up for a _long time._  

 

To be honest, it was making her _angry,_ to see him acting this way.

 

“What are you _talking_ about?” Ladybug almost growled, “I _never_ asked you to treat me the way you have. _Never!”_

 

He seemed to pause at that.

 

“You’re right…” Chat Noir agreed, “I shouldn’t take that out on you, when it’s _always_ been my choice. I’m sorry.”

 

“Chat Noir…” She said desperately, “What are you trying to say?”

 

“I’m not telling you who I am.” Chat Noir said, lowering his head, “I just… I _can’t._ Not with Master Fu the way he is, not with me trying to move on…”

 

“This is something you’ve _always_ wanted…” Ladybug said, trying to bury the _hurt_ in her voice.

 

“Not anymore.” Chat Noir said bluntly, and removed the baton from his back as he approached the side of the tower, “I’m sorry.”

 

And with that, Ladybug’s partner vaulted away, heading for a home he wasn’t willing to share, leaving behind a girl even more confused than she was before... 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everybody that made it to the end of this story! I had a fantastic time writing it, and I've loved reading each and every one of your comments! :) If anybody has any thoughts, criticisms, compliments, or emotional reactions upon reading this story, I'd be thrilled to hear about that as well!
> 
> If you're interested, here's a basic premise of my planned sequel:
> 
> Three months after the events of "Problems of a Double Life," not much has changed in Paris. Gabriel Agreste is still out of town, finally mourning the loss of his wife in proper fashion, while Nathalie continues to seek his goal, despite failing again and again.
> 
> Growing more and more desperate, Nathalie realizes that Gabriel is not the only Miraculous-wielding Agreste in France who wants Emilie to return...


End file.
